


Reflection

by I_qarus



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Crying, Depression, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Trauma, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Pain, Prostate Massage, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, Shock, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_qarus/pseuds/I_qarus
Summary: Sebastian whos daughter trapped in a machine called STEM, he is ready to go after her. His enemy Stefano the psychopath, who has her and her powers, uses the power to bend Union to his will. Sebastian head towards to the theatre with the aim of to defeat Stefano and save his daughter from him, but apparently Stefano start acting strange, not like himself in front of Sebastian, and Sebastian has a hard time to kill him... or to save the human inside Stefano.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos & Stefano Valentini, Sebastian Castellanos/Stefano Valentini
Comments: 29
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, and I've never written long texts in English, and I'm not a writer. So this means there could be some mistakes...sorry for that, I try my best. I love this couple very much and I wanted to create something. If you find any grammatical mistake please feel free to tell me, sometimes I'm just too exhausted to notice it. Enjoy reading it! ^-^
> 
> The story idea came from this fanart:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d7/38/c7/d738c74c72ec6a17b935b545f3bce8a8.jpg
> 
> Here is the artist for this beautiful work!  
> https://twitter.com/dsyuuennb/status/972078017437564928

Sebastian has turned toward the theater with a little hope he can enter now. Since he destroyed that Maniac's arts on Hoffman's advice, it seemed the barricade of barbed wire has disappeared. Sebastian doesn't want to deal with the Guardian now, so he was disciplined and on guard.  
He was exhausted, both from the never-ending running and a never stopping worrying. His mind raced as he opened the door of the theater. He still has doubt in himself, if he can save his daughter or not. But he can't think about failing again. Lily needs him now, and now he is here, unlike when the fire happened, he has a chance to save her. He can't allow that psychopath to has her. No, he will save her it costs what it costs. His thinking was interrupted by some kind of a loudspeaker.

"You dare to destroy my work?" It's Stefano's voice which he can hear, of course, whose other? 

"You expect me to bend to your will?" His voice was full of rage and it was trembling, Sebastian doesn't like it at all, he could say it was a deeper tone than what he heard ever from the artist.

"Just like THEM, thinking they could sculpt me into what I am not..." How ironic isn't it? Sebastian thought because Stefano does this every time with his victims. But it was odd, who was Stefano talking about?

"What they created in here... It's marvelous. They wasted it. Because THEY had no imagination. Because THEY are not artists. They want to control me, manipulate me." Sebastian steps up on the stairs. He is looking at the hanging frames on the wall. They are all grotesque style and full of dead people, but if it's the last time he sees this kind of stuff, just because he wants to remember this. That he defeated a murderer who had this kind of 'art style'... He can do anything to save his loved ones. Still, it just makes him angry and feels sorry for the victims, and he is ready to make Stefano pay for them. He always wanted to protect others and this is the opposite of what he thinks it's good. As he reached the top of the stairs he thought Stefano would be done with his tantrums, apparently not.

" You want to stop me. But you have failed. Because with the power of the Core... I can create my art forever." He doesn't even know her name, he doesn't even deal with her as a human being. He just use her as a tool. Sebastian squeezed his hands into fists and he let his anger come out for a second and take an effect on him. His breaths come quickly. He could only stand still while his chest tightened with anger and maybe hatred. 'Stop thinking and feel so much hate' was the only thing he could think of... this is his only chance to save his daughter and if he can't think clear, well then he doesn't want to think about what will happen to him and Lily.

Sebastian was still shaking a bit but at least he could think clearly now, he lets his fists fall open as he walked to the double door. Deep breath in... and out. He calmed down, he can do this for Lily.

Sebastian placed his hands on the doors and he pushes them slowly, after they fell open he draws his pistol in front of him. A lot of things turned in his head what he'll find in there... but this? Never. There were a lot of elegantly dressed people with a bag on their heads. They couldn't speak or scream Sebastian thought their mouths were plastered. And there was Stefano on the stage, but something was wrong. Sebastian know this place is which is wrong since STEM and Moubius exists.

Stefano stood on the stage but he was trembling like an autumn falling tree leaf. His right hand was under his bangs and his face was full of veins and it was tense. His good eye was fixed on Sebastian and it was full of panic and fear. Sebastian let his guard fall for a second as he looked over the man who was standing in front of him. Sebastian has always been a man who acted before he thought, and he cared about people that's why his job was what it was.

Sebastian takes one fast step forward, his pistoled hand has lowered which he doesn't notice.  


"Don't come any closer!!" Stefano cried as he leveled his left hand in a stopping motion. Sebastian froze where he was. What's happening to him? He acts abnormal he is not the Stefano who he knows about or someone else who knows. And the other good question is why he cares about his enemy? Probably the STEM tricking with him.

"Sebastian you need to get out of here!..I..I can't hold it so much longer.." If it's a trick it's a very good one. But he is not ready to leave this place without Lily.

"Good try but I won't leave without the Core," he doesn't want to name her." where is she?"

"Take her away from me please, I can't bear it any longer."Stefano whispers, Sebastian barely heard him say that, although his accent was more visible. Stefano's legs failed under his weight and he collapsed down to his knees and his left hand supported his body. Sebastian worry grew even higher now for the artist, he doesn't know what to do, he just stood there like an idiot, but his moral code told him to walk to Stefano.

When minutes had passed, he decided to walk to him. He can't stand there with nothing to do and just watch the other man who is seemingly in pain. As he started walking, Stefano's trembling has faded and his right hand left from his face. His face has turned into a smirk which Sebastian doesn't like at all. He stood up and adjusted his bangs and clothes as nothing has happened.

"I apologize for my uncontrolled behavior Detective."His voice sounds more controlled and colder than before.

"Where were we? ...Oh yes. I enjoyed this chase but it's a shame to put an end to this." Stefano purrs. Sebastian raised his gun, using it more as a threat sign than to hurt him. Sebastian was confused about the whole thing that happened just minutes ago. Stefano's behavior was panicked in fear for split second. He didn't want to hurt Sebastian and he was ready to give Lily over to him. And now he is ready to kill Sebastian again. What's happening? It's possible that Stefano has schizophrenia? Sebastian has some holding back but if Stefano has a normal self he is ready to bring it again. At least he'll try it because it will be easier if it works.

"I commend you makin-"

"Stop this bullshit! What happened to you? You were in pain! Don't show me this arrogant self of yours, I saw you just minutes ago, you were scared to death! Answer me, Stefano!" Sebastian couldn't hold back from yelling.

The artist was surprised, and a confused look crossed his face."I..I commend y..yo-" Stefano said in a very unstable voice.

"Yes I saw you in a very vulnerable state! You were on the floor, and you begged me to go and take the Core with me!" Sebastian took one step forward then Stefano one back. Yes, he's reaching him. Slowly but he will succeed.

The artist's right hand has lifted again, but not to his face. No, he lifted it to front of him to gesture with it. Sebastian slowly took two-step forward again and now Sebastian stood two meters from Stefano. Even though now Stefano remained in his spot as he watched Sebastian. Sebastian could see those veins under his bangs, they were moving under his skin.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be around much longer...My work however will continue." His hand closed into a fist, and a wide unkind smile appeared on his face. Sebastian has a bad feeling about it. This bad feeling was supported by an odd beeping noise. He turned around to see that all of those people who were there, bounded to their chairs, a little red light appeared under their bags. This can't be happening, he wants to explode their heads?! Sebastian turned back to the artist with a rush.

"Picasso had his blue period I have ente-"

"Stop this shit!" Sebastian yelled as he jumped up to the stage and grabbed Stefano's right hand. The force of the impact made him stumble back a little, but he regained his balance quickly. Sebastian could feel it where he holds Stefano, he is trembling again.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yelled Sebastian. It's funny though Sebastian, this whole scene reminded him of the times when Joseph turned into one of those losts. He could approach Joseph, whereas Joseph almost choked him to death... He hopes Stefano doesn't want to choke him or knife him. But he must try it if he want to save his daughter and perhaps Stefano. Maybe this isn't different than Joseph's case. Stefano has had enough time in STEM to lose himself. Two damn years in this hellhole. Maybe his true identity is what doesn't want to hurt Sebastian? As he looks over him he can see his eye is looking through him and his nose began to bleed. What could he see? Is he even conscious? 

His thinking was interrupted by an earthquake which made them fall one other. Sebastian quickly took Stefano off from himself and tried to stand up. As he managed to regain his balance over himself he looks down to see Stefano who is now lying motionlessly on the ground. Sebastian's chest tightened a bit on this site. He can't be dead right? He couldn't hit himself in the head to die. He fell onto Sebastian, not on the floor. He collapses himself down to Stefano's level to check his heart rate. He places his right hand on Stefano's cervical vein. A steady rhythm hits his fingers.

"Ah thank god.." Sebastian says with relief in his voice. Probably he has some kind of shock. The ground below them is still shaking but it's much more powerful than the previous one and now Sebastian's ears catch a small crying voice.

"Lily?" Could she be in here? "Lily?! Where are you?" Sebastian says a little louder than he intended. He stands up to see better the audience space. 

A child crawled out from behind the chairs as she could not even stand up because of the trembling. But it's Lily and she's seemingly alright. It seems Stefano didn't hurt her. She's frightened to her bones and Sebastian wants to reach her, to hold her close to his chest, to comfort her but apparently, he's falling again to his knees and arms. He looks up to see his daughter still there but the double doors are now changing their color into white and they are melting away. A human figure is approaching the audience hall. With a fast-thinking Sebastian stops supporting himself with his hands and draws his pistol out and points to the new coming figure. When he thoroughly watches the human he only has one name in his mind. Ruvik? No, he can't be here. This is a new STEM and Ruvik died. Or at least this is what he said to himself over years, but he knows Ruvik is alive somewhere. The figure has a white hood over her/his face and all over her/his body. Almost looks like Ruvik but Sebastian finally can see that the unknown figure has woman's shape. She is walking towards Lily who is facing away from the woman.

"Come to Mother, Lily. I'll protect you." Says the woman with an emotionless tone. Still, it's too familiar to Sebastian and if he is right this is really his worst nightmare.

She takes off her hood and it's the truth. Sebastian's eyes widened and his jaws dropped. This woman in front of him... his wife. Myra. The name echoed in his head. He hadn't seen her in years, how is it possible for her to be in here?

"Myra...?" Sebastian says in a little breathless voice as his arms falls down slowly. Like he doesn't want to believe in his eyes.

"Getaway! You can't have her!"She shouted at him and the power forced back him. 

Below the floor a white waxy-like monster has appeared. Erupted from the ground which caused to create a big hole on the floor. No, the thing made the whole auditorium into a bottomless hole. Sebastian saw this creature once... he needed to hide away from it. He thought it's Stefano's monster or just some weird creature created by STEM itself, but ostensibly no. It's created by Myra and this thing is guarding over Myra and Lily. Speaking of this waxy monster, it's taking Lily and Myra down the hole where it's came. He can't let this happen, he was so close to save his little daughter and be gone from this nightmare. 

Without any thinking he starts running but he gets stuck. He can feel something gripping his ankle. It's Stefano who is holding him back, he is lying face down his other hand in a fist, and seems like he uses all of his energy to force Sebastian to stay put.

"Don't..g.. w... will fall.." Mutters Stefano. 

Sebastian doesn't care much for it if he is going to fall or not. He just knows he needs to act. Sebastian forces himself off from Stefano's grip, which is not hard to do. When he is done and free to go, the floor below them cracking and falling. 

The gravity change hits Sebastian's stomach hard and Sebastian and Stefano are falling into the endless hole. Sebastian closes his eyes and braces himself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes somebody reading this, I'm so glad and happy! ^^ I hope this chapter will be enjoyable :)

Stefano wakes up to a sharp pain that is coming from his thigh. His head is dizzying and the whole world is spinning around him. His body is sore and painfully and he can't even move his body yet. The environment around him is a mess, with big stone pieces and some destroyed theatre chairs. The room where he is is dark and barely he can see anything. The only light is coming from the torches which are on the walls, but they're not giving enough light to illuminate the whole room. Just a split second until he realises he's lying in one of Theodore's dungeon in one of the cells he can see. If hell exists, this is it thought Stefano.

The realization hits him hard, that the Core is now gone from him and he doesn't have as much power as before. Stefano needs to get the Core. He needs to create, to make something beautiful out of this world out from his mind. Yes, this sounds right and good. It'll be easy, eventually, she is just a kid and he can easily get her just like last time. Her fear gave him something that he could work with it, although he doesn't hurt her or frightened her... maybe a little bit. The Core just afraid, and that was what Stefano loved about the Core.

He tries to stand up to fulfil his plan, but after he manages it, the sharp headache splits to his head like a sharp knife and he collapses down the floor. His thighs are trembling and then he notices his pants are wet. He slowly creeps to a wall below a torch to see better what's going on. Now his back resting against the stone wall. He gasps aloud because there is a rod in his left thigh and the pain increases as he can see the rod in his leg in a better light. It's one of Theodore's symbol rod, which seems like a cross. The longes part is in his leg but it did not come out the other side. Thankfully the junction is out of his body. Until then he doesn't even wanted to know how he got here but now he is thinking very hard at it. But it's not the right time for it, he needs to act precisely and his mind and moves to be organised. Stefano needs to pull the rod out unless it's going to give him bigger damage if the ingot stays there. 

He braces himself to remove the rod, so he takes off his gloves and places them next to himself. He can't take off his pants, as much as he doesn't want it, he tears his expensive trousers to make a larger hole on it. Newly he can see the damage on his skin and the bloody rod. The wound is deep and still bleeding continuously. He wonders why he couldn't feel the pain previously but since he was unconscious and still the question is already answered by himself. Stefano places his hands on his thigh not wanting to touch the rod yet. He takes deep breaths and when he thinks he is ready to act, he places his right hand on the rod and the other one on the wound to keep the pressure firm. His hands are shaking, even though he didn't do anything. Maybe his adrenalin began to produce to get him prepared for what will come now. He exhales one last time and counts to three in his mind, and pulls the rod straight upward. The pain is inconceivable, he can feel it he can hear it, his flesh is tearing apart and under his left hand he can feel his muscles are twitching. Even if he moves with very slow movements the resistance is high and he needs to pull it harder. The whole room echoes from his moans and his heavy breathing. It's painfully and he can't help but to scream and probably cursing aloud. 

The rod seems like it's deeper in his thigh what Stefano imagined to be and the last two inches stays there and he can't bare himself to pull it out yet. Now his pants are bloody all over again and the floor beneath him, and the room smells like blood. The warm feeling of his blood calms him down a little, but the shaking and the loud groaning doesn't lessen. The headache doesn't help his situation either. Stefano can't wait another minute, he knows if he doesn't act fast he is going to bleed out here, and that would be the pathetic death ever, so he grabs the cross again with his unsteady hand and tries to collect himself. He closes his eye and pulls the rod out of his body with a big yelp. The rod in his right hand now, free from his body, opens his eye to take a quick look at that Philistine's symbol before he throws it away from him. After that, he places his right hand on his wound to cover his skin. He can't help himself now and he puts his left palm in his mouth and bites on it, to control his whines and groans. The room echoes from his quiet soft whines and moans. He would not confess this but he can feel a little wetness on his cheek.

When he regains his control over his body he let go of his hand. He caused a small wound on his palm but he doesn't care about it, his hands are already a mess with cut marks and scabs. He tries to shirk out of his trousers, so he unbelt his pants but it's very hard to do it with a freshly open wound and it's also very painful. His breathing has become very laboured but he manages to get out of his trousers. Stefano now off from his pants and he takes off his scarf. He glances at it for a second. He loves this scarf, it would be an honour if it is known that it just save his life now. He fastens the scarf over his thigh and gives it a strong pull which results in him to gasp out aloud. It's lucky he learnt in his war photography career how to do an appropriate pressure bandage. He shivers at the memory, he really doesn't want to remember that. Definitely, he's going to be in the delirium state because of the blood loss and he can't think straight. He is leaning on the wall tiredly. Stefano just needs some time to rest. Sleep sounds amazing the only thing that matters now, still, he can't sleep. His thoughts don't allow him.

His mind travels back to the theatre, back when he had everything and he could get anything when he was in perfect health. Stefano wishes he could bring back those times, but after thinking this he really doesn't know how he got here. Clearly, he had the Core and wanted to create his greatest work yet, but after what happened he doesn't know...he's thinking very hard now, he got stopped by someone. No, not someone. His new masterpiece his work in progress art. That Man who searched the Core made him to this state. Stefano was angry at that Man. HE destroyed his beautiful arts! He doesn't even appreciate them. Not a bit! He is a philistine just like the rest of them. Why only Stefano himself could see the beauty and the underlying content about them!? He felt so disappointed in himself and maybe sadness. This is a cruel world that can't accept anything new, they're fear what they can't understand.

_"His name is Sebastian Castellanos."_ A voice or more like a whisper cut through his thinking, although he didn't know what it said. Stefano froze in place. Who else could be in here? This is Theodore's dungeon and he never saw anybody in here who is alive. This place just exists for torture and death. He was here only once with Theodore and that meeting wasn't exactly enjoyable for him. He doesn't want to know who is it or what the person wants from him so he remains in silence. Stefano doesn't want to draw any attention to himself when he's in this state, so vulnerable even if the voice owner has some good intentions, his pride doesn't allow himself to somebody see him like this.

 _"I said his name's Sebastian. Sebastian Castellanos."_ His eye widened... this voice. This is not Theodore's, he imagined it would be his in there. He can't make his voice sounds different, this is something new... _"Or something you had forgotten."_ Stefano was confused he reached into his suit pocket to draw his knife from it, just in case if he needs to act. He knows this voice. This is his own voice but it's like a whisper which is very raspy and hallow. He smiled at himself as he closed his good eye for a second and his body relaxed... oh that sweet delirium what's playing with his mind.

_"You know it's not the delirium."_ Stefano wouldn't listen to this voice. He knows this isn't real. Someway it's real but this is just his imagination. His eyelid is getting heavier and he tries to fight it to stay alarmed to any upcoming enemy, but his body gave up to his will and his whole world slowly fading away and not later he is asleep. The only thing he hears the voice which is telling him to remember. What a funny voice... whose voice is it again?

He is dreaming now but it's a strange dream. He wakes up in a bed, it's a different room where he was. Sometimes he can control his own dreams but he rarely dreams about being in another dream, but he is ready to take what his mind is generating. Stefano gets up from the bed and he notices that his left leg is fine and also his trousers. It's a relief that he is not wounded in here. Now he's standing, he got a good look at the room where he is. It's not much in there only a bed, a table and a toilet are in there. Looks like some kind of prison, he slowly walks to the door which he finds unlocked. When he is out of the room he is in a corridor, there are some other cells too. To his right, there's a mirror and some suspicious sounds are coming from it... like a whisper, and to his left, there is a larger door, he starts to walking toward the door because he wants to skip that mirror. It's an old metal door and when he opens it, it's made a loud cracking noise. The other room looks a bigger place more like a hospital hall. Stefano hates hospitals for good reasons... He hopes it's not going to be one of his nightmares about the war and subsequent events. There is a gated door on the opposite side, some kind of corkwood on the wall and a big old standing clock. There is some sofas and a plan, how lovely thought Stefano. The whole room smells like medicines. To his left, there is a closed wooden door and reception table.

Stefano doesn't know what he supposed to do with all this stuff, because he believes that dreams has some hidden messages. He walks towards the desk and he can see a paper on it with a pen. His curiosity conducts him to read it, so he does. It's a participation list but there is only one signature in there multiple times. Sebastian Castellanos. He hums to himself, his masterpiece, he now knows his name, gratitude to that voice. But if it's a dream how he knows his signature? He is an artist but he can't replicate other handwriting and arts, because that just not right to do and everyone have their style. He got interrupted by a door opening sound and he looks up from the paper. It's the wooden door this time and a nurse who is coming through it. His brown hair is pinned up, she wears glasses a red blazer with a white shirt and also a white skirt with grey stockings. In her hand, there's a newspaper that she places to the desk in front of him. There is no much emotion in her face what Stefano could read it. Before he could say anything the nurse is talking.

"This place is necessary for you, you're always welcome here." She speaks in an almost monotonic manner and it's very dry. But Stefano doesn't know how he could get here again (not as if he liked to come back here) so this place may remain in here and he might never come back here. But if it's the case to come back here at least he wants to know where he is. He puts on a normal but friendly expression face.

"Ma'am could you tell me where am I? Or is there somebody who could help me?" Stefano asks and he plays his 'role' right. "I think I'm lost " Adds, apparently the hall is echoed as he speaks.

"Whatever you talking about... you are the only soul in here, right now." Said the nurse as Stefano read her nameplate. Tatiana Gutierrez, the name itself sounds Spanish to him but her voice and how she talks refutes it. 

"Please sign in here." She points at the participation list. "Without signing in there is no way to ensure your future memories." There is no chance for him to sign that paper. He won't give his name to whatever is this. And also future memorise?

"I reject it but thank you for your 'help'. " Says Stefano with a little irony in his tone.

"If you need me I'll be back there. Just call me if you changed your mind." Tatiana says as he walks back to the door where she came from. Stefano never was a gregarious human so he doesn't mind at all if he's alone... again. He turns around to check the room if he'll find something useful for himself. He walks to the gate but he finds it locked, the clock is still ticking but it's stopped. On the corkboard there are several missing person papers, they are covered with on others but he slowly checking them one by one. He takes a seat on one of the sofas and starts to read the papers. Several people went missing in the same year or to it in two years, some of them are hospital patients and some of them police/detectives or doctors. He hums to himself. It's strange, one paper says that Sebastian Castellanos went missing. A detective who doesn't know he is missing? It's just doesn't make any sense for him. Apparently, he finds one paper and he could feel the cold sweat forming on his back as he stares at the paper with a wide eye.  


MISSING!

Stefano Valentini  


War/model photographer  


Disappeared in the summer of 2015.

Gender male  


Black hair, blue eyes  


Height: ~5'10" (178cm)

PLEASE - INFORMATION NEEDED  


Call : 1-555-0125-6969

He backed away one step, this is some kind of joke what his mind is playing with him. This is just because he lost so much blood and he was in a near-death state. He reaches to his head because the headache is coming back again and it's unbearable now. He wanted to call the nurse to question her what she knows, but he catches one last paper on the wall and he reaches for it. Missing Tatiana Gutierrez. He looks up from the paper with a rush, to see that the environment went into a darker colour. He runs to the desk and he jumps over it to go to the wooden door after the nurse, he places his hand on the handle and he almost tore up it, but apparently, the door now locked and he can't open it. The metal door behind him opened and slammed close and this circle repeats itself. He turned around to see that the newspaper what the nurse brought with her, is now on fire but the fire isn't spreading on the wooden desk. He slowly and carefully bends his head down to see what it's writing about.

Krimson city post. He never heard of that city before. Fashion model found. Head not recovered. Headless.. floating in the void. Stefano's chest tightens as he reads the newspaper and the anxious feeling comes back. This is his art. But he has never been in Krimson city. He can't think any longer because the door slamming sound is now fading away and the metal door stays open and now his ears start to pick up a strange whispering voice from the corridor. Stefano really doesn't want to go that way but since this is just a dream or more like a nightmare he starts to walk that way. He reaches into his suit to grab his knife but finds it missing, he sighs at it. The corridor is dark and the only light is coming from the strange mirror. He approaches the mirror as the whispers are intensifies.

Stefano stares at the mirror and he can see his own reflection. He reaches the mirror with his right hand to check if it's a real mirror but when he does his own reflection does the same thing but on the opposite side. His own reflection does everything on the opposite side but after he watches his reflection in closer he can see that the person in the mirror is scared and his hair out of place and... and Stefano himself has his eyes back. Stefano reaches to his right to check it but he only feels the lens eye.

_"You need to remember your true self... don't let them control you."_ Says the other Stefano.

"Who... what are you?" He can't conceal his surprise anymore. Stefano has a good tip on that but he needs the answer fixedly.

_"I'm you, what this place wants to get rid of."_ Smiled shyly the Stefano in the mirror. He feels himself perfectly fine, well his left leg in the real world is not as fine as here but he will manage that. His true self? But he found his true self when he was in the war. The pain in life and the beauty in death, he already know what his true moral and true self is. Here he can make wonderful and peaceful art, to bring honest into the world.

_"You don't listen to me! You're starting to lose yourself! Listen to me unless you'll become a monster if you weren't already!"_ Cried his mirrored self as he placed his gloved palm into the mirror wall. A monster he says? He never thought of himself that way.

_"Are you sure? Remember what you did to your friend! What she saw what she felt. The look in her eyes when YOU killed her!"_ He has no friends, he never has and he can't remember who is the voice is talking about. Stefano never cared for anyone, he always was on his own. He doesn't need friends or family although his family left him when he was very... young. He froze until he didn't remember anything so far from his childhood but his memorise starts to come back at him.

_"Yes, just remember who you are!"_ The mirrored Stefano looked behind him he looked so hollowed and scared as Stefano himself can hear a woman singing in the distance. The temperature dropped and he shivers at it. His reflection turned away from him and he started to run into one of the cells. Stefano can't tell what's happening but there is a ghostly like woman, her face is shrouded by her long hair, she is the one who is singing and walks slow shuffling gait towards the mirror. He looks back to see that there is no one behind him in this side, so the ghost creature is coming from the mirrored side. He starts to back away to the hall and he finds out that, the ghost woman is following him, she walked through the mirror and now she is coming for him.

His reflection ran from this woman, so Stefano supposes he needs to run too from her. He enters the hall with a rush and he slams the door behind him. The nurse is still gone and he looks at the missing papers which are on the floor all over because they fell when he got up. He looks down at his paper. If this the place where he needs to come back to get answers, so be it. He runs to the reception desk as the singing is intensified and he grabs the pen and fastly he writes his name on the paper. When he's done with it the place is brightening and he can't even look at it and he closes his eye, after the bright lessen he opens his eye and he wakes up in his cell, in the real world. His thigh hurts so this is surely the real world. One thing sure. This was one of the most complicated dream he ever had.

He doesn't know how long he has been asleep but fortunately his head not dizzying anymore, he has the headache still but it's bearable at the moment. Stefano needs to get out of here, he is not safe in this cell in this dungeon. He slowly moves the scarf to see his wound. The skin is still bleeding a bit and it's pustulate. He sighs, he very hopes it's not going to infect as he puts back the scarf at it. Stefano puts back his knife into his suit, he wanted to put on his gloves but he gives one look on his hands to see the blood clotted on his hands. He doesn't like to see his bare hand so he puts the gloves on them anyway. Stefano places his two hands on the wall to support himself in standing up. It's harder what he thought, his left leg is shaking and it's just very painful to move it, but the right one is fine. When he manages to stand still his vision dizzied for a second, probably of the blood loss, but it's not something what's going to stop him to get away from this place.

Still he supports himself with the wall but slowly and steady he gets to the door. To his surprise it's open and he walks through it. It's a long corridor just like in his dream but this looks endless and it's like a catacomb. Stefano wonders where he supposed to go but he hears some voices from both ends. To his right, there are some death cry and monster noises, to his left just some growls. If he wanted to be honest, he rather goes back to his cell than go one of these ways. Stefano decided to go left, maybe just two or one creature will be there, and if he's lucky he'll be able to sneak past them.

After walking maybe ten minutes he feels very exhausted and his leg is very sore and unsteady. The corridor echoes from gunshots, he starts to wonder if he is going to meet one of the Mobius agents or not, and how he supposed to act when he needed. He reaches a room with columns and there are graves and the whole place looks more like a crypt. Stefano can't go further now his legs giving up under him, he drops to the ground and he rests his back against one of the half walls. He pants a little as he lifts his head enough to see what's happening there but not enough to get seen by. 

There is four figure in the distance and three of them are on fire. They are certainly Theodore's men. The other figure is running like a rabbit and seems like he is fighting against them. As Stefano looking better at the fourth figure he can see this is his masterpiece... Sebastian, he mentally corrects himself. Stefano wonders if he strong enough to defeat all of them, anyway he isn't going to intervene in this fight. Sebastian swapping between his pistol and shotgun to fire and keep the fire creatures away from himself. Sebastian may be getting exhausted, Stefano could see how sweaty his shirt is, how his movements become very unsteady and his shoulders are heaving with every breath he takes, like a deer who ran miles from the hunter but it just fails anyway. But this 'deer' manages to fight for his life even if he has no chance. He successfully defeated one with his pistol and only two of them are running after him with loud growls, since they are on fire Sebastian can't get too close to them unless he wants some burn injuries.

_"Help him!"_ The voice made Stefano jump a little, and it now orders him to do something, but as the voice speaks the headache is intensifying again. Stefano thought this voice lives in his imagination caused by delirium but according to this he slowly becomes mad. He hasn't got any intention to save this man, after what he did to his arts. So Sebastian life doesn't matter for him, he just wishes he could have his camera to capture his death.

_"Just help him! Without him, you can't get out of here. Look at your condition!"_ Stefano doesn't need any help he never needed anybody he was perfectly fine alone. He always managed his problems alone, he's not someone to need others pity.

As he arguing in his mind with his 'another self' Sebastian ran out of ammo and he's fighting with his knife now. He stabs the second monster in the head and cries out because unfortunately the monster's blood is made of hot lava and it's splashed across the Detective's arm. He tries to shake off the hot liquid but the last creature thinks otherwise. It's on him and overthrows him and they fall down to the ground with the fire monster on top of him. Sebastian's knife is out of his hand and he can't reach it. The monster's hands are pressing firmly on the Detective's neck, he only can make choking noises and he tries to get free with his hands. His legs are twitching under the monster with the aim of succeeding in shaking it off from him. The monster is going to kill him in a very slow process, Stefano would not miss this part and he stares intensively. It's not a death what he enjoys looking at because with a blade or gun the moment of death is more coloured and more artistic styled.

_"Now or never, fine. I'll do it myself."_ Stefano is about to protest this but he can't because he is already drawing out his knife and begins to stand up. He can't react to it in time and he makes a wailing noise. He can't control his movements, yet he can feel the pain that is coming from his body. His body is shaking and with a fast tempo he reaches to Sebastian and he stabs the fire monster in its torso and back multiple times until it isn't moving. Looks like Sebastian can take it off from himself now and he sits up, and Stefano finally can move with his own will, but this time was enough for his body to collapse down to his knees. He doesn't feel right, like if he's on fire. Guess he can't watch Sebastian die, his other self doesn't allow to him. They're breathing hard as they look at one other. They make eye contact before they speak. Sebastian was faster now.

"Why did you save me?" Coughed Sebastian as he massaged his neck with one hand. Sebastian's face is alarmed like if Stefano wants to do something to him... he is a fool, in this state he can't hurt him. Returning to the question what Sebastian asked, well if Stefano wanted to be honest with him, he would tell him about the voice and that he was out of control over his body, but Sebastian will think he is crazy. This is how things turned out, Stefano has some chance to stab him in the back ( this is not his style of course but he's starting to get tired of him ) and make it into one of his art so he plays along with the situation. He excludes the voice inside himself which is telling him not to do his plan and just get out of here with Sebastian. Stefano sighs as he speaks, tiredly and tries to sound a little in a shock state.

"My body just acted, the reason for it I don't know." He turns his head to his left as he says it, he doesn't want to look in the eye of this man. Stefano himself doesn't like to lie, still, he didn't lie, he truly was out of control over his body, and he adds:

"We need to get out of here unless more of these will come here. Leave me or not, I don't mind it now." Yes, this is going to get him. Sebastian stares at him for a moment, his face was... disturbed he seemed like he is thinking very hard about what to do with Stefano, but after a while, he stood up and he looked down at Stefano. Now Stefano felt himself very tiny and vulnerable and beaten down, he doesn't like it if somebody stared at him. A feeling runs through him, maybe the feeling of being alone and lonely again and the unnecessary attempt that he took minutes ago to save Seba-

"If you won't talk about your art and you won't attempt to kill me... you may come with me." Sebastian says as he offers his hand. He didn't even think Sebastian will accept him as an ally? This is just the wrong word to use in this situation, maybe because Stefano just surprised and he can't think straight at the moment. Even for a moment Stefano was... thankful that Sebastian stayed alive, but this thread fades away fast, hesitatingly he takes Sebastian's hand. His hand is very warm, Stefano can feel through his glove as Sebastian pulls Stefano up to his level.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be very long, it's because I thought Seb's first chapter was a little too short and that's how I wanted to balance it. I intend to write about 4000-6000 word/chapter.

Sebastian was so surprised when Stefano saved his ass just minutes ago. He wants to think that he's starting to get himself back piece by piece but Sebastian not gonna admit to him. Immediately as Sebastian pulls Stefano up to his level, he can see that Stefano is trembling and falls back down to the ground with a small hiss and he almost pulls down Sebastian himself. Sebastian caught off guard and he wonders what's gotten into Stefano.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian asks with a little rush, but after the question has left his mouth, he can pick up an iron-like smell in the air and after he takes a closer look at Stefano who is now sitting on the floor, not looking at Sebastian, he can see the source of the odour. Stefano's scarf is now on his left leg and it's turned rather bloody red than the elegant pink colour. On his suit has several bloody spots and the man in front of him just looks exhausted. 

"Well I must admit I'm not in my... most blooming state, but I can say for sure I'm quite alright, just please give me a second to gather myself." Murmured Stefano still not looking at Sebastian. Sebastian doesn't like at all how Stefano speaks to him. His body language isn't showing that he is alright and well, he's still sitting, his shoulders prolapsed and even when he is speaking he avoids Sebastian's gaze and he mostly feel very pathetic in front of Sebastian's eyes. It's understandable because Stefano was very excellent and elegantly state before, as a perfect person... with some sick personality. Sebastian doesn't have syringes or medkit or anything what could help on Stefano's condition. He needs information from him and he needs to earn Stefano's trust because trust is what he only has in this situation and if he gets in a really fucked up state, Stefano may be the only one help for Sebastian, even if Stefano is so beaten down and he can't do anything without causing himself any pain and more damage. Speaking of damage he can't tell what's wrong with him, even if he wants to help him he need to know what happened with him.

"What happened to you? How you got wounded?" Sebastian asks with one of his calmer voice, he hopes he could get Stefano to speak. In his detective career, he learned how to speak with victims and with killers. Stefano first didn't say anything Sebastian thinks it's maybe because he needs to collect his thoughts. He looks up at Sebastian and he looks around the room, seeming like he is searching for something. With his right hand, points at something and speaks, he finally is looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"I woke up in this prison which you can find in here, and one of those crosses... " Sebastian looks at what he is pointing at. He saw this cross, here in Union and back in Beacon. Could be a coincidence? "was in my leg." Stefano exhales. "However I don't know how it got into my leg." Stefano broke the eye contact and he is looking down at the floor between them. Sebastian looks back at him as Stefano continuous. If he doesn't know how he got the wound maybe he doesn't remember what happened back in the theatre.

"I pulled it out and tried to stop the bleeding. It's still bleeding but it's nothing that you need to worry about." Sebastian mind isn't willing to take this that Stefano is alright. 

"Are you sure? Can I look at your wound?" Sebastian asks calmly as he lowers himself down to Stefano's level and he lifts his right hand. Not wanting to touch him but to gesture with it.

"No, no you can't!" Snaps Stefano as he looks up at Sebastian and he drags away a bit with a hiss. Sebastian understands that reaction and he puts down his hand, but he is worrying a little. He doesn't want to cause any damage to Stefano in this state. He probably would hurt him even he would kill him in the right way if he wasn't acting strangely back in the theatre. He wants to question him about that also but now he just wants to get out of here. He hopes Stefano keeps his word and he won't try to kill him but he is already so beaten down and if he wants to do something tricky, Sebastian will be alarmed for that.

"Listen, I won't touch you unless you say. But if we want to get out of here, together as you said, we need to cooperate with each other. But after we get out and we part away, if you try to kill me or Lily I need to take some drastic acts." Says Sebastian with a very serious tone in his voice. He stares at Stefano to see his reaction. Stefano does lift his head to look into Sebastian brown eyes and after a few minutes, he speaks. Stefano's response so clear he understands everything and Sebastian couldn't detect any lie in here yet.

"I don't know if we can make this... 'ally' to work but for this time I accept your terms. May I ask who is Lily?" Stefano asks as he bowes his head a bit. Sebastian sighs, he made a mistake now and he can't figure out how to get away from this question. If Stefano acknowledges that Lily his daughter it will give him a great weakness point. He's thinking very hard but there is no chance to get away from it now. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. Perhaps, Stefano, has some humanity left at least not to hurt Lily...

"Lily is the Core as you call her, and she... she's my daughter. I want to save her from this nightmare and I want to take revenge on those who did this to her. If it's hard to understand for you, then I doubt we'll get along." He clenches his fist in his anger just thought of Mobius. His eyes burn with hatred and his breaths a little unsteady and he looks at Stefano who looks a little nervous now. Minutes are passing between them until Sebastian finally calms down and Stefano considers his thoughts.

"I'll keep it in my mind." It's not the answer what Sebastian expected to hear but he takes it for the time being.

"Right. Can I help you stand up?" Sebastian asks him, Stefano nods and Sebastian takes his arm and he helps him up again. Stefano seems like he can stand steady, probably the time while they were talking, he regained some energy but after he attempts to take one step he sways and he would collapse down again if Sebastian didn't catch him by his arm. Stefano makes a confused look and tries to get back control but Sebastian just takes his right arm and bend it over his shoulders so Stefano can support himself on Sebastian. Sebastian's other hand comes to rest on Stefano's left hip and Stefano jumps at a little by it, but he quickly gets used to it. Sebastian hopes that Stefano won't protest this. Stefano's other hand comes to grasp Sebastian's shirt, it's not a tearing grasp Sebastian could tell but it's 'helping' for Stefano to correct his movements. He waits for a second to let Stefano to adjust to this new position. Sebastian's arm is hurt because of that damn fire monster and surely he has second-degree burn injury and the skin looks a little raw and red-coloured. He'll get some coffee and that should help him, just need to find a safe house.

"Does it hurt? Just tell me and we can rest a little if you want." Sebastian says as he looks down at Stefano.

"It's okay for now, we need to get out... maybe go through that wall."

"You know this place? Where are we?" Sebastian starts to go slowly and evenly endeavouring not to cause any discomfort for Stefano.

"Yes I familiar with this place, even though I was here once and the visit wasn't so cozy as I can tell... This place controlled by Theodore Wallace, he enjoys calling himself as Father Theodore and he thinks he is some kind of priest." Sebastian heard him chuckle at the end. After minutes and many corridors, they get to a prison section with four doors ahead. He wants to investigate them in hope he'll find something useful. Maybe some ammunition or healing supplies.

"Why were you in here? And if you don't mind I'll check the rooms for supplies." Sebastian asks as his curiosity starts to grow as he bends down Stefano to the ground, he doesn't think it's a good idea to bring Stefano with him, at least he can rest against the wall.

"You are very curious, Detective." Sebastian turned his back to Stefano and goes into the first cell.

"I'm all ears. Tell me everything and maybe I can appreciate you as a person." Tells Sebastian as he picked up some handgun ammo. He hears Stefano chuckle a bit and he smiles at himself a little even if it's only for a second, Stefano's voice is very deep and awkward but pleasant in their current situation.

"Fine I'll tell you just because you asked so nicely." Teased Stefano. "Theodore wanted to get the Cor... to get Lily. You probably not familiar with his style, but his relationships based on his 'targets?friends?allies?' -whatever you want to call by them- fears and dreams and these all based on lies. You can't get away from him until you accept his terms. And if you reject them you most likely end up in here, in this place of death."

"Yeah I found one of his envelopes with a text one it. 'Lies. All lies!' Probably you wrote it." Sebastian speaks as he remembers back, he is done with these two cells they were connected with a hole. He is ready to check the other two. Theodore is manipulating others to get his plan done, he must be very intelligent, maybe he can manipulate anyone with his monologues, Sebastian needs to stay sharp not to walk into his net. Stefano was under this Theodore man control. He starts to think when Stefano started to change to his current state and if he truly has a normal personality, but until he doesn't know the answer, he'll treat him like as an allied enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend thought Sebastian. Sebastian made it out from the cell and they make a fast eye contact.

"Yes I wrote that. Theodore searched me up and I couldn't get away from him just like the others." Apparently his voice cold and monotonous. Sebastian heard him take a big breath as he entered the third cell. "I played along with his plan not if I had other choices. When I got Lily and her powers I... I was free from his tension, I couldn't hear his voice, I was out from his eyes, I could create my a-"

"Okay I get it. So Theodore is a rat liar I get i-" Sebastian starts to say but apparently one of the lying Mobius agents got up. He reaches his now fully loaded pistol and tries to keep it away from himself as the lost runs at him. The lost emits a loud scream and Sebastian shoots two bullets in the thing's head. The agent's head splits in the middle and tentacles showing up from it. Sebastian really wants to save his ammo so he tries to shoot precisely. It's seems the creature doesn't slow in his movements, Sebastian develops two more bullets in it's torso hoping that should get it down. The lost body moves like a ragdoll as the bullets hit it. The lost falls in front of Sebastian with a big yelp and it stays there. In the room there is nothing he could use, it was worth to come to this cell curses, Sebastian. He heads towards the cell door to exit the room.

"Sebastian?" Stefano asks in little worry in his voice, Sebastian would say but since Stefano is a psychopath he rejects this concept. He steps out from the room, and takes back his pistol in its holster.

"Yeah I'm alright." He looks at Stefano who is now standing against the wall and in his hands he has his knife, holds it front of him in a defensive pose and his shoulders are heaving with every breath he takes. As he recognizes Sebastian he lowers his knife and slips back on the floor. Sebastian wonders if he was caught up with the lost, would Stefano saved him again nor it was just a self-defense mechanism? Anyway he gotta check the last room. He opens the cell door and walks in. In there he finds some shotgun ammo but not particularly much. He walks back at Stefano and helps him up to go toward the corridor.

They're not walking much, Sebastian can hear a loud bumping noise and his ears filled with whispers. He has to let go of Stefano's arm because his head is spinning around him and the pain comes back. In here Union he has lesser headache than back in Beacon. The corridor's candles immediately goes on fire in a row.

"You lost everything," Says the deep harsh voice. "Your failure to regain it led to inaction, which let do despair... And despair let to self-destruction." Sebastian looks at Stefano with a desperate look on his face.

"This is Theodore what you must hear, I hear him too but I exclude that you hear what I'm." Stefano says as he makes an angered face, Sebastian thinks it not directed on him, more like to the voice they hear. The ground is shaking under them as they stops walking.

"You are your own downfall." The gravity under them is changing and they are firstly slowly sliding down the ground and then they are starts falling. Sebastian's stomach is turning at the change. It's just too familiar to Beacon, though he can't react fast and he got surprised as he can feel a handgrip on his shoulder and the world around him goes into blue. He disappears into a black motionless void, still, he can see the world around him like grids. First, he is afraid he stepped one of Stefano's boxes but it's very unlikely because he doesn't have his camera. As if he just blinked once there is sharp light in his eyes and the world takes shape around him and he is on the bottom of the corridor. Sebastian notices Stefano next to him and probably he teleported them down. It's good to know he can teleport with him but he hopes it will not occur again because indeed he is not alright. He retch to the wall to support himself with something stable, he looks down and closes his eyes. He gets nausea from it and he tries very hard not to throw up. 

"Take your time... but I think you need to see this too." Hears Stefano says, as he opens his eyes and looks up from his arms, there are signage showing up like if they were burnt into the wall. 

_'You didn't believe in your wife. You refused to see. It's all your fault'_ and at this point, he doesn't want to read further. His chest hurts like hell because it's the truth. _He's a failure he's a pathetic man who couldn't save his child, even he refused to listen to his wife. The only one who could helped him, they needed each other to support themself and he just refugee into alcohol. It was his only thing what helped him to forget, not to feel his loss. He was blind. He can feel his eyes starts to burn, his chest to tighten. What if he finds Lily? He can't even look in her eyes what he did... what he didn't do when she needed him. He failed as a husband. He failed as a dad. He failed as a man who wanted to become, who wanted to help others. Yet he couldn't help his loved ones. Who gave him to the whole world. He can't bear the feelings, the loneliness the grief the sadness. It would be better if he ended his life rig-_

"What did I tell you!?" Stefano snaps as he hit his face. It's not a very hard hit but it's enough for Sebastian to snap out from his self-destruction thoughts. Sebastian still standing still barely blinking.

"I told you not to listen to him. He's going to get you and you'll become one of his brainless followers. That's what you want!?" Stefano lifts his hand thought he'll hit him again if it's going to snap out Sebastian from that state but he already in there in mind and body. Sebastian catches Stefano's hand by the wrist to Stefano's surprise. Then there is a hint of a smile on Stefano's face.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks, that's... I needed that." Sebastian says as he let go of his hand. Sebastian gets to Stefano's right side and Sebastian is ready to support him. Until then he didn't see the big hole on the wall but he starts to go through it. It opens to a big black area and the ground became water, it's like they are walking on a lake. In the distance his old house appears with Lily's playful tones. And it's calling him towards, Stefano tightens his grip on his shirt and it gives him a warning not to go further. Apparently Lily appears sitting on the water not minding them.

"It's not her! Trust me once." Since Sebastian got saved now two times he ready to take Stefano's advice not to trust in this place. And if he thinks at that, if Lily were in here Stefano would grab her and take her away as fast as he can take his hands on her. So obviously this isn't Lily who is sitting in here.

"Don't worry I won't go for her." Sebastian says as he bends his head at Stefano.

"Who worries?" The environment around them goes on fire Sebastian can't understand how it's even possible but he got some other things to worry about. There are those massive firemen and they surround them as the fire circle starts to decrease around them. Sebastian doesn't know where to put it but their feets are sinking into the water as the air gets hotter and hotter. They tries to get away from it, they struggles, wiggles but it's like a running sand. They sinked to upper torso and Stefano offers his hand to Sebastian who takes it. They hold hands and Sebastian looks at Stefano's face and it's like an open book. His fear is showing up on his face.

"...I can't bend space from here!" His voice is higher and sounds panicked. Likely they'll drown in here... they shouldn't hold hands, but if this is how he'll die, he needs small moral support to take this step, and maybe Stefano needs this too. The water reached his upper neck and Stefano's mouth because he is smaller than him. Stefano takes a big breath as he sinks even downer and downer until Sebastian takes one last look in Stefano's eye it's completely terrified and he disappears into the black water.

"Stefano!" Cries out as he took one last breath as well and follows him down. He doesn't know how much time it'll take for him to die. Long seconds are passing in the black and cold water and Sebastian doesn't know why they're sinking still but his legs are free to move and he hopes they'll end up some solid place where they can breathe. Stefano's hand lengthen and Sebastian worries he had drowned, since he's already out of air he can't think straight and he has anoxia. He fights not to breathe water in but his instinct cries for air and he takes breaths anyway, causing him to fill his lungs up with water. His heart beating faster and faster until he thinks he's going to faint, he is out from the water, falls down from the ceiling and he finally can breathe.

He gets to his side coughs harshly and he breaths rapidly. He coughs up water and he probably puke his whole harslet out. After awhile he settles down and the thought hits him hard that he is still holding Stefano's hand and he is lying next to him motionlessly. Fastly Sebastian gets up, lies Stefano on his back. His eye closed, mouth slightly open, his hair out from his face and on his right face the veins aren't moving, fastly he checks his heartbeat on his neck. He can't feel any and the cold shock rushes through him and he acts without thinking a second. Sebastian unbuttons his dress suit, places his hands on his chest and starts to pump his chest thirty times then he hold his nose close and puts his mouth over his and breaths into two times, he checks his chest to rise properly. Still nothing. He repeats his pressures and breath transmissions. Probably he takes too much force onto Stefano's chest and he can feel his ribs are cracking, under his hands. Sometimes it happens when someone making revivification, that's what they said when Sebastian learnt it. Better to live with broken ribs than not at all. In the eighth round what Sebastian takes, he starts to lose hope but he isn't willing to stop it yet. As if somebody heard him, Stefano's head yerking up and coughs water up from his mouth. Sebastian sits back from him and his heart fills up with relief and glad as he watches Stefano takes breaths and finally struggle to live. Stefano turns at his side to cough and his form shivers. Sebastian's hands shiver too because of the adrenalin. Minutes pass as Stefano stopped his coughing and Sebastian can't hold anything back now even he can't think straight.

Sebastian couldn't bear to watch one more people die unless he can do something for them. He places his hands on Stefano's shoulder and back, and he lifts him up into a sitting position to hug him to feel closer him, to check that it's not a dream, and he truly saved someone even if the person kidnapped his daughter. Stefano goes rigid and jumps a little.

"Damn you! I thought you had died! You son of a bitch!" Sebastian cries out as he can feel Stefano's chest as it falls and rises fastly, he searches rest in them. Stefano's hands comes hesitatingly at his back to hug him back, his head falls at Sebastian's shoulder as he still takes big deep breaths.

"I.. I don't know... why you... you saved me, but... thank you..." Stefano pants, his warm breaths tickling his neck. He doesn't know, his moral code doesn't allow to let anyone die who is innocent or helping him. Probably the last one. But he isn't going to admit to him so he refuse to anwer correctly.

"Maybe my body just acted on his own." Says a bit shaking voice, it's a good eschew answer what Stefano said too. Sebastian can feel Stefano smiles on at it. It's nice to sit like this, they generate enough heat to feel comfortable in their wet clothes. Their breathings are softened and Sebastian takes a closer look at the room where they are. It's nothing matter to him now but there is a mirror on the wall. He needs supplies from it and a little rest wouldn't hurt for him... for them, he corrects himself. He releases Stefano and he looks at him. He looks so hollow like a shell, he is exhausted as Sebastian himself, especially after this event he grows little protective with Stefano, maybe because he is his only company.

"Come on we need to go to a safer room." Sebastian stands up and extends his hand for Stefano.

"Where are we going?" Questions as he accepts Sebastian's hand and bends his arm on Sebastian shoulders. Stefano emits a groan maybe he can feel his chest hurt. He truly feels sorry for his chest but he's alive and that's what matters to him. They are very wet and they'll probably get hypothermia, so they need to dry themself fast.

"It's one of my... power you can call that. And if my theory is right I can take you there, like you did when you teleported us away." Sebastian explains as they walk to the mirror. Stefano laggs a bit in his movements as he sees the mirror. It cracks and the sharp light coming through it with the calming song. He stares at it and the light blinding them and seconds later his old office takes shape in front of them. Oddly there are candles all around the place with crosses.

"Where have you been?" Asks Stefano with a questioned face. Sebastian was in here indeed with Stefano he didn't move from him an inch.

"I was here, here next to you. What do you mean?"And Sebastian truly doesn't understands.

"Nevermind I just got caught up with this. Take it as I didn't say anything." He gestures with his hand. Is it possible to Stefano was elsewhere? But that's just nonsense, maybe he just hallucinated something, he was too long in the water without air. Yeah that sounds good for a theory. Sebastian holds him firmly not letting him fall, where their skins meet Sebastian can fell Stefano's body heat, it's just warm, too warm. 

"If you say so... I 'll help you in one of those chairs, try to take off as many clothes as you feel comfortable, unless you want to get hypothermia." Says Sebastian as he helps him in the chair and he himself gets out from his shoes and socks and takes off his holster and shirt, he thinks for a second if it's a good idea to take off his pants in front of Stefano but he does it for his own sake. Newly Sebastian standing in his black boxers. Stefano's eye widens and he looks a little shy but he starts to undress too. Stefano remains in his pants and handles his clothes to Sebastian who then twists them to get rid of the water after he puts them on the radiator. The radiator itself is small and isn't very hot but it's enough for the clothes. He tries to contact with Kidman with the radio, begins adjusting the dials on it but it's just a sizzle sound what comes from it, probably because of the water... Sebastian hopes the radio will fix itself because that's the only thing he can communicate with the real world. 

He looks at Stefano who is trembling like a leaf just like Sebastian. He goes to his office room to tear off the two curtains from the windows. It's old and ragged but to function as a blanket, perfect. He places his own curtain at his back, it's too long it reaches to his feet. Sebastian heads back to Stefano and the black cat took lying place into his lap and purring as Stefano caresses with his bare hand. Sebastian handles the 'blanket' to him.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Stefano says as he places onto his back, and Sebastian can see on his temple there are sweat drops, also Stefano's face looks red a bit.

"Can I... let me." He can't finish his sentence because he's placing his hand already at Stefano's forehead. Stefano now doesn't flinch away from him and he closes his eye. Maybe he's just too exhausted to struggle or he starts to trust in Sebastian. Sebastian was right about he felt him too hot before.

"You running a fever. Maybe from the water... or from your wound what you have. Can I look at it now? I promise I won't do anything." Sebastian says as he takes his hand away from his forehead.

"You may look, but don't do anything." Stefano says as he takes off his scarf and seems thinking for a moment. Sebastian takes the kitty off from him back to its place. Stefano sighs and unties his belt and gets out from his pants with his left leg. Sebastian now can see the wound. Maybe it's three inches wide and it's very deep, along with the edges it's red -maybe because of the clotted blood, Sebastian can't exactly tell - and swollen, pustulate Sebastian maybe not a doctor himself but it's seems infected to him. Sebastian can't imagine the pain what it costed to get rid of that cross.

"Stefano, it's infected. I think I have somewhere a medkit, we need to clean it unless, unless I don't know. And it should get good needlework as well." Says Sebastian quietly. Stefano opens his eye at it and just stares at him. He inhales like if he didn't take any breaths during the time.

"I was afraid you'll say this... fine do what you need to do."Sebastian already on his feet searching for the medkit. It's not one of those what he can find in STEM but it's from the real world and if this place built from his memorizes it should be there. He finds it and he kneels down in front of Stefano. He opens the box and he immediately finds the hand sanitiser and the hydrocortisone. He disinfects his hands and takes the hydrocortisone tube in his hand. Stefano is eyeing his movements.

"It's likely going to hurt. You might want to hold onto something." Sebastian says as he looks at Stefano who is now leaning forward to place his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian didn't expect this but he isn't going to protest this or deny it.

"Okay, I'm starting it." He takes the cream onto his fingers and starts to apply it to Stefano skin. He didn't want to put too much pressure on the skin but the wound looks very deep. He tries to say reassurances things to calm Stefano who is groaning and hissing, grabbing his shoulder firmly and the muscles in his leg twitching under his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sebastian hopes it'll help his state if he can lubricate deeper in the wound. The skin starts to react to the cream and its start to bleed and to emit limpid fluid from it. When he thinks it's good and faded he pulls away from his hand and check up to see Stefano, he is collecting himself and tries not to look so weakened although Sebastian can read him now.

"That parts is over, I need to sew the skin back together unless it'll bleed and the skin can't heal itself." He puts down the tube and gets the needle and the yarn. He's already reading the paper about what kind of yarn is it when Stefano speaks.

"From here I can tell you that, it's not resorbable yarn."

"How do you know?" Sebastian says surprisedly.

"Because it's thicker than the resorbable ones. They are thicker because of their mission to put the skin together for a long time, for weekends maybe for months." Stefano explains like it's the world simplest thing. Sebastian nods and he is truly amazed by how well Stefano is educated in medicines. He trusts his word on that and he places the instruction aside and he laces the thread. Then his eyes catches Stefano's bare forearm and he can see plenty of sewing traces. He looks up at Stefano who now turns his head away and places his swift arm under the blanket to hide it. He looks like he wants to disappear from Sebastian's gaze. Sebastian's heart swallows and he tries not to think how he is so well informed with this, but he can't appease the truth that Stefano may be suicidal. Sebastian himself also thought about killing himself and there were time when he just stood in his bathroom with a pistol nailed to his head, with the thought of nothing to lose that point. He places his hand on Stefano's other arm which is still on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. I don't grudge you, I also had fucked up times... "Says as he looks up to meet Stefano's eye, he gives a small squeeze to his shoulder. He hopes that will reassurance him, seems like he's successful because under the blanket he can see his hand starts to relax. 

He turns back down to finish his work. It's the tricky part because the distance between the two skin is big. He is leaning forward to get a better look at the skin, the sewing will be easy it's like a sailor knots. Sebastian hopes Stefano isn't afraid of needles and indeed he won't cause any discomfort to him, his vision gets brightened as he looks up what's happening, Stefano took the table lamp in his free hand and holds it for Sebastian, helping him see in a better light. 

"Thanks." He pulls the skins together with every stitch, causing Stefano to groan a bit. He murmurs an apologize and continues his task as he aspires to hurry but not to do sloppy work. As he is working, his blanket just slipped down and he's a bit chilled, but the hand on his shoulder takes care of it and helps back up if it's slipps down again.

"Where did you learn how to sew properly?" Asks Stefano. Now who is the curious one?

"Well I was a police officer and then I became a detective. Firstly I joined to the army." Stefano tremors at it and Sebastian stops and looks up at him. His eye widens and his face strained. Sebastian puts his hand on Stefano's knee hoping he'll accept as an reassurance gesture. Of course, Stefano would be sensitive to war topic so he gives a little pressure on his knee and quickly adds. " I was not on the front... if it's what you wanted to hear. I had learnt a few things, after that I got away from the military and joined to the police."Sebastian returns to his task as he narrates." I had bad days when I was junior police and once I needed to sew up myself, well it wasn't that much put together such as this what I do now on you, but hey I'm here." Sebastian silences.

"Where have you been wounded? If I'm not intrusive." Sebastian stopped with his doing and points to one of the many scars that appear on his body.

"I was stabbed on the stomach with a really long dragger. I was careless with the person who was a thief. I wanted to catch him on my own and that's what happened. But I successfully caught the dumbass."Sebastian says a little happier as he remembers back as he finishes with Stefano and he ties a knot on it. He looks at the straight black yarn line on Stefano's leg.

"I think your leg is well patched up now." He takes one gauze pad and the gauze roll. Sebastian puts the pad on the wound and he firmly gauzes it with the roll.

"You are done. Maybe you'll see the tomorrow's sun." Jokes Sebastian as he creams his burned arms up and he's hissing in discomfort as he does, then places the items back in the box. He can see Stefano is smirking at that, and he truly believes they got closer a bit. Stefano takes his blanket in his hands and swipes Sebastian's hair dry. He totally forgets he didn't dry himself perhaps Stefano's condition was more important to him. Guess he really needs coffee.

"Thanks Doctor. I owe you a lot." Stefano says as he places his blanket back on his back, and slips down from his chair, to sit face to face with Sebastian. Sebastian swipes his hand into his blanket and looks quizzically at Stefano's pale blue eye.


	4. Chapter 4

He slipped down from his chair to Sebastian's level. Now the Detective looks a little alerted and probably he doesn't know what Stefano wants to do with him. Maybe he thinks Stefano's going to hurt him, he would enjoy to swim in his fear but no. Stefano would not do this... for now. Sebastian saved his life and he took care of him and he didn't show the sign of hurting him. They repaid their favour, he saved Sebastian from the monsters and he saved Stefano's back in the water, he shivers at it... he would died without Sebastian. That means there is nothing what could hold Stefano back from killing Sebastian, but not now, he doesn't have the strength for this and obviously, the voice in his head won't allow him to do, for now, he won't kill him after he did these things with Stefano. Well speaking of voice he needs some mental strength to defeat the voice in his head unless it will completely destroy his mind. Minutes are passing and he notices, he probably need to say something because Sebastian is still staring at him. He glances down at the medkit and he uses the hand sanitiser as he speaks.

"I know you have all the right not to trust me, but I think I caused you a great damage in your shoulder," He points at the wound. "and it's seems like it's still bleeding. Would you let me help you, to repay your act?" He uses his soften tone and he hopes Sebastian will let him to do this because he has the itch under his skin to touch his creation. Stefano has this feeling when he's ready to make something beautiful, but now it's just going to be a normal medical care and he forces the feeling down unless he's going to do something drastic with Sebastian. At the time Sebastian glances at his left shoulder to see it's truly bleeding. Seems like he is thinking very hard at to trust in Stefano or not. Then he sighs and Stefano can see as the tension leave Sebastian's body a bit.

"Are you sure you won't sew up yourself with me? Or with some other body part?" He asks as he makes a very serious look. This man is just no fun. Stefano closes his eye.

"Yeah I'm sure, by the way, I would prefer to contain you in one of my blue boxes, frozen in time, but I won't do that." Yet he adds in his mind. He opened his eye to meet Sebastian's browns. Sebastian frozen and a confused look appeared on his face, the fear what he saw when they first met face to face is now gone. Stefano gets a little worried because he searched for fear in those eyes, or more like feelings. Feelings deep in those eyes, the eyes are the mirror of the soul. He saw Lily's even if she has blues the look the same as his father. Why he couldn't recognize how much they're the same? He could get lost in the-

"Okay you can try but if you do something tricky..."

"I won't." Cuts him with an eye roll. "Come here."And Sebastian truly comes closer to him like a naive sheep who is approaching to the wolf. He takes the hydrocortisone cream to his fingers and starts to apply it to his shoulder, he tries to use light pressure on the skin. Sebastian emits a little hiss and Stefanos head snaps up to check on him. Stefano's act surprised himself a bit, but why? It was just abnormal to care for the other man.

"At least don't enjoy this too much." Growns Sebastian, but Stefano can't tell what he feels when he hears Sebastian in discomfort. It's different from others. He can't feel the glory and the beauty in it but something different, he can't draft it. He barely has emotions for others and it's good in a way. _"You truly think it's good? Don't fool yourself!"_

Ah not now he can't be distracted by this voice. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Eventually you are the one who caused it." Sebastian says with a low voice.

"Pardon?" Stefano snaps as his fingers frown in his movements.

"You launched your god damn knife when I was running from your fucking monster!" Sebastian's brows frown. Stefano sighs in deep, Sebastian truly can't appreciate anything.

"Don't say to me you didn't have to use it. It was a lifesaver thing to do. You didn't have anything what you could protect yourself." Stefano explains. _"You didn't want him to die too early, because you don't intend to kill him."_ **Just shut up!** Says to himself. Sebastian opens his mouth to say something but his mouth hangs open then he closes it. Although Theodore did tell him to kill Sebastian but he rejected it in his mind because Sebastian is a gorgeous art piece and Stefano was ready to use him in his future plan. So he accidentally missed his throw, now he would emit a smile, but unfortunately, Sebastian is here and eyeing him.

"Yeah I thought so." He looks down to finish with the cream up. He searches for a sterile needle and he already pieces it together with the yarn. Stefano starts to sew him but unlike what he has done with his creations. It's not going to look messy sew but a straight line with a healing purpose. His eyelid gets heavier and heavier and he thinks he may look like a tired child, he gets too tired, his body suffered enough and he almost died, no he corrects himself he died but Sebastian saved his life, he needs something to keep himself up with, Sebastian could be one solution.

"What's your plan after this?" Asks Stefano with a yawn at the end and he mutters an apology for that.

"If I wanted to be honest I don't know. Probably we'll wait for our clothes to dry until I'll create some supplies and we can rest a bit." Sebastian says as he eyes Stefano to see his reaction. "Tell me, you got your power from this Theodore guy or from the STEM?" What's STEM? He had his powers since he came to Union, he just needed to use them correctly. Of course, he didn't know he has powers, it took him a lot of time to figure out how to use it right.

"Since I came here to Union, but may I ask what is STEM? It's some other name for Union?" Stefano got stopped by a hand placed on his, stopping him in his working. He gets really tired of how Sebastian is treating him but in a way, it doesn't feel unpleasant. He looks up at him.

"Don't say to me you don't know where you are." Probably Sebastian can read his face because Stefano doesn't understand it and Sebastian continues."Oh God, you really don't know!" Sebastian's face goes pale and surprised. Stefano grows a little frustrated because he doesn't like it if he's groping in the dark. Before he can speak Sebastian does.

"Listen to me closely, because this maybe can change everything for you. How I could explain this right and shortly... STEM is a machine created by a company named Mobius. It can link people minds in one dreamlike dimension." That sounds very insane for Stefano and he can't quite put it anywhere, it's like some sci-fi movie. "In here people can live their life in peace until their real bodies are sleeping in the real world. Each STEM machine has one Core, speaking of this it's Lily in here. A pure child mind, her imagination can keep this place together, I mean Union. Or the Core could be a psychopath's brain." Sebastian goes to silence. It's hard to understand all of it even believe it but what if it's the truth? He can't remember what happened to him before he came to Union, his childhood and the war what he can remember, and these two things were shown to him. Theodore used his fear from the war to manipulate him, and his childhood from the strange dream said by... himself in the mirror. He was there again when they took the mirror to came here. In his dream's place with the nurse and the reflection of himself, unfortunately, he couldn't find anyone there now, he didn't even have his reflection in the mirror so he just simply wrote his name down on the paper and then he appeared in this office next to Sebastian. He could hear his mind ticking, all the puzzle pieces go together, the missing papers, the fact he can't remember and if he does a strange headache comes. Still, he's a little sceptic.

"If what you say is the truth how long am I in here? And how long are you?" Asks a little breathlessly.

"I read your personal paper it's in my office, and if it's right you are here since 2015. I came here maybe a few hours ago I can't really tell how time goes in this place." As the missing paper said he went missing in 2015, his dream can't be a coincidence, that dream where the truth lies. Still, it's not the truth what Sebastian said to him, Sebastian went missing in 2013. His mouth twitches up for a second, he'll find out the truth.

"I have a strange feeling about you." He pretends to think for a second. "I think I have read about you in a newspaper, you went missing in 2013." Stefano has cornered him, here how the great lie falls apart as he can see Sebastian's reaction. Hah he knew this whole thing can't be real. **Lies.All lies!**

"I was in another STEM though it was a nightmare. The Core was a psychopath's brain and I can tell it wasn't as good as you imagine, it was very unstable." Stefano's jaw dropped a bit and his eye widened, well he didn't expect this answer, it just confirms the whole story and it scares him. During this time he was an experimental rat who was kept in the dark. He hates it with every piece of his body! How dare they!? _"And since, it's the truth.."_ Says the voice and he's ready to accept it."I didn't know I was in there I thought it's the reality until I figured it out with my partner. I got out but after that I had to live with this, that I'm alone again and nobody believes in me, yet my old partner came from me after years, telling me my daughter's alive and she is in here. Sounds crazy isn't it?" Sebastian laughs hollow and Stefano doesn't like it at all. He sounds hopeless and tired, dedicated to save his daughter. Stefano places his hand at his good shoulder because it's too much for him and he can't resist himself not touching Sebastian now. It seems like Sebastian slowly fades away in front of Stefano and he does not want to see this. Stefano grabs him like he could keep Sebastian here with himself.

"Is there any way out? And what happens if we die in here, are we just wake up?" It's an important thing to know, because if Sebastian could get out once, maybe he can get out along with Sebastian. He doesn't like the fact he is in some kind of simulation. Who knows what other things they done to him already?

"Yeah hopefully we can get out, but I don't know how are you going to act in the real word... If you continue your killing spree I can't take with myself." His voice alerted and deadly serious. He doesn't like cursing but one just slipped out in his mind. His art equal to his life. It's a big decision, to live in some kind of simulation or to live in reality not creating anything... He can't choose, not yet. "If you die in STEM your body in the real world dies with you." Says Sebastian as he stares at him. Stefano looks down to his damaged shoulder and he didn't finish his task, he continues his work as he thinks at it very hard. _"You really want to think about it? In here you are a prisoner, a rat, a no one! You have powers yes that's nice and sweet, but you can't live your life, your body will atrophy in the nothingness! And what will happen if your body dies in the real world? You couldn't do anything for it."_ That's true point taken.

"I..I need time to think, it's a lot to take in..." Stefano says as he concentrates with the finishing up. He needs to go back into that strange dream if it's possible of course. He cuts the yarn and tells.

"I need some rest to think clear. I don't know where I can put these yet..." He stands up as he helps Sebastian up. He starts to put away the objects from the table with the aim he'll rest on the table but Sebastian catches his hand, Stefano jumps a little because it was unexpected and he was deep in his thoughts.

"I know it's very fucked up and there is a lot to take in." He scrapes the back of his head. "In my office, there is a sofa, you can rest there if you want." Yes, Stefano truly would appreciate that so he nods as Sebastian leads the way. Well, it's a typical police office but there are Stefano's papers on the corkboard and some other people papers. There are a lot of child drawings on the wall, how sweet and he doesn't think sarcastic now, he can appreciate every art even if people can't appreciate his, he always was like this. He recognizes Lily's art, even when he had Lily she drew a lot, she drew her mother even Obscura and Stefano himself. Stefano didn't know why she drew him, maybe she found Stefano reliable although he kidnapped her. But he admired and praised her works and well she wasn't scared of him, with time she didn't try to run away, she understood if she did she would caught up with some losts and Stefano himself couldn't help her, even if it was a childish lie to keep her with him, he could protect her and... he would protect her, with all of his strength, and would kill anybody who wanted to hurt her, therefore, she stayed with his beautiful Obscura. Lily's a very intelligent child, just like his father.

Sebastian gives a nod to read his infos, but they can wait he needs to rest."Alright, I'll be back." Stefano makes a thankful look at him as he lies down to his side with the curtain on his back. He hisses in discomfort because his chest hurt like hell and even he emit a low groan. Of course, few ribs had been broken when Sebastian revived him, he glad but he can't manage the pain yet, he hopes it won't pierce his lungs. Stefano lies on his back to be safer. It's an old leather couch it's cold to the touch but he's sure he'll produce enough heat to feel comfortable. Sebastian stepped out of the room and he closed the door behind him. He closes his eye, for minutes Stefano's afraid because he can't sleep now, his mind is racing overfilled with theories. He forces them down and gets himself ready for sleep, to his surprise the sleep comes soon, his breaths become very deep and he sinks into a black peaceful void.

When he opens his eye he lies on the bed in his cell. For now, he knows how the place looks like so he goes confidently. He doesn't need the nurse's advice she can't help him and even if she could the conversation would be very monotone. He heads to the mirror to finally see his other self, unlike last time he didn't have a reflection. The mirrored self looks wet and in pain and he shivers, maybe he can affect him in some way.

_"You came back. Maybe you are not so blind."_ His reflection says with a surprise in his voice. Stefano grabs the mirror and places it down to the ground lean it against the wall, then collapses down to a sitting position. He really doesn't want to stand, he wants to take a long intelligent talk.

"If am I right, you are me from the past." Stefano suggest as he gestures to himself and his other self.

_"More or less. I could say I'm your true self."_ Stefano rolls his eye, he heard that before but it's more complicated, like if he has two self, but he can't quite place his other self yet. _"You can take it as I'm your mind, your memories your feelings. I store them in myself, you are just the shell of the body which is corrupted. What is the body worth without a soul?"_ He has a point, even if he can think right he can't remember to the man he was. What would happen if he can rescue his true self? Will he be someone else, will he see the world as now? _"Definitely your going to change in a good way-"_

"What do you mean in a good way?" Frowns Stefano. "Am I not good for the world? Or for you? Or what?"

_"I mean you can't even imagine how different you were, you were a greater man who had a goal. When you stood up for yourself when no one would. Trust me, I know what we are and what you don't want to become."_ Stefano looks down to his chest and inside he can fell it, something he awakened when he first met with his reflection. He became something more. Did he start to... feel? No, he can't quite tell what is that, he can't encase into words. _"Look around you this place is targeting you, to lose yourself. What do you think of the Losts? They were people like you, they sank into nothingness, they didn't worth it to live."_ The voice becomes louder as if it wants to substantiate his truth with it. His hand travels to his head, he learned that if his other self talks he has a killing headache. _"But You. I. We. We are here still and it's just a question of time when you'll become one with them. Nothing more than a brainless puppet."_ Truth to be told, this place is a nightmare but he can see the beauty in it, the potential, he thought he could use it to his will but apparently not. It's just an illusion of power, it plays with you until it consumes you and you disappear into a void. With the Core or without it he'll lose himself. _"Lily's powers are corrupting you. True power corrupts others, and it can change anyone into a monster because humans are just wrong by their nature... it is your decision whether to give in to seduction or not."_ His mind flies to Sebastian, Sebastian survived this once and he isn't bad as Stefano can say. Hard to say but Sebastian may be the only person who cared for him even for a bit. He sighs, it's going to be a very wrong choice for him, but he won't kill Sebastian... he can't. Sebastian is so honest and he isn't faking his motives and moves. Everything he did to him was from his caring nature. Sebastian stronger than Stefano, he isn't corrupted like others...

_"And if you can accept yourself, you can save yourself and Sebastian and Lily."_ He doesn't have anyone to care. He can't lose anything if he tries... he doesn't have anyone, people just abandoned him, why Sebastian would be different? Though Stefano knows Sebastian didn't leave him, moreover he fought to save Stefano's life from death.

"If I get back my 'soul'... would I want to stay here or to be free in the real world?" He's afraid from he'll be lonely as before. Here he could distract himself with his art, but in the real world, he can't make such a beautiful things. A cold feeling rushes through him and he can't even make eye contact with his own reflection... So small and unworthy to live. Wait did he really said that? This place and his reflection have an effect on him.

_"We'll find out I can promise you."_ His reflection offers his hand and places it against the mirror. Stefano chuckles, of course, he's misty but is it that truly annoying?

"Be it as you say. I offer my body to my soul, I hope I don't sell my soul now for the devil... " Answers Stefano as he places his palm to the mirror and it's seems like a soft liquid material, he could reach over to his reflection.

_"You already were the devil. Let others help you, you won't be alone."_ His hand reaches over as he grabs his other self's hand and tries to pull out from the mirrored world. Only with one hand, he can't do any good so he reaches in with his other hand until his reflection pulls his upper torso across the mirror. The strange world it's likely brighter and his ears filled with different whispers, can't tell what they're telling to him but he has a death grip on his other self and pulls harder and harder as the light blinding him. As if his other self wanted to drag him into the mirrored world, but he won't let that happen he is stronger and he'll pull them out. Supports his foot with the wall and finally pulled himself out along with his other-self. The only thing he can sense is a breaking glass sound, so the mirror broked. He can't see anything but he knows he's still hold something in his hand and he has no intention to let it go.

His vision slowly clears and he can see now, and his breath caught away. Stefano's eye comes back to focus on what he is holding and his eye widens. He's back in Sebastian's office and he still in low level, sitting on something... more like on Sebastian, with a knife in his hands, dangerously close to Sebastian's throat, insomuch it's bleeding. Sebastian eyes panicked and confused, filled with betrayal, his hands try to restrain Stefano's but not too much success because Stefano uses his body weight to hold his hands down. Stefano's hands begin to shake and his throat becomes tight as his voice box very painful as he speaks.

"S..Sebastian..?" Stefano says as he puts his knife away, then lifts his hand, and he can't hold it anymore. His knife slips out from his hand to the ground and it's caused a thump noise, collapses down onto Sebastian's chest because he can't bear the look on those eyes. Sebastian goes rigid under him like a statue. His chest hurts Stefano doesn't know if the ribs or his emotions cause it. He hides his face and tries not to show any of his emotions what breaks their way up from him. The emotions what will break his body and his mind. It's not much, people always said to him he didn't have any but the truth is, he can't show them like others it's hard and very painfully, nobody wants emotions from him nobody cared about his ones. They said it was ugly and disgusting so he started to kill his emotions... not to shown to anybody. And now here he is, in this situation.

"I'm so sorry...sorry... I can't.." He whispers as his harsh breathing interrupted him as he spoke. His pride? Doesn't matter he already lost it when he killed many people in here. He remembers now. The beauty in the moment of death he finds it gorgeous and honest filled with emotions, but after what he did with Emily... the only person who mattered to him, he was disgusted with himself. The picture itself was beautiful but the cost was priceless. He couldn't get himself to hurt someone again, just himself. Definitely his shaking vibrates through Sebastian and he feels himself small he wants to disappear forever. He got back his soul but he feels like he's tearing apart to pieces. Probably Sebastian would kill him now, with his pistol or he would choke him not to waste any bullets, not to waste anything on Stefano, this is what he deserv-

Large warm hands what he can feel on his back instead of a cold gun, and they are caressing him. He gasps a very shaky breath because he doesn't deserve anything from this man...or anyone, from this world. Still, he tries to calm him down, the man who tried to kill him just minutes ago. His eye burning and he can't cry no, don't show anything. Stefano's body becomes very overwhelmed with everything. With the depressing feeling what he couldn't feel until now. His hands come to hold Sebastian's back carefully not to touch his wounded shoulder, to feel the other man closer, hungerly because he didn't have much opportunity to hug anyone, maybe Obscura tried...where she could be? Sebastian also tries to hold him closer, his heart has a calming beat, and he can hear how Sebastian is breathing next to his ear.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I could watch you as you changed back at your ordinary self." Whispers with a husky tone, breaking the heavy silence between them, then he inhales. "Maybe you had some nightmare and you got caught up with it, but I'm glad you came back... Even if you still a serial killer." Stefano lifts his head up to look into those honey-brown eyes. Until then he can't feel it but his nose began to bleed leaving a bloody spot on Sebastian's chest. Mutters an apology for it, and that moment he decided. He wanted to leave this world, this is sick and doesn't right. Even he doesn't want to become what he was, a brainless killing machine, and this place only wants to use him to make death.

"I think I became another person... I can't really explain it to you and you'll probably think I lost my mind." He collapses back down to Sebastian's chest to feel warm and cozy, listening to his heart beating.

"Listen at this point I'm no longer surprised by anything." Replies Sebastian. Stefano collects his thoughts and starts to speak when he thinks his voice is steady and kinda clean.

"I think I was corrupted by this place, I didn't know until I started to dream about a strange place. When I was unconscious or whenever I dreamt even when we took one of your mirrors, I fell into it." Sebastian's hands make large circles on Stefano's back and it's helping him to concentrate, and not to leave himself as he speaks.

"It was like a hospital with some cells. The whole place was a long hallway with a hall and a section which was locked by a lattice gate. There was a nurse, if I can remember right her name was Tatiana." Sebastian stopped in his movements and goes tense under him.

"Wait. Do you say you were in a hospital-like place with a nurse named by Tatiana? Tatiana Gutierrez? Was there a mirror? A corkboard? A strange chair?" Sebastian asks hurriedly and surprised. Stefano should be surprised by that, maybe he truly was in there, after all, he saw Sebastian handwriting there.

Stefano wants to hear the answer from Sebastian. "How do you know?"

"When I first was in STEM that was my safe room, like this now." With his hand, he gestures around. "What happened with you there? How that's even possible to you to be there?" Stefano thinks the last question wasn't for him to ask.

"unfortunately I don't know the answer for that. I figured out there a lot of things, for example, I found missing person papers, many people went missing, I find yours and even mine as well. I think I was confused and shocked when I saw it. I thought it's only a game of my brain but apparently not. The mirror in the corridor, I found my reflection who was restrained there." Stefano hopes he can explain this right because he doesn't know too much either." He was my soul, from time to time he spoke to me when I was in here or when I wasn't dreaming. This went until for now, I freed him and the last thing I can remember... that I'm sitting on you as I am trying to kill you." He exhales sharply, he hopes Sebastian will believe him, he can feel as Sebastian takes a big breath and sighs.

"I don't know how you got there but I think you have changed, I don't know how much but definitely you are someone else, I believe in your story even if it's sounds fabled. Still, I can't tell how you'll act with me... I mean you almost killed me." He knows he doesn't intend to hurt Sebastian anymore. Could be Sebastian the only man who understands him? Even if he worth nothing, Sebastian's ready to help him, and Stefano ready to let him help on him, he can't lose anything... maybe Sebastian, but he won't let anything happen to him. He'll help him with all of his strength, even if he needs to die for him he's ready to do it, he has done already so much viciousness in this world. Even if Sebastian only wants to use him. Be it. He doesn't care for his life anymore. Stefano sits upon Sebastian and looks down on him and Sebastian's hands come to his knees. He looks down at Sebastian with a strong determination in his eye.

"I'll help you get Lily." Says Stefano confidently with a very serious tone in his voice.

Sebastian firstly looks a little unbelief but a hint of a smile appears on his face. "Well it's still better than going alone, I take your help." Sebastian lifts his right hand up and holds it in front of him like a handshake gesture. It's strange but it seems like a start with a clean sheet conception or more like a promise, so Stefano places his right hand among Sebastian's and squeezes it lightly. Then he gets off from Sebastian with a little groan, and Sebastian is sitting up and starts to stand to his feet.

Sebastian scratches the back of his head as he says. "I think I finished with my work, so we only have to wait for our clothes. Until that we can sit down with the candles to warm up, just help me get a lot." Sebastian point at the ground where there is a lot of free space. It isn't a bad idea although he doesn't shiver from cold anymore, but feeling warm is always a good choice. For once they can use Theodore's toys for something useful. They collect enough candles in one place and they're sitting them around as they wait. Stefano sits face to face with Sebastian with the candles between them. He puts his still shaking hands over the candles to get warm them up a bit.

"What do you think when they'll dry?" Stefano asks as he looks at the dancing flame and he tries to distract himself from thinking about what happened before.

"Maybe ten minutes I can't be sure, but I doubt they will be fully dried." Silence comes between them, and when Stefano thinks the silence is kinda embarrassing, then Sebastian speaks again. "You know, you did pretty bad things with others, but I think you should not digest yourself." Sebastian says as he looks at him, searching for something on Stefano's face. "What happened in the past, it remains there. What're matters now what you want to become in the future and how you'll act in the present to achieve your future plan." Stefano has a strange warm feeling about that but truth to be told it's a good conception, and he's glad he heard that from Sebastian. He nods slowly to him with a grateful look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's a longer one ha-ha! It was fun to write this chapter even if I started it very hard. ^^

After a while when they warmed up enough, Stefano went to his office to check on his infos. Sebastian doesn't mind at all, he thinks he went through a lot and maybe if he can find some relief reading those papers, well be it, maybe he can understand his past. He places his hand to his neck, where's now a big band-aid, the wound on his neck is itching, even if Stefano took care of it, it's still itching, probably the skin started to heal itself. Stefano's story sounds indeed fabricated, but after he nearly ended his life, his moves, his look, his posture became strange, or more like different from what it was.

Sebastian digs deep into his brain as he sits down on a chair. Back in Beacon, there were some other cells that he couldn't enter but there was one person who could communicate with Sebastian. He massages his temple, he has flashbacks from Beacon that's true, but is it possible to affect one person to be there? Definitely, Sebastian didn't tell anything about Beacon to Stefano, and after all, he perfectly told everything, every little piece about that safe place. His thread was interrupted by a door opening sound, Stefano stepped out from his office with their clothes in his hands.

"Seems like they dried as much as they could. Still better than waterlogged." Says as he gives Sebastian's clothes to him. Sebastian murmurs a thank you and they start to get dressed. Stefano was right, they're still cold and moist but they need to move fast and get Lily. Sebastian eyeing Stefano's movements, not because he finds him attractive but if he needs help, Sebastian's ready to give him. Sebastian got fully dressed and he's already on his feet as he gives one more look at Stefano who is also ready to go, he nods and they're approaching to the mirror, to go back to the hell of catacombs. Sebastian stops in front of the mirror to wait for Stefano to catch his hand, he makes sure he is holding him tightly and after that Sebastian glares at the mirror and they got blind by it. A sharp white pain that causes them to grimace and to close their eyes. 

Seconds later they're in the dim room and his eyes need to adjust to the new light to see even a bit. He's glad because Stefano's here next to him just like last time, and suddenly a question burst out from Sebastian.

"Now, were you in that place?" Asks as he releases the other's hand and looks in the eye. Stefano shakes his head as a no sign. Strange, maybe it's not possible for him to be back there again, maybe he already done with his task in that place, and that task was getting back himself. He has some doubt to believe that Stefano's normal personality is truly normal and healthy, anyway, Sebastian will find out and he definitely wants to know him from a better angle. Sebastian a bit happy to see Stefano now can walk on his legs and looks a little bit better than he was, still not so fast but steady.

They start to walk to the next room which has a large interior with some kind of circle engravings on the ground and a pool filled with blood. The gate that they'll surely leave don't have any door handle but as he looks at it better, it's a gate which is work with chains apparently there is no winding arm. Sebastian was deep in his thoughts when Stefano poked his upper arm and points up.

"I don't know what are those up there, maybe something useful." There are four cranks control panels and Sebastian's sure he could do something good with them. Luckily there is one rusty ladder what leads up there. Seems safe... obviously hopes Sebastian.

"You wait here," Sebastian points down as he already starts to walk to it. "with that leg I doubt you can get up there."

"You know I could teleport there easily?" Teases Stefano, and he surely can hear a little playful tone in there.

"Yes I'm sure you could, but maybe you could save your strength and help me from below." Sebastian reaches the control panels, from here he can see the whole room and that cross symbol, maybe this is the symbol what he needs for the layout. The question is which panel is going to operate the right circle. Places his hands on the left one and starts to rotate it. It seems to be working because the circle moving under Stefano and he has to fight to stay on his legs and not to fall to the side. Sebastian waits until Stefano can leave the circle, he doesn't want him to fall. The second panel operates two of the circles in different ways, Sebastian sighs... this is going to be a puzzle game, isn't it? 

After minutes and a lot of curses and with Stefano's assistance he finally managed to get over with it. A loud cracking noise that he can hear and it echoes through the room. A blood pool started to effuse into the ground holes, going toward the gate. The room stink with iron and blood smell, but fortunately the heavy gate lifts itself up. Sebastian really doesn't want to think how the hell it's working but if it's worked it worked, worse than that he also doesn't want to know where all of the blood from as he climbs down.

Switches his light up to see more, they ended up in a long tunnel and at the end, Sebastian can see some warm light. There isn't any light in the tunnel and they walk slowly in the dark. At the end of the tunnel, there is a level changing and firstly he goes down to help Stefano get down not to strain his left leg. Sebastian helps down him by placing his hands on Stefano's hips causing the other to make a surprised look, but with Sebastian's help, he can get down nice and easy. There are a lot of dead bodies and Sebastian draws his pistol out from its holster. He doesn't know what monster will be in here but he will be alarmed to welcome it. As Stefano see his reaction he says nothing but follows his act and he's drawing his knife out. They ended up at a dead-end and the familiar deep husky voice speaks.

"Sebastian Castellanos," Sebastian looks up and point his pistol at the man who stands above them with his back. "and Stefano Valentini you have finally come. I've waited for you."

"You are that Theodore guy isn't it?" Sebastian says with hatred in his voice.

"Ah I see my ally spoke about me." His voice is charming as he speaks. "It's very admirable Stefano, to know you're still loyal to me and distribute my princip-"

"I do NOTHING for you! I just warned him, that you are a coward who manipulates others." Hisses Stefano also not as calm as he was before. Probably he's angry at him and he doesn't intend to work with this guy ever again. Theodore finally turns to be face with them. A black tall man who wears a black priest dress and holds a cane in his hand. The man in front of him looks older than Sebastian maybe he's on his fifties, on his left face there is a big scar.

"It's a shame to hear that from you, friend... To tell lies about me and betray me, I should punish you for that." Theodore goes silent and stares at Stefano with intensity.

"Coward speak louder! I won't kill Sebastian for your advice no matter how you beg me or seduce me." He launches his knife at Theodore but before it could reach Theodore the flames are rising and the knife glance off to the ground. Sebastian amazed by it he can't tell how that flames managed to block the knife like a wall. Stefano emits a low groan and collapses down to pick up his dragger which obviously hot, but since he has leather gloves it doesn't mind him.

"Your behaviour is impracticable, just like your personality... a failure. " Said coldly Theodore.

_"We have the same goal Sebastian. We can help each other, friend."_ A voice split into his head and it's Theodore's voice, he tries to play his game with Sebastian just like with Stefano. _"You'll be reunited with your daughter, I'll help you properly... but first, to prove your loyalty toward me, you must kill Stefano._ " Hell if he did!

"You're truly a liar who wants to use others." Snaps Sebastian. "I already know who has Lily and I don't need your help 'friend'!"

"So be it... " Theodore tap with his cane and the flames surround them. They get closer to each other in the middle of the fire circle but the heat unbearable. 

"I showed you the path here. You must learn that I'm here to help. Return to me willingly, not as adversaries, but as allies." Sebastian really hopes he will not be in this place again. Surprisingly now he can't feel that they're sinking or anything drastic, but he can feel Stefano's grasp on his forearm, ready to teleport them away at any time.

"Farewell, for now, Sebastian... and Stefano." The ground is shaking below them and a strange loud noise comes from the tunnel. Sebastian has to look closer to see a blood pool coming towards them, insomuch that they got knocked back, and the world around them goes into black and cold. The only sound he can hear is Lily's desperate crying.

As he can regain consciousness and tries to open his eyes he can see Lily in front of him, he reaches his hand out to grab her. "W..wait." His eyes snap open but Lily vanished and loud groans replaced her crying voice. His body sore but he's more than happy to see he isn't covered in blood and as he looks at himself, he catches Stefano who's sitting next to him eye closed. They're in a wooden house with a lot of windows. The groanings grow even louder and Sebastian gently shakes Stefano's arms.

"Stefano you need to wake up!" Says Sebastian panicky and he glances to his side to see if there is any enemy in the house yet.

"Hmmm?" Answers dreamy, there is broken glass sound and for this Stefano's eye snapped open and he is more than awake now. Sebastian stands up hurriedly draws his pistol out and turns back at Stefano who's also standing up behind him. Apparently, there is a woman soldier who has a machine gun in her hands, she has brown pinned up hair. She wears a blue belly shirt with white pants. 

"Well hello! I thought I couldn't get here in time." She already shoots through the window.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asks as he still points his pistol at her.

"Later for the talk, we need to stay alive unless there will be no chit-chat." Sebastian looks out to see, indeed there are a lot of losts walking around the house. It takes only a moment to agree with her and point his pistol at the losts rather than the strange woman. Stefano already draws his knife out from his suit pocket and he heads to the house's back to cover them in the back. Sebastian places traps on the floor with his crossbow, fortunately, he did more than enough arrows to use them. The losts don’t seem to want to run out because they're coming as if it were no tomorrow, and different ones also show up. Sebastian fires along with the woman and his ears filled up with a groan and shooting noises. Stefano on the back makes good work killing them even if he's wounded. Minutes are passing and Sebastian is afraid he might run out of ammo and Stefano maybe get tired.

Speek of the devil, Stefano can't hold them out in the back anymore and he shouts. "They got in! Little help in the back?" Sebastian was ready to go back from the window but one fat lost got to his back making him to fall over, the pistol flew out from his hand to his leg. It wants to bite his neck but he doesn't allow it and Sebastian struggles hard. The woman soldier starts to shoot one by one not wanting to shoot Sebastian. The final blow was when Stefano launched his knife into the lost's head causing to finally fall limp motionlessly on Sebastian and he quickly shakes it off from him. Sebastian kicks his pistol to Stefano to be able to defend himself with something and Stefano can grab it in time and shoot before one of the lost jumps at him. Sebastian tells a thank you to them, picks up the knife from the lost's head and heads to Stefano to help with the ones they're already got in the house. They switch weapons to fight their own kind of weapon of choice.

They're cooperative very well in the fight as they fight back to back. Sebastian finally can feel now, he truly has someone who can help him, the last time he could feel this when he had a partner. It was a while since Joseph went missing, but now he can only feel a bit of happiness he supposed? Sebastian feel secure with Stefano enough to believe, he will not betray Sebastian. The ground shakes under them and a laughing voice cuts through the groanings.

"Oh God what the hell is that!?" Hears the woman speak as Sebastian stares out the window to see what's happening.

"That's my Guardian. How can she be there?" Stefano says breathlessly and tiredly. Sebastian may not want to know but until it kills their enemies it's a good sign. Stefano places his hand at Sebastian's arm and with his knife gestures out to his creation, and whispers. "I don't know if she is going to cooperate with us. I can't feel the connection between with me, I told her what to do and she doesn't seem like to want to obey me."

"That means we need to take it down too?" Whispers back to him and Stefano gives him a slow tired nod. 

"I'm afraid yes, but until she focuses on our enemies she doesn't bother me. Moreover, we can let her destroy them, then we can kill her."

"What are you two talking about?" Hisses the woman as she still fires out.

"See that thing? Don't shoot it until it focuses us... or maybe we could hide from it." Replies Sebastian as he searches a good blind spot where the Guardian couldn't see them. If they climb out the back window they could hide there. Stefano seems like to think about the same because he already goes to the woman to tell their plans. The losts seems to pay more attention to the Guardian who's killing their peers. They fastly got out through the back window, they catch their breath. Sebastian collapses down to the ground to rest his back at the house wall, pistol in his hand still alarmed to any upcoming enemy. Stefano standing above him his hands are resting on his legs and he breaths hardly, the strange woman peeking at the Guardian as her shoulders fall and rises. They're exhausted but the fight isn't over yet, maybe they won't be so lucky and the Guardian decides to pick up a fight with them. Sebastian doesn't know what connection was Stefano talking about, but he will take his word if he says he can't control it.

The Guardian seems as if it's just playing with the losts, like a cat with its meal, and when it's getting boring with them the Guardian easily strike one with her chainsaw arm, causing to cut two pieces the losts. Sebastian shivers at it, he faced with the Guardian more than one time and he can say he had some fear of death then. After long minutes passes Stefano speaks in a low tone.

"Is she goes away, Miss?"

"I don't know but now there aren't any zombies around here. It's just wandering around and still laughs." Whispers the woman. "Oh! Something happens." Sebastian peeks out along with Stefano and they can see the Guardian's heads falls apart still laughing in a horrible tone, then his body falls to the ground. Sebastian sighs out in relief because he really has a little ammunition left. He gets up and looks at the soldier.

"Now can you tell us who are you?" Questions Sebastian and he hopes he'll get an answer. The woman looks back at them with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm Esmeralda Torres."

Sebastian points at himself. "I'm-"

"Sebastian. I know, but you. Who are you? You're not in the plan." Torres faces to Stefano questioning look crosses her face.

"Stefano. Stefano Valentini. May I ask what plan are you talking about?" 

"I guess you are in the party now. No time for twenty questions, my safe house isn't too far. We can talk on the way there, come on." The plan, definitely rescuing Lily what else could be? They start to walk in the forest quietly, Sebastian takes a look at Stefano to see his pants again red, he closes his eyes and exhales. 

"What's wrong?" Questions Stefano. Sebastian opens his eyes and points at Stefano's leg.

"Nothing's wrong with me, but you again so beaten down, I hope we can find some coffee." Stefano visible eyebrow raises as he can see his leg.

"It's nothing I'm used to the pain and I didn't even notice it, my chest hurts more, I'm not used to running with broken ribs." Sebastian shakes his head, obviously, he caused the broken ribs and he feels a little remorse for him.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be." He lifts up his hand in a defensive gesture. "You saved my life, don't get me wrong I didn't say it to make you feel bad. I'm glad you did this." The cold feeling disappeared from Sebastian's chest, and he gives him a nod then he looks at Torres.

"Hey, you can at least tell me how you know my name." Torres looks back at them.

"Kidman told me to keep an eye out for you." She pauses. "She said she would try to get your help if the plan went to shit. And here you are so..."

Sebastian gain upon her. "Wait... I'm lost... What plan, getting Lily out of here?"

"And taking Mobius down for good." Sebastian would dare swear by he can hear some playful malice in her voice, but he doesn't mind. Fuck Mobius. "Wait a second." She began to run and Sebastian looks back at Stefano who obviously can't run so he stays with him. "Shit!" Sebastian can hear her in a distance. As they approach to her Sebastian can see the road fully ruined and lies in pieces. Torres looks lost and she seems like thinking.

"Let me guess, the way back to your safe house?" Because nothing can go easily in here thought Sebastian.

"There might be another way, come on." She turned back and heads back, her eyes caught some barricade made of rotted trees but more importantly, there is a path behind the barricade.

"One of us has gotta lift while the others crawl through." It would be easier if they could just climb on through them or they could use Stefano's power, but Torres already bends down and lifts the trees up. Sebastian jaw dropped he looks at Stefano who does the same, eye widened and he already goes to help her along with Sebastian, Torres could break under the weight. But they can't touch the trees because she speaks in a muttering tone.

"Get under! Get your asses through before I drop it on your heads!" They fastly went through it and Sebastian places his hands under the trees so Torres can go after them. Stefano wanted to help him but he gestured a no sign, Sebastian won't let him to carry anything heavy with his wound. As he imagined the trees are not light but it's bearable, after Torres's with them in this side he drops the trees down.

"You need a break after that, old man?" Teases Torres, he can hear Stefano who emits a low giggle, and Sebastian himself smiles a bit.

"Come on, I'm not that old... " Sebastian says and he wants to return to the previous topic of ours. "So you're telling me Kidman had a plan to take out Mobius all this time?" They head toward a cave.

"Actually, it was your wife's plan."

"Wait, Myra? So that's why she is here. She's part of Mobius." He saw her back in the theatre but she... changed she looked more like Ruvik. "Ah, this is ridiculous... " The cave changes its height and they need to crouch down, Sebastian afraid because it's going to be hard for Stefano but he manages to do, emitting low hisses as he does.

Sebastian's mind filled with thoughts. All of these years Myra tried to get close to them, to help rescue Lily out of here. She knew Lily is alive and Sebastian didn't even give a damn minute to listen to her. _"It's all your fault."_ Echoes the voice in his head. Everything was right under his nose! He was too blind to listen to his wife. _"You was too blind."_ Maybe he's a truly awful husband... _"You're awful, pathetic."_ He can't get rid of these thoughts because they're true, but he has to fight to stay sharp and save Lily. He doesn't know when he closed his eyes but snaps open as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"You look more like a lost soul... are you okay?" Asks Stefano worry showing on his face. Sebastian smiles slightly because Stefano brought him back from his thoughts before, by snapping his face and now he can do it only with a single touch. He may look very hollow if he noticed it, Sebastian never could hide his feelings well. He places his hand on top of Stefano's and squeezes it lightly.

"Yeah I'm okay I just got caught up with it." Answers Sebastian and he let Stefano's hand go and Stefano's arm fly off from him.

They reached a dead end, and as Sebastian wants to mention to head back to look some other path, but Torres speaks and looks up along with Sebastian.

"We've got to get over this. Can you help me?" Stefano wants to protest but Torres already backs away to get some distance.

"Yeah, of course but-"

"Then be ready!" Says and Sebastian bend his hands together and Stefano steps away from her way. Torres runs to Sebastian who gives her a powerful push causing Torres to jump up higher. She manages it and successfully holds on to the rock's edge. She seems to struggle a bit and Sebastian's ready to catch her anytime.

"Hold on I've got you." Says Sebastian as he spreads his arm.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine... " As she said it she gets up and Torres disappears from their sight. Sebastian and Stefano glance at one other and Stefano offers his hand, Sebastian takes it with no word because obviously there isn't any rope. He has no doubt about she couldn't raise them up but if Stefano can teleport them up, it's easier this way. Sebastian will throw up again, isn't it? He sighs one more before they go into a cloud of blue smoke, Sebastian can hear Torres say. "Okay, come one by one-"

They entered into a black motionless world which looks like a spider web and one second later they're up, behind Torres with a slight blue light. Torres jumps a little at it and Sebastian bends down to his knees and Stefano's hand on his back making circles, surprisingly tender care. He breaths heavily he still doesn't use to this way of travel, then he can hear a gun rising sound and Sebastian looks up what's happening. Torres raised her gun at Stefano, who is now looking up from Sebastian to her.

"I didn't see any power like this in Union yet, what belongs to a person, so my questions are are you psychopath? Because there shouldn't be any! Are you after the Core?" Says Torres as he aims at him, fastly Sebastian manages to stand in front of Stefano.

"Let me explain Torres-" Says calmly Sebastian still struggle to stand still.

"Shut up, I want to hear from him." He can hear as Stefano exhales deeply and steps away from Sebastian.

"I may be a psychopath as you call me, but I don't intend to capture Lily anymore. I did want her power for myself, just because Theodore blackmailed me with my fears. And when I've had her, her powers corrupted me," He looks away."now I just want to get out from here, forget all of these things and live in peace."

Sebastian surprised by this answer, until then he thought Stefano will be still after Lily. But it's a good change in their relationship.

"Wait. Did you say, Theodore? Theodore Wallace? And you said he could manipulate you?" Torres seems confused and surprised as she slightly put her gun down.

"Yes, him that maniac. Why?" Support Sebastian in their conversation.

"Because there were few people involved in this plan. Kidman, Myra, Me and Theodore. I didn't even think Theodore would be a traitor, and a psycho as well if what you say is true." She places down her gun and her hand flies at her forehead. "Ah this is going to be more complicated now." Sebastian can't blame her, Theodore played his role good... annoyingly good and the plan now is to take him down, or just exclude him from Lily.

"Look I don't know why you guys working together but it's not my business, my task is to help get Lily out. I don't take responsibility for Stefano if he goes mad, so he's up to you Sebastian." She started to walk out of the cave. "I just warn you if he gets close to Lily he'll lose himself against the power."

"Understood, everything will be fine, right?" Sebastian turns at Stefano who gives him an unsteady nod and a quiet "Thank you." He won't let him to lose himself again, no, he'll help him.

They got out from the cave to a plain, and Sebastian still very curious so he asks."How was this whole thing supposed to go?"

"Once Myra and Theodore got Lily, Theodore and I were gonna get her out while Myra stays behind to take care of Mobius. Kidman stayed outside to make sure we can get out of STEM in one piece. But after this, the whole plan goes to hell so we have to improvise." Torres unexpectedly starts to run away again. God why is she always run away?

"Oh no." Says in a low voice. When Sebastian catch up with her along with Stefano on his side, they crouch down. There is smoke in a distance and a lot of fire monsters. A two-meter high figure emerges from the flaming house and he has a large flamethrower in his hands, the head is odd-looking, he wears some kind of white mask, the dress what he wears a ragged black priest like a coat. He fires with his flamethrower and the environment goes on fire. Luckily the creature didn't notice them, yet.

"So much for your safe house... " Sebastian says ironically.

"Hah I wouldn't put my safe house in the open place like that. It's hidden. You see that red flag on the tree?" Torres points at one of the trees in the back. "Now we need to get there through them." She starts to get going, Stefano cracks his throat to draw some attention to himself as he catches her arm causing her to stay put.

"What?" Snaps Torres, Sebastian can't help on himself and emits a little laugh.

"I can bend space so I can get us there. Unless you want to fight with that, whatever is that." Stefano explains as a small smirk appears on his face too. Torres seems to think for a moment and say.

"Is it possible for us to travel with you? Isn't that going to be unload for you?"

"Not a bit." Stefano looks pleased with himself and extends his gloved hands to them. "So you say it's under the red-flagged tree?" Questions Stefano as he peeks out from their hiding place.

"Yes, there." She answers. "Any advice for the first travellers?" Torres sound a little nervous, and Sebastian gives him his best advice.

"Try not to throw up." Says with a little smirk. He can hear her say a little "Oh Fuck" under her nose.

"We are going." Alerts them Stefano and gives them a small squeeze and they enter to the black void. Sebastian gets used to this environment. The travel takes "more" than one or two seconds now. Sebastian thinks it's because they teleport farther or maybe because now there are three people who bend space and affects Stefano's power. Still, it takes not too much time until the big punk tree with the red flag appears in front of Sebastian. Gladly he feels better and he's able to stand but the world still spins around him, and he closes his eyes for a moment to regain his sense of balance. Hears Torres beside him and she makes some retching noise. She's strong but her stomach isn't, but who does he want to fool? He isn't feeling right at all.

"It's okay it'll pass." Hears Stefano behind him, Sebastian opens his eyes to see Torres, and really she's throwing up. Stefano is behind them eyeing their enemies if they want to come or not. Sebastian hope they did not draw any attention to themselves.

"Oh fuck... I would have rather fought with them. But it's one way to do it, I guess." Harsly said Torres as she stands up. "Come on there it is, just helps me open it I don't think I can do it alone with this dizziness." Sebastian walks beside her collapses down and together pulls the roof open. There is a hole and the safe house might be an underground bunker. Torres jumped down and Sebastian follows her down as he looks up to help Stefano down he raise his arm, but before he could do anything Stefano already bent space and he is down with Sebastian. He felt himself a fool for a second, of course, Stefano can do this. Sebastian can hear Stefano chuckle behind him.

"Thank you caro, but I think I can manage little problems, I'm not that helpless." Smiles at Sebastian, and Sebastian more than happy to see that some of the colour is back in his face. 

"I never thought that you were helpless. Moreover, you saved my ass again back in the house, thank you."

"You're welcome." His smile widened more and it's an undeniable happy smile.

They head down the stairs and Sebastian can pick up some strange smell. This is gunpowder.

"Listen, don't freak out at the amount of explosives I've got in here. They're safe as a cookie dough." Says Torres as she opens the door. "I not supposed to let you in, "She points at Stefano." but I hate Mobius and I don't follow them, so feel right at home."

This safe house looks more like a basement and it's smaller than Hoffman's, it's not much is in here, a table with a computer, some storage rack a back door that leads to another room and a coffeemaker for Sebastian's delight.

"What are we gonna do with Theodore?" Questions Torres as she brought some extra chairs for them.

"I don't know... he's insane." Sebastian sits down with Stefano. "His hideout looks like an inquisitor's dream home." Stefano burst out in laugh but fastly the laugh got replaced by a painful yelp and his hand flies at his chest. Sebastian really hopes some coffee will help on him because it's getting hard to watch him suffer. Torres cuts through returning to the subject.

"Wait you said Theodore wanted Lily and you got her, right? Then where is she?" She asks from Stefano.

"Theodore doesn't have her. Myra took her from Stefano, I don't know if it's good or not." Helps Stefano out because he doesn't look like who can talk now, Sebastian sighs."She changed when she got Lily like Stefano. She's probably hiding from Theodore and from us to protect Lily."

"So the plan is to take out Theodore and hope she'll change a bit?"

"Yeah but we've to find him first." Sebastian answers.

"How are you gonna do that?" Asks Torres.

"Well, I have company, "Sebastian glances at Stefano." but I'll call O'Neal for advice he helped me before, maybe he could now." Sebastian think a bit. "But I'd better give Kidman an update first." Sebastian stands up, draws out the radio and starts to adjust the dials, hoping it'll work now.

"But be careful what you say over. You don't want to unveil her." Says Torres after him. Right he can't say anything foolish through the radio, he knew Kidman completely aside and he's glad she's on their side. The radio emits a sizzling sound and he can hear Kidman's voice.

"Sebastian? Where have you been? Did you find Stefano?" Says little nervously.

"Ahm actually the plan changed and seems like he's on our side for now. We have the same enemy for the time being." Sebastian glances at him who looks at him. Kidman remains in silent.

"I don't like your plan Sebastian, I hope you know what are you doing." Kidman says coldly with a sigh."At my tip, he doesn't have Lily?"

Sebastian sighs. "No, he doesn't have anymore, I've been in contact with Agent Torres... her intel has been invaluable."

"That's good news. So what're the bad ones?"

"The bad ones, there's someone more powerful and wants to take this place over. And he needs Lily to do that. Torres told me you know him, too. He's a real smooth talker..." Sebastian hopes Kidman gets the infos, because Sebastian can't put it more simply.

"Damn I think I know who you're talking about... I'll send some infos to your room. Keep me posted, you know I'm here for you."

"I know." And he truly does. "I trust you Kidman." He ended the call and he glanced at the coffeemaker. Let's see if it can heal Stefano, he glances at him and thinks for a bit. If the coffee can truly heal him he needs to get rid of the stitch from his leg unless it'll stay there. Worth a try, he walks to him.

"Stefano, we need to take out the yarn from your leg. I know I might sound stupid, but trust me." Sebastian says in a low voice. Stefano's eye widens at him but slowly become his average face, then Torres speaks playfully.

"I can leave until you're finishing up if you're a shy cat." 

Stefano shakes his head and his hair gets a little out of place. "No, it's fine. Do whatever you want to do." Sebastian bends down in front of him, he doesn't want to cause him any discomfort in front of Torres so he rather does everything through the hole in his pants. Still, the wound looks red and irritated but Sebastian's happy to see the stitch has stayed together and just a little bit let go. He glances up at Torres.

"Do you have any clean scissors? Or a knife?"

Torres thinks for a moment and started searching in the back. Sebastian hopes the coffee will work because if not, he needs to sew Stefano again. Torres has returned with a little scissors and she handed it to Sebastian then she left the room. Sebastian thanked her and he already started to cut the yarn and remove it from the skin. The skin agglutinated a bit and it doesn't look like when Sebastian first saw it. Stefano remained silent and looks intensively at Sebastian. He removed all of the yarns and he stands up to make one damn good coffee. It didn't take one minute to be ready and he hands the mug to Stefano, who looks at Sebastian questioningly.

"Drink some, you'll feel better from it." Stefano finally takes the mug fully into his hands and he blows it because it's obviously hot. After a while he takes a little sip and when he made sure it's not some kind of poison he takes more sips. Then he hands back the empty mug at Sebastian with a smile on his face.

"That was nic-" He can't end his sentence because he leans forward and his arms fly tightly around himself, and cries out in pain. Sebastian feel like if someone has dumped a bucket of ice water on him because his chest filled with coldness and tightening feeling, the coffee supposed to have healing effects. _"You can’t do anything without causing any pain."_ Without any idea he places his hand on Stefano's back and he tries to calm him down and say reassure things to him. To the noises, Torres ran back to the room where they are to check on what's going on. Stefano trashes under his hand and groans loudly, Torres seems like lost just like Sebastian and they're standing there not knowing what to do or even what's happening with Stefano. 

"What did you do to him?" Asks Torres panic rising in her voice.

"I... I just give him a coffee, I didn't know he'll react to it so badly!" After minutes of what seems like ages, Stefano may be calmed down and his arms let go of his death grip on himself, and slowly he sits up unsteady.

"Oh my God I thought it'll help! I'm so sorry Stefano, it's all my fault I-" Says Sebastian hurriedly as a cold sweat formed on his back.

"Stop." Breaths harshly Stefano, and he catches Sebastian palm and places it at his chest. Sebastian wants to jerk his hand away not to cause any damage to him, but Stefano's hand on his won't let him to go anywhere.  
"See? You didn't hurt me, there aren't any broken ribs anymore." Sebastian can feel Stefano's fast heartbeat and his stabile strong chest, his heart filled up with warmness. For a moment he thought he might poison him or might like to kill him. He's glad it didn't happen. Stefano emits a shy smile at him with a little misty-eyed, as Sebastian's hand still shakes a bit on the other's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain. The only thing what Stefano can feel. After he handed over the mug to Sebastian his chest began to hurt like hell. It feels like if he been torn apart again, his bones are cracking and moving slowly in his chest. Painfully as he can feel how his meats tighten between his broken ribs. Stefano doesn't know what's happening to him and as he can hear Sebastian panicked voice and his hand on his back, he's sure he doesn't know either. The pain spreads through in his body all over and now not only his chest hurts. He can only hope against hope it'll end soon because his body is shaking and his heart beats so fast. Stefano knows he's probably swearing aloud or suspiciously something like that. The broken bones rejoin together and this is the most painfully part, even a single bone fracture is painfully but now the bones boils in his chest. Bones that normally can't get together again. Stefano takes several deep, gasping breaths maybe coughs a few times until he can feel that his lungs aren't hurting anymore and his chest is in one piece.

Slowly he sits up letting his hands fly off from him, still shaking his body overwhelmed but the calming warmness helps a bit and Sebastian's hand on his back. Speaking of this Sebastian's hand suddenly off of him, Stefano opens his eye to see Sebastian. What he can see is Sebastian's desperate face and the panic in his eyes. Sebastian now seems more like who wants to run away because of what he did, probably he thinks he hurt Stefano himself, but no, it's just the opposite of what happened. 

"Oh my God I thought it'll help! I'm so sorry Stefano, it's all my fault I-" Says Sebastian but Stefano won't let him to finish his sentence, he reaches for him to place Sebastian's hand on his chest, thinking if he didn't do this for Sebastian, he might drown in his self-torturing thoughts as he saw before. He keeps his hand there even if he is too overwhelmed with the previous events.

He breaths out a "Stop." to test his voice. It's unsteady and week not like what he normally has. As he convinced Sebastian will not struggle against him he says.

"See? You didn't hurt me, there aren't any broken ribs anymore." Sebastian's shaking hand starts to relax on his chest and starts to search for anything unusual on his body. Stefano smiles at it because Sebastian really is a good person, too good for everyone, or even for the world. Even if Stefano thought he might die from the coffee, he couldn't have blamed Sebastian. Sebastian sighs out and closes his eyes.

"I'm glad, I thought you would die... " Sebastian's voice also isn't as steady as Stefano ever heard.

"Guys don't ever do this again, you two scared the living shit out from me!" Tells Torres a little louder and higher tone. Stefano doesn't know when she came to the room, the only person who matters now to him is Sebastian.

"What happened, how do you feel?" Asks Sebastian.

"I might don't know, but I think my chest is fine," He unbuttons his suit jacket and with his hands, he runs all over his body, checking his chest." yes definitely, there is no more chest injuries." Sebastian pulls his hand away from him and Stefano would be happy if his hand stayed where it was. Sebastian's hands are tender and caressing, Stefano never got so much care from anyone, he longs for the feeling, he wants to feel even for a few seconds.

"And your leg wound looks like a little scratch!" Sebastian says surprisedly, Stefano didn't see his leg didn't even feel anything during the process, but indeed his leg is in a good shape. There is a small scratch that's true, but it's not going to hold back Stefano in his movements. Suddenly he realises that Sebastian's also wounded badly, and he drank all of the coffee.

"I'm sorry, I drank all of it." Says Stefano.

"It's alright we can drink again soon." Replies Sebastian. Stefano is sure that Sebastian is trusting him but Esmeralda seems a bit suspicious towards him. He can't blame her. She told Sebastian, that Stefano will lose himself if he got close to Lily. Somehow he needs to resist the power, somehow but he doesn't know how, nobody can stop him when he lost his head, maybe Sebastian could but until it didn't happen he doesn't need to think about it. Although he doesn't feel himself mad since he rescued himself. He has his power but he can't feel the urge to capture Lily's power.

"What's our plan?" Stefano asks as he stands up along with Sebastian.

"We need to go back to O'neal, but on the way, we could check on Hoffman. Maybe she knows something what to do with Theodore." Sebastian replies as he turns to Torres. "Is there a way to the Marrow?"

"Yes, back there. Good luck, don't get your ass killed!" She points back as she writes something, which looks like a notebook. Sebastian nods and starts to go to the door, Stefano follows him. They walked through it when Stefano can hear a cracking glass sound. There is one of Sebastian's mirror on the wall.

"Do you... ?" Stefano gestures at the mirror on the wall, thinking maybe Sebastian wants to use it.

"I doubt Kidman sent the papers, so no. Let's keep going."

"Who is Kidman?" Stefano may be intrusive but he wants to know everything about this whole plan. Mostly because Sebastian and Torres had a meaningful conversation with information and Stefano didn't catch anything useful from that.

"Kidman was... my partner, I trained her when she was a junior detective. She also was in the first STEM but she worked with Mobius during the whole time." Sounds more like a traitor to Stefano. "We survived but after years I didn't hear about her until now, she searched for me to help rescue Lily for their sake." So Kidman was who tells Sebastian that his daughter is alive. All so far this was in the plan, he stopped for a second. If Theodore was in their plan then he knew Sebastian will come to rescue Lily, that's why he ordered Stefano to kill Sebastian. Theodore fears Sebastian because he could cross his plan. He smiles a bit. Something that the great 'priest' is afraid of.

They entered a dark room with a computer on the desk. The only light is coming from a strange machine.

"Hold onto me." Hears Sebastian say as he stopped in front of the desk. Stefano obeys and he holds Sebastian's upper arm with his hands. Sebastian starts to type but Stefano can't really make out what he's writing. The environment around us flows away into blackness, they're standing he can tell but it's a strange place. His body isn't moving, yet his brain thinks he is in motion, strange feeling he starts to feel dizzy from it, and Sebastian's hands come to his shoulders to support him in standing, not to collapse down. When he thinks he's going to throw up the simulation ended and they're in another place. He sees double but he can tell it's something else, this room lighter and a bit larger.

"Does my teleportation ability do this on you?" Asks as he struggles to stand and support himself on Sebastian.

"Unfortunately, but as you said, it'll pass soon."

"Where are we?" He slowly regains his balance and his normal seeing.

"We're in the Marrow. It's some underground place where Mobius agents were working."Answers Sebastian as he releases him and to Stefano's surprise, he can stand steady. "Come on."

They left the room and this is really some underground place because the temperature dropped a bit. He's a bit chilly person although he's Italian, he used to warmness. He shivers a bit but he will use to this temperature. They took a left turn and the corridor is filled with Theodore's symbols and with candles.

"Shit. Looks like Theodore's been here. Maybe that's why I couldn't contact O'neal..."

"Well, it may mean that." He can't understand Theodore's power. He doesn't have the Core to bend this place as he pleases, maybe it means Lily isn't far from him. But if it's right, Stefano could feel the power as well, and yet he can't feel any. He closes his eye and tries to exclude everything around him, to focus on the power what he felt before when he looked for Lily. It's like playing a hot and cold game, her powers emit warmness and an inviting feel to capture her. He turns around to feel a slight warmness very far away.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks a little ridiculously.

"I'm looking for Lily, I can feel her powers... that's how I searched her." Replies Stefano, hoping it won't disturb Sebastian. "And I have a theory."

"I'm all ears."

"If Theodore could manipulate this place, then that means he's somewhere near to Lily." He turns back at Sebastian and opens his eye.

"Fuck. We need to hurry then! And you can feel her powers, where is she?" He takes one step closer to Stefano, but he remains in his spot.

"I don't know, I only feel a slight of her power." Stefano answer truthfully. Sebastian shakes his head and starts to walk to the last door in the corridor. It's a piece of interesting information for him, and his mind flies to another memory. When he came in Un... when he was put in STEM he couldn't feel the need for her power. Moreover, he couldn't feel any, when was the point when all of this had started? During this time Stefano lagging back and Sebastian opened the door.

"Hoffman? You there?" Stefano entered the room after Sebastian. Doesn't even want to know who is Hoffman at this point, he already knows the persons he cares about. But the name sounds familiar to him, deep in his mind but he can't put it together. He glances at a strange glitching black form in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" 

"Another one of these... Now that, I can't describe that. I could call it a person echoes what happened in the past with them." This place minute by minute weirder. Sebastian took out his radio adjusted the dials on it and the woman voice come from the black glitching figure.

_"...Liam? Is that you? How is my communicator getting your signal? Nevermind. It doesn't matter. Where are you?... What? That's the other side of the laboratory. It's a restricted area. We were told never to go there. We don't have clearance, how did you... ? Okay I understand. Yes. I'll meet you there. Just be careful... "_ The strange ghost disappears.

"I don't like this. O'Neal, not that kind of person who leaves his safe house. Maybe it burned down or something drastic had happened there, but if Yukiko went there unarmed we need to go after her." Says Sebastian as he goes toward the door.

"This O'Neal person is a cow-... not too brave?" He knows Theodore's methods and if he what he thinks is right, then this person already lost. He does not want to make any hasty manifestations to Sebastian so he keeps the thought for himself.

"A coward? Yes, you can call him by this, but he is a good person, although inaction you can't count on him." Stefano nods at it, there is a big chance for that this person is already lost or even this Yukiko too. He can't be sure, the only one he can trust now is Sebastian, and in himself or more likely to pay attention to himself not to lose control. Stefano follows Sebastian to the corridor this place is a mess, there is a lot of blood on the floor and the walls, which means there were some of a brutal fight. On their silent walk they stopped in a small room where Sebastian thought he could find some ammunition, Stefano doesn't surprise a bit there are corpses. Sebastian doesn't notice the one that was still alive under the table, climbing up to his feet making him fall but fastly Stefano get the lost by its throat and cut it open. The blood splash from it's wound, until it emits a painfully groan and collapses down motionlessly, letting Sebastian go.

"Thanks, I always forgot you're fine now." Sebastian says as he collects some kind of green stuff from the lost. "Anyway I wondered, you still have your powers but where is your camera?"

That's a good question, he always has his camera but now it's just gone. _"But if he had he could immortalize this beautiful moment with the lost. There is so much to create, to make art, true art. Blood. Flesh, the moment of de-"_

"Hey." Snaps Sebastian and his hand on his shoulder, little worry showing on his face. Stefano shakes his head a bit... Torres was right about him. As he can feel, even a bit of Lily's power he lost himself. He'll lose everybody who cares for him. Again. He'll be alone, and he might kill Sebastian if they got Lily. He looks down tries no to think about it, not to think about anything. He breathes out long... his whole life is a big joke, Stefano wanted to be appropriate to this world, to be accepted by it. To be someone who matters, is it that a big wish? But if he thinks about it better, he killed a lot of people, he not supposed to feel anything for others, _don't show anything._

Stefano was shocked by Sebastian even he jumped a bit because he's now giving him a hug, Sebastian's hands come at his back and they're tightly squeezing him to the other's chest. His own hands come at Sebastian's back. Stefano hides his face at Sebastian neck and wishes, to be a normal person. The whole act is weird, but when Sebastian do this to Stefano his hurtful thoughts fly away as if they didn't even exist.

"I don't know why you pay so much attention to me." Mutters Stefano, and he already knows the answer. Everybody uses him for their own plans and benefits, Sebastian isn't so different. 

"You looked like you're far away in your thoughts, and it's not bad... but also you looked so sorrowful." Stefano smiles at a bit and he can smell Sebastian closer. Gunpowder mixed with old whiskey, it's not something what he can find attractive, still, he has a calming nature for Stefano.

"And this was your plan, to be close to a dangerous man?" Chuckles Stefano.

"Is it working?" Laughs Sebastian a little. Stefano swims in his warmness and smell and tightened his grip on Sebastian.

"Yes, definitely, I appreciate it." Stefano may not know why Sebastian treats him like that, but until he does he can enjoy every minute with him, he's a bit blissful even if he'll need to do some drastic actions with himself. Sebastian let go of him to Stefano's lost.

"If you feel something that bothers you tell me, I don't want to lose you." Says Sebastian and Stefano can feel the caring emotions in his voice. He's already heading toward the door and Stefano turns after him and smiles. Yes, Sebastian is something else than the others he had ever met, he has no doubt about it now. He hurries after him and Sebastian already called the elevator. When it's arrived they entered and Sebastian pressed the down button. Stefano wonders how deep this place can be, it can look like an underground maze, he doesn't want to lost in here alone.

The elevator stopped and this place not so different than the upper floor where they came. The gore and the blood are the same with some corpses. It's a guarded place, well it was guarded once when the magnetic gate worked and the reception as well, he heads in and finds a computer and a mirror which blinds him and he turns away from it and so on he can see a dead body sitting on the floor.

"Restricted area, level four. Hoffman has to be in here somewhere." Hears Sebastian behind him. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I think I rather investigate here." He waves his hand as he already deep in the rows. Stefano hears the mirror breaking sounds and Sebastian disappears behind him with a bright flash. In the flies, he can find a security protocol and that means only those who have a chip can come into this laboratory. Interesting, and if anyone who doesn't have a chip gets in, will be punished for that. What are they hiding in there? There is nothing to use on the computer because everything requires a password. He turns back and his attention flies at the dead person. He has a handgun maybe he had some ammunition, Stefano collapses down and starts to seek after it. Surprisedly he finds three ammunition, but for the shotgun, he doesn't want to look for any logic answer because obviously there isn't any. A bright light illuminates the room and he hears Sebastian.

"Looks like Theodore's one hundred per cent a psychopath. I've read his papers and his personality always was like this, so in my opinion, there is nothing that prevents us from eliminating him." Stefano nods at it, so Sebastian wondered how he would be able to bring Theodore back, like Stefano himself? Interesting sight, but who is spoiled is spoiled, and if it were otherwise Stefano would stab Theodore for what he did to him. And now his true self had spoken.

They head out from the room and enters a long long bright corridor. Why on earth there are so many corridors? Stefano grab Sebastian's arm, and he stops with him and Sebastian looks at him questioningly.

"I found this when you were gone." He places the supplies in his hand.

"Thanks." Says Sebastian and they entered in a laboratory. There is a lot of tubes filled with some kind of green liquid and with losts. Disturbing Stefano can say it with one word. Did they experiment or just observed with them? So that means they knew this place isn't as safe as they say. The room has a double door and Stefano slowly pushes them open peeking in to see if there are any enemies nearby. His ears can pick up some unusual sounds and he turns at Sebastian and he already drew out his pistol and pushed open the door silently. A big laboratory with tubes and the place seems like it has another level. This place looks more like a labyrinth, there are curtains which separate the room.

Sebastian takes steps toward and the woman figure showed up again.  
_"And why did Liam want me to meet him here?"_ The ghost ran to the big metal door.

_"Unity Cerebral Chip detected. Entry authorized."_ And the memory ended.

"Hmm. Can't pass through without one of those chips." Says Sebastian right next to him.

"Yeah I've read about it. In here we supposed to find one I think." Replies Stefano. "Let's look around at this level." He pulls his knife out and they start to search, Stefano believes they aren't alone in here and Sebastian might know as well. They took a turn and a lost burst out from the room through the window. Until it's lay on the ground Sebastian shoots two bullets in its head easily. The lost gets to its legs and starts to walk toward them, but can't walk for long because Sebastian shoots one bullet in its leg and collapsed down to its knees, then Stefano is able to cut the lost briefly until it goes rigid. They go to lab one, where the lost came from apparently there aren't any chips in there, but some supplies what Sebastian can use. They wander around the ground floor but beside corpses and supplies they couldn't find anything like a chip. Stefano was about to advise to go up but Sebastian frozed in one place, looking in one direction.

"Sebastian?" Asks Stefano calmly at first. He looks at what he's looking at but he can't see anything. Stefano catches his hand.

"Sebastian!" And for that Sebastian's attention draws back at Stefano. "What are you looking at?" Stefano asks softer this time.

"Sorry I have a weird feeling about that place." Sebastian point at a door that Stefano didn't see until now. It's a door but looks more like a garage door. Sebastian starts to walk to it and he swaps weapon to shoot one sparking arrow in the control panel.

"Surely do you think it's a good idea?" 

"I don't know yet." Answers Sebastian as the door rolls itself up. This is not good. Anything could happen with them, he doesn't want to leave Sebastian so he walks after him. Musty air and a dark place welcome them, there is a rail in there and it looks more like a mine. Sebastian walks confidently like if he was here before, at the end of the passageway there is a deep hole and Stefano can't even see the bottom. His attention flies at a door and he walks to it with Sebastian. It's an office room and there are tables and computers. Sebastian started to read the infos but the temperature dropped and it's freezing. It was cold enough before but now Stefano is trembling.

"Oh no, again." Staggers Sebastian back to the door, he looks like he wants to run away now.

"What's happening?" Stefano grabs after him.

"Run. Whatever is this thing just run!" Stefano hears a singing voice sound and he heard this before. Before he was in his dream, he can't think more because Sebastian grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him to run with him. They're running back where they came but the door fell down in front of them, so they can't leave this place.

_"Stefano~"_ He laggingly turns back where they ran from. This voice, he doesn't like it at all it's a harsher woman voice like a whisper. His name on her lips gives him the chills. It's the woman ghost what he saw from his dream, it's coming towards to them, creeping on the floor like a spider. Without nowhere she crept in front of them and she emitted a horrible scream which made them to fall back to the wall. They collapsed down the floor, Stefano supported himself on his knees and his arms but when he glanced up the room changed around him to his dream.

Stefano looks around but he can't see Sebastian anywhere, he's in his cell and literally, he runs out of it, he pushed the door open with his gloved hand and it hit the wall hard. He's panicking a bit, why is he here? Where is Sebastian? Why now? He runs to the hall but finds no one there, as usual, there isn't any paper what he could read then why is he here? Stefano tries the locked gate but finds it locked still, the back door also the same. He turns around and heads toward the mirror he's afraid what he'll find in there. The mirror is there on the wall, the bottom is a bit cracked but he can see himself. Or someone, it's a cruel-looking self, still, he's fine and well looking not as beaten down as Stefano himself. His other self's face has a big smirk on his face, still, his expression is cold, in his eye he can see the burning the desire to create something horrible.

_"You made a mistake."_ His voice also cruel and cold emotionless. No, Stefano cannot give in to seduction again. _"You were stronger like no one ever could be, and now look at yourself you're nothing other than a torn apart man."_ Yells his other self.

"I'm much more than you, I soared you! Finally, I'm not blind by you finally I can see with my true eye." Snaps Stefano at him.

_"You spoke like you were someone. Poor me. You can't see the forest from the tree. They're only using you because you have powers."_ Echoes the whisper. Stefano opens his mouth to protest but his other self cuts him off.

_"What? Do you think that the Detective care for you? You're idiotic! You're nothing without me they don't even know your name."_ Stefano takes one step away from the mirror, he just rampages his anger toward Stefano. _"That man is a liar, he would be a perfect art material, I will call him as a 'Fallen hero', or shall I call him as a 'Determined dad who lived in a lie'? It's just too long don't you think? Frozen in time, watching his death again and again and again."_ Purres his cruel self.

"Enough." Whispers Stefano.

_"You longs for him in this way, he's more like a drug for you, you can't deny it."_

"Enough." Tells more powerfully Stefano and his hand fly to his head.

_"I'm you, you can't lie to me! HA-HA! I know everything about you! You want him to be your art to capture him forever, to bend him as you wis-"_

"ENOUGH!" Yells Stefano as he hits the mirror with his fist. For that, his other self went into silence. The mirror cracked even more and a small shard got into his skin making his finger to bleed. He pulls his fist away from the mirror and he rises to get the shard away from his skin. He catches a slight movement in the mirror and his other self's hand bleeds a bit.

_"I didn't expected this to happen. But you're me... unpredictable."_ His reflection takes off his glove and licked the wound and the blood from it. Stefano has to fight with his own hand to not to do the same, he is already can control Stefano a bit.

_"With me, this wouldn't have happened, not even a little scar. You could be so powerful with me, we could make anyone fear from you, to be respected."_ Says his reflection firmly almost charmingly.

"No, I reject it. I want to be normal without you, and I have someone who cares for me. Or a bit... "

_"You're incredulous, of course he doesn't care for you."_

"No! You're lying!" Sebastian has shown sign of care towards Stefano. He saw it, he heard it, he felt it, and it was real. He couldn't detect anything which was not real. 

_"Think whatever you want,"_ He turned his back at him and raised his arms aside. _"but with little feeling you have, you can't think straight."_ Now he turns back and point at Stefano. _"Feelings always blinds people that's why I can tell you the truth. I just long for making art and I feel nothing at all!"_ Powers what makes humans to fall apart and to be disaffected, his mirrored self probably very powerful and he could kill anyone without hesitation. He'll keep this self of his here forever, Stefano can't let him get out from here.

There is a sing in a distance and his other self turns his head to the side, then back at Stefano and his smirk grows bigger.

_"This was entertaining... but I need to go, I'm looking toward our next talk."_ He turns away not minding the ghost woman, he elegantly walks back to his cell. Stefano's jaw dropped a bit. This can't be himself, he can't be... He turns back and runs at the reception as he can hear the ghostly woman in his side of the mirror. Stefano slammed the door and now there is Tatiana.

"Has something startled you?" Questions Tatiana without any intonation. Yes, this whole place, his other self, the STEM, this dream, you nurse he wants to answer but he rather remains in silent and walks to the desk. He sighs as he picks up the pen, he's thinking about how he should resolve not to come back here again. Stefano has to think about it other time because the ghost already walked through the door. He writes down his name fastly not minding at all how it looks on the paper, then he looks up to see the woman. She walks toward him laggingly and he backs away from her.

_"Stefano~"_ Says happily. The environment around him goes on fire but apparently the ghost female vanished away. He can't choose what would be worse. Being haunted by the ghost and god knows what she would do with him or burn to death alive. He started coughing because of the smoke and his lungs cry for air, his eye is irritated and he's weeping. He falls down to the ground in a sitting position and waits for his death. But instead, death a blackness surrounds him and he goes unconscious for a second.

When he opens his eye he sees Sebastian in front of him and a person who is lying on an operating table. Sebastian holds something in his hand and points at the person. Sebastian will kill him there is no doubt about that.

"Sebastian!" Shouts Stefano, but it's too late. Sebastian pulled the trigger as he jumped a bit and turned back at Stefano on the floor. The environment glitches and shakes and it switches between two places. Soon after they got teleported back to the mine in the small office.

"Stefano, where have you been?" Sebastian asks with a little relief in his voice and he extends a hand toward for Stefano who takes it more than happily. "Why your hand is bleeding and why on earth do you have some odour?"

"I... what is it in your hand?" Sebastian looks down at his free hand and he lifts up to see what is that. It's an old revolver, and for that Sebastian smiles a bit as he can see it.

"This was my old gun... I don't know how it got to me. I used to use this gun and I have the same in the real world as well." Answers a little surprisedly. "Now, where have you been? I looked for you but I couldn't find you." Stefano thinks very hard if he supposed to tell him where he've been, and what happened with him. But if Stefano could endanger Sebastian at least he needs to tell him the truth.

"I was again in the dream world..." Says sadly Stefano not looking at Sebastian.

"Again? I thought you won't return to that place."

"Yes I thought so too. It was not pleasant, I met my other self, the corrupted one I'm afraid and seems like he's trying to get me back..." He sighs, Stefano can understand if Sebastian wants to leave him now.

"But you still here, until you can resist to him there is no problem." Says Sebastian as he placed his hands on his shoulder giving him a little squeeze, causing Stefano to look up at Sebastian.

"I don't know how long I can hold back him, with time he can manipulate my moves like I did when I was in." Explains Stefano.

"What do you mean?"

"For example, I gave you the knife, I watched over you not to happen anything bad with you. Also," He places his right hand on Sebastian's left cheek lightly stroke the skin next to his left eye. "I made this, the cruel self of mine wanted to kill you there, I could struggle sometimes. Like back in the theatre or when I saved you in the first place in the dungeon." Sebastian expression softens a bit, but that wasn't what Stefano wanted to achieve with this. He wanted to understand with him that he's in great danger with Stefano. "Sebastian-"

"Listen I understand it, but I'm not gonna sit and just watch as you lose yourself." Sebastian grabbed his hand which is on the other's cheek and pulled away but he didn't let go of his hand. "Until you manage to fight with it I'm ready to fight for you, to escape the STEM together." Together. Echoes the word in his head. He've never heard this word from anyone who managed to care for him.

He closes his eye gives Sebastian's hand a little squeeze and breaths out. "Just promise me, if I became that thing, you'll kill me." He doesn't want to hurt Sebastian again or to kidnap Lily. Stefano opens his eye and sees Sebastian's confident face.

"I rather promise you, you aren't gonna lose yourself." This is just like Sebastian, he isn't going to leave anyone behind. "Tell me what do you feel, and I'll try to help you."

"Thank you, I'll try to keep him out." Says as he releases Sebastian's hand. _"It's only a matter of time until you give up."_ Laughs the voice quietly in his head. Stefano shakes his head and starts to walk out of the room with Sebastian behind him. The door now is up and Stefano ask Sebastian where has he been.

"Sebastian, what did you do back there?" 

"Honestly I don't know," He glances at Stefano. "the ghost woman chased around me, I was back in Beacon, still I don't know how she does that. At my only tip, she was my trauma from my past. I eliminated her, or more like myself from Beacon which remained there." Stefano nods at it and hums. 'What remained in another STEM' but Stefano never been in another STEM system, then why this ghost chases him? Maybe because he got contacted with the power? This theory doesn't make any sense, he saw other people who died from this entity. He can't understand it but he needs to be here in his mind, to focus on to search for chips. And even more so to shut the voice up in his mind.

They're heads up in the stairs, but the first floor has some enemies. Not too much but it's enough to make them to crouch down and to hide from them. Silently they entered in a lab and it seems like a good choice because there is a dead man on the table and an X-ray photo on the wall. Stefano can see a little black point on it, so this man has a chip in his head.

"Who is that maniac who invented this? Just a bad move and he dies." Shakes his head, Sebastian. Stefano doesn't want to point out that this man is already dead, but he thinks it's very obvious for Sebastian as well. He starts to read the papers to get some acknowledgement of how to remove the chip, apparently, Sebastian already turned on the drill and Stefano can hear the flesh-tearing sounds. When he looks back in Sebastian's bloody hand there is a small chip. _"Yes, just watch the blood as it runs down on his skin."_ He turns away from Sebastian and heads out, but Sebastian catches his hand fast.

"What is it?" Asks Sebastian.

"Nothing just... just swipe your hand, it triggers my other-self. I could probably watch and enjoy the scene if I were normal but I don't want to risk it now." Answers Stefano and Sebastian's brows rise a bit but he swipes his hand in a rag.

"Watch and enjoy?" Says suspiciously Sebastian, it's going to be hard to explain it to him.

"Believe it or not, I appreciate the moment of death... even the sight of blood."

"That's why your arm is cut?" There is no malice in his voice, but Stefano catches his left arm with his right hand in a defensive gesture.

"No, I... I don't want to talk about it." He doesn't want to show this side of him for Sebastian, not now. Stefano did pretty bad things in the real world and he isn't ready to open himself for Sebastian, even if he's so so kind to him. Still, he wants to understand himself with Sebastian.

"It's okay I'm not gonna interrogate you, just want to see your world, if I can say that." Replies Sebastian. They head down the stairs and an alarm turned on, making the losts get some attention and from the door comes many and wanders around.

"Fuck." Mutters Sebastian as they lean against the wall. "What are we should do?" He peeks out to see there is a tall lost and emits some green smoke from its body. Stefano is looking for a good spot to teleport down, though they're halfway down on the stairs.

"I have a plan, but it's going to be risky... " Says Stefano in a low voice. "We're going to get down to the door, you activate the chip until I hold them up."

"I have some shocking bolt but be careful not to step on them." Replies Sebastian and he place his hand on Stefano's. He imagines the place as he takes one more look at the spot and he enters his dimension. The world fastly materials around him and Sebastian as well. They drew some attention to themself and Sebastian shoots two bolts on the ground and draws out the chip and lifts it up. Stefano slices the running losts and stabs them as fast as he can do. Gladly Sebastian's arrows slowed their movements but as he makes contact with them with his knife, the current shakes him to his bones and his muscles are tightens in his body. He can't move and it hurts but the feeling vanishes as one lost pushed him to his side and he is able to move again, not as fast as before but it's better than not moving at all.

"Unity Cerebral Chip detected. Entry authorized." Says the monologic robotic voice. He runs to the door with Sebastian and when they're got to the other side the door seems like it programmed to close slowly, so they push the door hoping it will close faster, not to let the losts in. Stefano and Sebastian together strong enough to close it a bit faster, and when they finished they cut one lost in a half who wanted to go through it. Sebastian remains stood as he scans the corridor until Stefano slips down against the door and he breaths hard, he moves his hands to get rid of the soreness what Sebastian's bolt caused. It was his fault, he didn't pay enough attention to it, and it'll probably pass with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write one hugging scene, I desired for one :,)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yeah! I got very little time to write this so there could be more mistakes, I'm sorry about that... I'll reread it and correct them if I find one. Enjoy reading it! ^^

Sebastian and Stefano ended up in another long hallway. Sebastian checks for any movements in there but he can't find any. He hears Stefano sliding down to the floor behind him, he must be exchausted after this, more like they will rest a bit after this, not for Sebastian's sake, but for Stefano's. He turns back to him and he collapses down to Stefano's level and looks closer at him. 

"Are you okay? You did a pretty good job back there."Asks softly Sebastian.

"I'm fine." He doesn't make eye contact with him and seems more like a defensive animal who doesn't want to admit his hurts. Sebastian doesn't want to admit to himself but he started to care for Stefano, like a friend who knows him for ages, like if he were Joseph for him, still he knows this is Stefano and he feels different for him a bit. He put his hand on his chin, causing him to look up at Sebastian.

"For me it doesn't look like nothing." Stefano grabs his hands with his, and Sebastian can feel how his hand is shaking. "Did you... ?"

"As you can see, but it's nothing I'm alright." Argues Stefano, Sebastian might not know what to do if someone got electrocuted, but that's the case now and he doesn't know what to do with him. It could cost great damage for him, even if Stefano says he can't feel anything now maybe later he will. With his free hand roams around on his belt because he remembers he picked up one or two syringes in the laboratory, and he is ready to use one on Stefano, it couldn't hurt him. Finds it and brings it in front of Stefano and says.

"Will you let me use this? I don't want you to suddenly collapse and never get back on your feet. I might not be lucky if you get again a nearly death state." Stefano's expression softened and the tension left his body. He sighed and let go of Sebastian's hand and he tries to unbutton his suit jacket, but with his shaking hands, it's not too easy for him. Slowly Sebastian moves his hands toward him, to give him enough time to decide it if Stefano wanted help from him or not. Stefano gives him a nod, places his hands down next to himself and manages to go limp. Sebastian easily unbuttons his suit jacket and he helps one of Stefano's arm out. His dress shirt is too tight on the arms so he needs to get him off from his dress shirt too. He starts to unbutton the shirt from up, Sebastian doesn't want to unbutton all of the shirts, only until he can take his hand out from his shirt. As Sebastian finished with the third button his eyes catch Stefano's visible cheek witch is now lightly blushing red and his regard on the wall instead of on Sebastian.

Sebastian doesn't want to put him in discomfort or anything like that, but he needs to do this for Stefano's sake, and probably for Sebastian's as well. Stefano's bare chest unfolds in front of Sebastian, and he doesn't want to stare at it and tries to hide his expression, although he already had seen his chest but... Stefano's chest is smooth and hairless and so much whiter than Sebastian's skin. His body is thin but that doesn't mean he is weak, his body is showing a bit of bulk up, not too much but it suits him very much. Stefano emits a low embarrassed chuckle and for that Sebastian, attention draws up at his face. Stefano was watching him during the whole time, and now Sebastian's time for blushing at and he would emit a facepalm to hide his face. Although he saw Stefano's body when he sewed him, but back then he didn't give any attention to his chest or body. He helps his arm out, grabs it steadily as he injects the syringe into Stefano's arm.

The shakiness elapses away and now he's just holding his arm, he looks up at him and Sebastian wishes that the previous event hadn't happened. There is no doubt about Stefano capable to get dress by himself. Sebastian drops away the needle and starts to stand up and turns away from him to give him some privacy, but Stefano's hand catches his. Sebastian looks back to see Stefano, who is looking at him still flushed and his eye is a bit misty, and the scene took Sebastian breath away for a moment. Stefano looks down and as he sees his hand, he considered his act and let Sebastian's hand go. An anxious feeling appeared in Sebastian's chest but he can't put it together what's that feeling is. He turns back and he lets Stefano to get dressed but his mind filled with his thoughts about this feeling. He goes back to what he had felt about it, about Stefano.

It's true he cares for him and he is ready to protect him like an ally. He is very different from the Stefano he had met in the first place. He is so much more, he is more valuable for Sebastian, more like a normal human who has feelings and a soul and a beating heart, who is vulnerable and can be protected. Not like his cruel self who does not have these things, and only wants to kill and create horrible things. Sebastian needs time to think about this better, he can't trust his own thoughts right now. A steady hand got to his shoulder causing him to look to his side.

"Thank you I'm not shaking anymore... I know I can be, hard sometimes." Smiles warmly Stefano at Sebastian, now fully dressed.

"Until you know I only want to help you, you don't bother me with your personality." He wants to add he had never bothered Sebastian, but his other self caused him a few problems. But to be honest, Sebastian can't blame Stefano for it, Sebastian learned he is so much different now and this place played with Stefano. They're starting to get going in the hallway, jumping through a hospital bed as they move forward.

A large room where the double side door guides them. It's looking more like a morgue for Sebastian, with some emergency firearm devices, and to his surprise, he can find a lot of supplies here and crafting materials. As they move forward Sebastian can hear some voices from the other room, he gives a nod to Stefano who is more than alerted at anything now. The strange voices coming from behind the door, and they walks to it. Stefano goes to the door stand aside to it and places his hand on the door handle then looks at Sebastian, waiting for his signature. Sebastian draws his pistol out and points at the door.

"...Please, stop! Don't let him control you!" Hears the panicked woman voice.

"Just listen... Listen... His voice will tell you..." A muttered angry voice that Sebastian hadn't heard before. He heard enough of this and he gives a nod to Stefano and he opens the door for Sebastian and Sebastian steps in with Stefano.

"You've got to resist him!" Shouts Hoffman to the tall monster what they saw earlier when they were with Torres. What Sebastian couldn't saw until now, the big barrel on the monster's back.

"Hoffman! Stand back!" Yells Sebastian and for that Yukiko looks at him surprisedly or more like with a panicked face as she struggles against the monster. With a small delay, the monster's head flies at Sebastian too.

"No! He doesn't know what he's doing!" Says Hoffman as she stands in front of the monster, protecting him with her body, but the monster has another plan and he tosses her back away from him. With a flamethrower in his hands, starts to run at them and without any warning, Sebastian shoots two bullets in his head but doesn't seem to damage him too drastic because his movements don't slow. Sebastian can't react it as fast as Stefano but when the thing got too close he attacked with his flamethrower. Large flames erupted from it and for a split second Sebastian thought he might get burned but the grip on his arm and the fast environment changing with a slight blue light confirms him, he won't get burned because Stefano teleported them a bit away from the fire.

"Liam! Don't!" Hoffman runs out of the room and launches at the thing, causing him to lower his weapon. Sebastian needed a second to understand what he just heard from Yukiko.

"What do you mean, 'Liam'?" He frowns because this obviously isn't O'Neal.

"Stay back!" Grows the monster loudly as he throws Yukiko back at the room and uses his flamethrower to block the path between the two rooms. Sebastian thought he might kill Yukiko but he is 'happy' to see the thing just cut their way with a fire line. The thing is looking back at them, raising one hand to his face to put his gas mask away from his face.

"Stay out of my way, Sebastian!" Says O'Neal, now Sebastian can recognize him without the mask. He changed, he got taller and very pale, his head is full of veins and with burn marks, and looks like he is blind for one eye. A question burst out from Sebastian.

"O'Neal... What happened?" Still pointing the pistol at him.

"Theodore showed me the way. I'm His now. I helped Him hide. And in exchange, He gave a new life." Grins at them, with hatred in his eyes. Sebastian doesn't want to kill him, but Theodore already got a hand on him, and he can control him as a puppet. O'Neal takes one step closer which is a threatening sing for them to back away from him.

"A life as a slave..." Said Stefano before Sebastian could say it.

"You've never understood... For that, you'll burn!" Yells O'Neal and he uses his flamethrower to shoot a large fireball at their direction. As usual, Stefano went faster with a flash and they're further back in the room, still, Sebastian can see O'Neal who is already put his mask back on his face. Sebastian starts to shoot O'Neal with his revolver but as if he doesn't feel it he started to run towards them with the aim he will knock them over. They turned and started to run away from him in a small passageway one by one. He can hear O'Neal breathing heavily behind them, and that he's using his flamethrower to put the room on fire. The room starts to burn around them and the air is getting hotter and hotter.

"Sebastian! We need to put out the fire!" Dives down Stefano next to him to the ground level to avoid the upcoming flames. Sebastian has to think, he has enough ammunition to put O'Neal down. At least he hopes he has enough, Stefano can't damage him without getting burned so the only solution got into his head.

"See those firearms? Pull them to put out the fire! I'll handle him." Coughs Sebastian. In this scene, the fire reminds him a very tragic event what happened with him, with his family. And he couldn't do anything for that... No, he can't be distracted now. Stefano got up and runs to the lever to pull it, but O'Neals attention flies at him and Sebastian has to act fast unless Stefano will be burned. He fires with his shotgun to draw some attention to himself. It seems good enough because instead of firing at Stefano he's aiming at Sebastian, currently, he has to worry about his back and Sebastian already turns to run away from O'Neal's fire. 

He manages to run from it but O'Neal got after him running, breathing heavily like a maniac, Sebastian could feel O'Neal's breaths on his neck his breath coming out ragged, he could only glance down at his shotgun to check on it, to make sure it's loaded. Seconds later Sebastian's sure, O'Neal will catch him by the neck or more likely will push him to the ground, it's only a matter of seconds.

"I'm not weak anymore, Sebastian. I won't go down easily..." Hears Sebastian behind him, with a rough hand grabbing on his back of his neck, he got paused in his running but the hand fastly let him go and Sebastian turns back to see what's happening. O'Neal slightly turned away from Sebastian to be able to look back, where is Stefano standing. From the pose what Sebastian can see, Stefano might stabbed him in the back and obviously, he is not happy about that.

"You sneaky bastard!" Yells O'Neal.

O'Neal slowly then fastly throws back his flamethrower, turning back at Stefano, wanting to punch him with it but Stefano's already elsewhere, and O'Neal only hit the blue smoke that remained at Stefano's spot. Taking the opportunity Sebastian fires the remained shotgun shells into O'Neal causing him to yelp out in pain. Growingly he turns to face with Sebastian and he starts to run again, reloading his guns. He can hear Stefano who is teleporting around in a distance, and he has to admit the temperature dropped a bit. He switches to the crossbow thinking it might come in handy slowing O'Neal's movements down a bit. Places two shocking bolt on the floor right between two hospital beds should do the trick, and he has to wait until he runs into it. An electric shock sound gives him an alert about that his plan succeeded and he stands up from his hiding spot to fire two explosives arrow at him. The harbinger collapses to his knees and Stefano appears behind him giving three brutal stabs into O'Neal's back and sides. When he's done Sebastian fires one magazine out aiming at his head. O'Neal emits a loud cry and a yelp but surprisedly he got to his feet not minding his wounds, tearing his gas mask away from his face.

"That's it! I'm done playing with you..." Firing around, circles around with his deadly fire weapon. Stefano teleported away but Sebastian can't do things like this, and the flames reached him. He tried to block it with his arms not letting to reach his head, but it's not used to and he's on fire, his skin is burning, his lungs filled with hot air his trachea is pinch and everything feels too hot for him. He can feel two hands on his shoulder and he can feel a small environment changing but he can't open his eye, he only can scream out in pain, cursing aloud. Sebastian, sure he's now on his back and someone fans him with its hand and some clothing and tells him to reassure things. Also, he can feel cold water what dripping onto him. He opens his eyes not much just slightly, afraid of if he does he would be burned again. But what he can see is Stefano who's kneeling next to him and between his hands there is his suit jacket, trying to put out the fire with it on Sebastian. His hair out from his face and he seems to be panicking. The hot feeling eases but the pain remains there, his body is sore and he can only moan slightly because of the pain. When there is only smoke comes from Sebastian's body, or more like from his burned T-shirt, he closes his eyes and lies still, he can't do anything they will die here.

"He offered you freedom... And you turned it away? For what?" Hears Sebastian in a distance, Sebastian sees Stefano staring ahead breathing hard, body strained, his face is tensed his eye burning with hatred and with fire which gives Sebastian a bad feeling. He braces himself to raise his hand to put it on top of Stefano's and for that Stefano looks down at him, now his expression softened and looks more like who's here in mind and not elsewhere.

"Stefano..." Breaths out quietly.

"I've had enough of this." Says Stefano and disappears from Sebastian, as O'Neal entered his line of sight Sebastian is struggling to get onto his feet. Barely he manages to sit up and he rearranges his body to a kneeling position and draws out his pistol, every little movement feels as if a thousand needles would prick into his skin but he needs to defend himself. O'Neal raises his weapon pointing at Sebastian.

"Let the flames consume you!" Before he could fire at Sebastian, Stefano teleported to his side making powerful stabs at his lower abdomen and his side, that fast O'Neal can't even react to it in time and when he realised what's going on it's too late, because Stefano phased away already. O'Neal shakes under his own weight, blood spilling from his wounds onto the floor, panicky he turns around to be prepared for Stefano, but Sebastian already know, O'Neal is not an opponent for Stefano. Sebastian wonders about, if Stefano were his enemy would Sebastian be able to defeat him? He's powerful much more than Sebastian.

"You won't get out of here. He commands that I take care of you." Tells O'Neal his voice not as steady as it were minutes ago. Stefano appears in front of O'Neal, stabbing him in his abdomen hoicking up at his chest in one straight line, then he is disappearing who knows where. O'Neal bows forward one of his hand goes to his chest and he is making loud yelps as he supports his weight on his flamethrower, he doesn't have any time to recover because Stefano bent space and he is now standing at the other end of the room, with the knife in his hand, which looks like he ignited it and he is launching at O'Neal's back, or more like at the barrel on his back. The knife hit the barrel and for that, the barrel exploded leaving a large stain of smoke behind. O'Neal emits a loud breathless moan and collapses down the ground and the smoke disappears slowly. Stefano standing right above him, watching him if he wants to get to his feet again, but O'Neal just breaths harshly and moans slightly with every exhale. Stefano turns to walk to Sebastian and kneels down, his hand comes to hide his face.

"I was too late... I forgot about you..." Says despondently. Sebastian bows his head on Stefano's chest because he's not ready to do anything but also he doesn't want Stefano to think he's the one who caused this to him. 

"No... y-you saved me." Whispers Sebastian his voice weak and harsh and he can't say more now, he just wants to rest and feel alright. "How bad I look?"

Stefano sighs and from his movement what Sebastian can feel, he wanted to hug him but he refused to do it. "Your arms are burned badly and your neck and face too, but on your body, I think your T-shirt got the bigger damage." He goes silent and Sebastian can feel a hand roaming around his waist carefully. "Do you have healing supplies?"

Sebastian thinks for a moment because his wounds aren't going to heal with one syringe. "I think...I have one large syringe..." Stefano lies him back down carefully, still, the burning marks are hurting Sebastian, even if Stefano tries to keep his touches very light. Stefano may found it because Sebastian can feel a slight prick on his skin. The syringe has some nice cool effect, maybe it's changing it's kind of healing effect for each damage. The feeling spread through in his body a slight chilling feeling and it makes the tension disappear from his body. Now he can't feel the heat, the pain, the overwhelmed feeling. He tests his hand, surprisedly he can move it without pain and the skin on his arms seems more to be a normal colour than the irritated red and yellow. Sebastian sits up and Stefano hesitantly lunges at him dropping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian really got off guard, the hug came from nowhere but he slightly smiles and hugs him back. Stefano murmurs one more apology and Sebastian hushes him off, his hands make small circles on Stefano's back because if Stefano thinks it's his fault, Sebastian needs to calm him down.

"T-thank you..." Hears from the cornel of the room. He releases Stefano who's helping him on his feet. O'Neal is talking in a muttered tone, and they walk to him slowly. Yukiko burst out of the room, there is no fire that can keep her in there and she bends down to O'Neal's level. She looks so sad and she might feel pity for O'Neal.

"Finally... free. From his voice." Says breathlessly. "From my fears... I was so scared." Stefano gives him a squeeze on Sebastian's arm. He had no doubt to believe in Stefano's story about Theodore, but O'Neal's last words give him the final drop in the cup. Theodore needs to die.

"Y-you've got to stop him."

"I can't stop him if I can't find him, O'Neal." 

"He phased shifted... he is not here... not anywhere." Stutter O'Neal.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Frowns Stefano, he still can't move on from what he did to Sebastian.

"The machine in the room next door... You've got to destroy it... He made me built it. To hide him. Destroy it..." He breaths sharply he tries to draw in the air again and fails. "So that you can destroy him..." O'Neal emits a harsh breathless moan and bows his head forward, and his body goes still. 

"I tried to get through to him but... You heard him." Talks Hoffman in a very sad tone as he stands up.

"I didn't want to kill him." Says Sebastian, but the truth he didn't kill him he just helped, but it's not helping in their current situation.

"I know... Like you did with Stefano." Nods at Stefano's direction. "What did he told you to believe him, and even not to kill him?" Asks little defensively Hoffman as he crosses her arms in front of herself. Sebastian goes really tired about this, always explaining he's not a psycho.

Sebastian sighs. "Hoffman listen. Stefano was under Theodore's power and will. He threatened him with his fear."

"Up to this point everything is correct, but that doesn't answer my question."

Sebastian was about to speak but Stefano cut him off. "It's complicated to explain it... I was corrupted by STEM and now I can see the reality. Without Lily's power and without Theodore's control." Answers Stefano shortly, emotionlessly.

"Hoffman we don't have time for this, destroy that machine and then Theodore." Gestures Sebastian with his hand to the other room, returning to the main subject.

"...Let's go." She turns away and heads to the room and they're following her. This room filled with a lot of candles and the only light is coming from them. There are supplies and Sebastian takes them more than happily. There is his mirror but he collected enough supplies to feel a bit comfortable with. He heads at the door and they start to walk in the corridor.

"So you know Theodore Wallace?" Questions Sebastian, because Hoffman sounded like she knows him in a better way than him.

"Of course. He's head of recruitment. But I don't know what he's doing in here and why."

"There is a lot going on that you don't know about. Theodore wants Lily for himself." Says Sebastian, as if it hadn’t been clear enough so far.

"Like still Stefano." Attacking him again.

"I don't know what's your problem with me, Miss..." Frowns Stefano as he looks at her.

"You saw what Theodore did to O'Neal. He does this to everybody, don't disturb Stefano anymore, Hoffman." Helps Sebastian, Stefano out.

"I don't talk about that Sebastian! I'm talking about that I checked the people's mental health, and he got in because I thought he was alright, still, he has powers like no one have!" Hoffman managed to stop in front of Sebastian and stare at him. "Isn't that enough sign for you?"

"I remember you..." Says Stefano as he looks better at Hoffman, but she cuts him off and rolls her eyes.

"Another lie, there is no way you could remember me... Mobius erased every Union citizen's memories."

"But I do remember you. When we met you wore a black suit jacket with a skirt. You questioned me about my past, about my family, about my art. I clearly can remember everything now." He wonders a bit. "I even know the colour of the room where we were." For that Hoffman's eyes widened and she looks so surprised. 

"There is no way... How is that even possible?" Say Hoffman as she stares intensively at him.

"Like I said," Sebastian crack his throat. "Theodore manipulates everybody with their fears, and Stefano found his memorise and the corruption what was in him, vanished." Sebastian can't help on himself but to gesture with his hands. "Can we move on please?" He sighs. Hoffman laggingly gets away from their way and they finally enter the room where the machine is. The machine looks exactly like the one what it was in the town hall, where Sebastian and Stefano met the first time face to face.

"O'Neal said it to destroy this machine," Sebastian already turns back a bit and draws the radio from his belt. "and I just know how." He calls Torres and after a few seconds a woman voice answers him.

"Sebastian. I was starting to think you forgot about me." Says ironically Torres.

"Have you finished arming that cooking dough of yours?" Sebastian really hopes she done it.

"I have. Looking for the excuse to use it, too."

Sebastian sighs out in relief. "Good. I'm sending my coordinates. Bring the big guns. We're going hunting." And he ended the call. Now they just need to wait a bit.

Looks like Hoffman accepted Stefano's situation, or maybe she's thinking very hard for any solution for it, what she can refute with him. He looks at Stefano who is cleaning his knife with a handkerchief, but Sebastian just now notices he doesn't have his suit jacket on.

"Where is your jacket?" Asks Sebastian as he closes the distance between them.

Stefano sighs sadly. "When I tried to put out the fire on you, it got burned, and I guess I forget about it."

"You should go back for it, it suited you." Smiles warmly Sebastian at him. For that, he can bring out a slight smile from Stefano.

"I doubt it would if it's burned."

"Oh come on. Do I need to come with you like a little school kid?" Teases Sebastian. Stefano chuckles a bit for that.

"No, Caro I'll manage it alone."He starts to go back to the previous room, and Sebastian looks after him. When Stefano already left the room Hoffman speaks.

"You like him." Sebastian doesn't think otherwise, he enjoys his company and his normal personality.

Sebastian nods at her."Yeah, I do, and I'll leave this place with him."

"No, you misunderstood me. You like him in another way." Says quietly Hoffman and she is looking at him as if she examining Sebastian's expression. He cares for Stefano but he doesn't love him. Sebastian has a wife loving family although he didn't saw his wife for ages but that doesn't mean he loves the other one. As long as he knows his mind he's straight, he does not oppose people who love their sex. Be it as they wish and if they are happy with their partners, there is nobody who can have the wrong word in their relationships. So Sebastian completely acceptable with this, but he've never thought about he could be bisexual or anything like this. Since Myra went gone from his life, he was alone and never felt love. Still, it feels good to watch and feel Stefano's hidden soft side and he enjoys him hugging, and he got up with his bare chest once. Sebastian can feel his cheeks become hot and he might be blushing. Hoffman laughs at him when Stefano entered the room with his suit jacket on his body. It's a bit burned an there are some black spots on it.

"What did I miss?" Asks Stefano as he looks at Sebastian who is obviously still blushing a bit and to Hoffman who is trying to soothe her little laugh. "Seriously, what's got into you?"

"Ahm..." Says Sebastian not knowing what to say.

"I just told him how impressively he was talking with Torres about his 'cookies' and this happened." Hoffman winks at him what Sebastian can truly appreciate it, but Stefano just raises an eyebrow at them and shakes his head lightly.

"Is this better now?" Stefano turns to Sebastian.

"Yes, you look more like a punk now." Laughs Sebastian nervously after their chat with Hoffman.

Stefano smiles a bit at it. "At least I can put away my knife, but we still have a horrible smoke smell." Minutes are passing when Torres finally arrived with plenty of her 'cookies'.

"Let's blow this thing up!" Says full of energy Torres, and bowes her head at Stefano. "Oh you're still alive, I'm impressed." Stefano just rolls his eye but his expression doesn't look angry at her and Torres already crouched down and started to put on the explosives.

"I think I'm ready with that. Let me know when you're good to go." It was completed sooner than Sebastian expected, but there is no time to lose now so he says.

"We're good to go."

"I"m going to check out the equipment in the other room. Good luck, you three." And Hoffman leaves the room.

"Okay," They backed away from the machine. "kick-ass happening in 3... 2... 1!" Torres pushed the button what activated the detonation and the machine blowned, knocking them back and the lights went off. Maybe they were too close to it, Sebastian hopes they're in one piece. The room went dark and filled with dust and smoke, causing Sebastian to cough rapidly.

"Are you okay guys?" Asks Sebastian and looks around, but there is no one there. They vanished, and Sebastian seeks them desperately in the smoke because perhaps he couldn't see them from the smoke.

"Stefano? Torres? Where are you!?" Yells Sebastian as he turns around several times. The machine got destroyed Sebastian can tell but where are the others? The candles got on fire like fireworks and Sebastian takes several steps back away from them.

"Sebastian Castellanos." Theodore speaks now as if he wanted to hold back his anger. "You refused to step into the darkness... So you try to bring me to the light?" Sebastian draws out his pistol and turns back where he can hear his voice. "Your rash decisions have always been your downfall... and now it will be no different, with Lily... Torres... Hoffman... Stefano... you will cause their death as you did with O'Neal."

"Don't try to blame his death on me! You used him, that's why he ended like that!" Frowns Sebastian at Theodore. The flames blinding him and he can feel the environment changing around him. He opens his eyes to see, he is in some kind of church which is Gothic-styled and there is a red curtain on the floor, but most importantly there is Lily in front of a big chair. Sebastian hurries to her, it's not possible that Theodore has her.

"Lily...?" He lifts up his hand slowly to Lily's chin. When he makes contact with her skin Lily began to burn and Sebastian frightened, backed away from her. No, it can't be real, again he needs to watch her daughter burn alive, like in his nightmares.

"There she is. Your precious daughter." Hears Theodore, but Sebastian can't see where he is talking from. "Isn't this what you wanted?" The voice coming from next to his ear and he fastly turns around but finds no one there.

"...Dad?" Lily says sadly and Sebastian turns back to see, she doesn't burn now. "You let this happen to me... Why didn't you saved me?" At her voice, his heart and chest tighten and he feels sick with himself. Lily sounds like she wants to cry her voice is unsteady like when she had a bad dream and Sebastian tried to hush her. Sebastian's chest echoes with her words and suddenly he feels like he could cry.

"No, please... I-I couldn't. I wanted to..." His voice broke at the end, he's not strong enough to look into her eyes. He can never be a good father, and this is what he was afraid of. Lily starts to walk toward him, leaving burning marks after her steps. Sebastian takes steps back, no he doesn't want to relive this again.

"No..." Mutters Sebastian then Lily runs at him, hold onto his leg and Sebastian looks away from her. He can't watch her even touch her, although he looks down because afterall his daughter, but he wishes he hadn't looked down at her. Lily looks up at him with a burning face, her body is on fire his skin is burned badly, or more like her muscles showing up burning and apparently Sebastian can feel the heat again on his skin. He can't get away from her grip and the flames rising up at him. Lily disappears from his line of sight and the fire spread to him. Sebastian is burning, from the fire what spread through his body and from the inside because of his conscience and sadness what consumes him up. He shouts out in pain, he wants this to end, he just wants his daughter back to be over. As if someone had heard him, the fire was put out and he collapsed to his knees.

Theodore starts to walk to him, with his cane in his hand. "You are doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past. Unless you join me... " Sebastian grabs his head, the headache came back and he can't listen to Theodore's voice what comes from his head. "Do that and I can make your dream come true. Together we can take Lily from Myra." So Lily is still safe with Myra, which means this is a goddamn illusion or worse. "Once I have the power of the Core, you'll be truly free..." Sebastian holds his pistol in his hand.

"N-No..." He managed to point up at Theodore, his hand is unsteady and his vision goes black, like as if he wanted to faint, but he resist with all of his will power, he just needs to shot him and the feeling will be gone from his chest.

"It will take more than bullets to stop me... Will you never learn?" Laughs Theodore sardonically. Sebastian hate this guy, his self-confident self, he is a coward rat and Sebastian won't let him to live... in here, and outside in the real world either. He already damaged them so much. As his visions goes black and Sebastian loses his consciousness, with the aim he will shoot Theodore... he pulls the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small help in the end notes. I think you'll need it, Dear Reader! :) Feel free to roll down if you don't understand something.

Torres activated the bomb and the whole world went black around him. From the shock wave he got thrown back at the wall then he fell down to the floor, onto his chest and he lifts up his head fastly. From the dust and the smoke he can't see anything.

"Sebastian... ?" Asks as he manages to stand up to his feets. His breath has taken by, he's in the main hall of his dream. Again here he's, like if this place wanted to keep him there.

"You should take care of yourself." The sudden voice got him scared a bit, he's not used to this place and he was so surprised when Tatiana spoke. Tatiana is eyeing him just for a split second before she turns her attention back at her nails. He doesn't have time for this, and he knows he can't leave this place until he speaks to his other self. Hurriedly he walks to the broken mirror to see his reflection in there.

"What do you want?" Stefano is angry at him because he doesn't want to speak with him, to see him, still, he's there. His other self might cause this to Stefano to appear every time in here, whenever he lost his consciousness or when he's dreaming.

_"I want my OWN body back."_ Points out his cruel self, but Stefano will never let his body to slip out from him again. _"I know you want to create and I can give you that feeling."_ It's true Stefano want to create but after he do something drastic, he can't help on himself to feel bad. Not about his art, it will always be perfect but... whenever he wants to create he sees Emily in front of him. Her panicking green eyes, the betrayed feeling what he saw in them. Her screaming and her breathless growlings when she drowned in her blood. Stefano trembled at the memory.

_"Beautiful."_ Says charmingly his other self and Stefano can see lust in his eye. _"I can give you the opportunity to feel nothing when we create our art."_

"No, I don't want that." He sighs. "Am I just here because of this?" He snaps with his hand. "To believe in you? And to let you continue your mindless killing spree? If it's yes, you can't count on me... I won't let you out from this cage."

_"Every time you're here, you gave me energy from your body..."_ Purrs his self a big grin appeared on his face. _"You don't even notice it but I become stronger and stronger until I will be strong enough to leave this place without you."_ Stefano backs away. _"Just like what you did with me."_

"I... I'm leaving now." Stefano turns back and walks away from the mirror, his heart beating fast and a cold sweat forming on his back, as he can feel his cruel self cold eye on his back.

_"You'll return to me! You need me to create, it's just a matter of time!"_ Yells, laughingly his reflection, and Stefano slams the hall's door closed. He slips down to the floor and he draws his legs up to hug them and hide his face between his knees. Stefano is thinking about how could he be able to avoid this, to never come back here again. There is a lot of chance to create, to imitate the beauty in death without taking lifes away, but he knows that would be different. He considered his thoughts and he really wants Sebastian to be his art, but in addition to these he can't kill him, even he can't hurt him. Sebastian is too... expensive for him. Stefano doesn't want to make the same mistake again, like with Emily. He doesn't want to lose the person who cares for him even a bit, ever again. There was Emily and he couldn't appreciate her, until it was too late, he thought he can use her for his plans and benefits, but he only realized that it would only make him as bad as those who treated Stefano like this.

Afterall he knows deep inside of himself, he doesn't deserve anyone not even freedom itself. Sebastian will leave him in here, he might think, Stefano himself is just as bad as when they first met. The sadness taking him over, and he would cry but he can't. He got tired of crying because there is nobody who could comfort him, there is no one who cares about him and with crying he can't help on himself just to feel ashamed of himself. He makes long deep breaths and manages to calm himself down and tries to count to ten slowly. He let his feelings boil inside him, like in his past.

He lifts his head to place it on top of his knees as he still hugs his legs. Stefano should go now, he doesn't want to take one more minute in here as his other self becomes stronger and stronger. After all, he needs to search Sebastian up, to help him get Lily back. And to achieve the dream to be free, but he has a big doubt about he could be free. His hands let his legs go and he stands up, then he dusts himself off. He walks to the desk and during this time Tatiana was in here with him. Grabs the pen and starts to write his name down but he stops and looks up at Tatiana.

"Why am I in here?" Questions in a quiet tone, he is so lost with himself.

"The answer is resting inside of you," She points at his chest. "I'm only here to help you find that."

"But you not even here sometimes, not even given me any hints." He raises his brow and sighs.

"That doesn't mean, I can't help you."

"Then help me, how could I get rid of my cruel self?" Stefano asks tiredly.

"It's not like a disease what you can get rid of or what you can cure." She looks to the door where the mirror is. "It seems to me, you hate that part of you." Says emotionlessly and slowly Tatiana.

"How could I not?" Frowns Stefano.

"It's still you, and not 'him'. Every human being has a cruel side, you just don't want to accept it. That's why you come apart into two souls." Tatiana goes silent and looks at him. "Like Yin and Yang. Without evil, there is no good... and without good, there is no evil."

Stefano starts to understand it but he's afraid he can't hold him back IF they even can unite once. He finishes his name on the paper and the environment goes into white and seconds later the air is hot around him and he's in a hot desert. The sun is shining and apparently the temperature is too hot for him after the cold room. Stefano turns around several times trying to place himself there.

An endless desert with a lot of hurst and he got hit by a fresh wave of scare. It's not Union, not even near to it, he can't do anything but to walk desperately. The hot wind blowing into his bangs, making his hair to reveal his eye but he can't care for his hair, there is no one who can see him now. Maybe this desert wants to express how alone he is, but there would be cold and not burning heat.

Stefano is thinking, without water he maybe can survive two or three days in here, or more likely he will die sooner from the heatstroke. In a distance, he can hear something, like people who seem to march and talk. It's not English he can tell and he can't hear clearly what they're talking about and what language they speak.

Stefano walks forward where he can hear the voices coming from and he can clearly hear them now. They're speaking in Italian, and they are military men. His eye widens because he just found out, he's in that desert where his accident happened. Large tanks and a lot of men coming towards him but Stefano is too shocked by them and his body frozen in one place. They surround him and walking past by him, but one turns to him questioningly.

"Stefano? Che stai facendo li?" Ask severely. Stefano got surprised because, until this, he thought he might be in some kind of memory, which he can't affect. He's not sure if he shall answer to English or Italian, but since this is his memory he answers in Italian.

"Io non lo so proprio..." Answers truthfully, his voice is clear and much more younger, he got surprised about it but even more so on his clothes. He is in military uniform and a camera is hanging on his neck. His hand flies to his bangs to hide his eye but he shockingly finds out, his bangs aren't as long to function to hide his eye... and he can see with both of his eyes. 

"Dai!" Pushes him a man from the behind, making him to fall forward a bit and to move on. His mind is racing... he's more than happy to see with his two eyes, but still... it feels wrong. A question forms in his mind. Why is he here? This memory affects him, in a way he couldn't imagine.

They walks ten minutes when they decided, they need to camp down here, it looks calm and defensible, but Stefano knows otherwise. He shouts panicky, he can't let this happen again.

"È un agguato!" Shouts desperately, looking for anyone to listen to him. Some men do look at him eyeing him, then they burst out laughing. His heart is racing, a cold sweat forming on his back. This is his worst nightmare and he would do anything to avoid this. They don't understand it, Stefano wants to run to the one guy, who exploded in front of him, he wants to toss him away because maybe he could do something to change the outcome. He starts to hurry to him, but his military 'friends' got him by the arms from the side, and one of them pushed his legs so he collapsed down to the ground, still resisted by the arms.

"Non essere ridicolo!" Says the one on his left.

"Sembri un traditore... Dopo tutto, sei solo un fotografo. Codardo." Says the one who kicked his legs before, and he is his superior. They laugh at Stefano. They can't see that, Stefano only wanted to prevent this event? His fear came true... firstly one grenade then a lot of what he can see in front of him, throwed at them from the distance. The first grenade landed right in front of the man who is doomed to die. He struggles against the men but it's not using, they're together more powerful than him. Stefano can't move, it's the worst feeling when you can't do anything when you know something bad will happen, he only can turn his head aside and closes his eyes, and to be with that consciousness they will explode and he'll experience this horrible event again.

The grenade exploded, from the shock wave he got thrown back with the other men. He's laying on the hot sand and it's burning his skin. His head is dizzying, blood dripping from his right face and from his body. His breathing becomes very hard, still, his heart is pounding inside his chest. Stefano got hit by several sharp and from the shock, he only can lay on his side and slightly moan out in pain. The adrenalin should help with his pain but it only eases them a bit. Loud fire crackling what he can hear around him, men who are shouting or suffering and begging for help. For help what will never come. When this happened to them... to him, he knew it already then. This whole action was a suicidal mission. They were sent here to divert attention, and the other team could strike the enemy from the back.

_"Is it nostalgic for you?"_ Hears the voice. _"To lay here, like a pathetic no one. Waiting for your death to come true."_ Theodore is what he can hear in his head, painfully echoing in his head. He doesn't know if his head pulsates from the explosion or from Theodore's voice.

"Leave me be..." Moans out Stefano.

_"I'm afraid I can't... But I could help you in your situation."_ Purrs Theodore. _"I can make your pain stop, I can give you back your right eye, and I can offer the power to create. Create as you wish."_

For a second Stefano was thinking about it, but no. He can't trust in his voice, Lies. All lies. This is the only thing what he learnt from Theodore. _"Can't you see this is only just a manipulation?"_ Sighs tiredly his other self. _"You're only missing one eye, you're not blind to see."_

_"Only, if you can join me first. Help me get the Core and you will be free... from your pain."_ Stefano smiles at himself as he closes his good eye. This is truly a hallucination, this scene only serves to break Stefano mentally and to obey to Theodore willingly. This is only happening in his mind. This is not real. The memory is real but he can't relive this ever again. The pain from his body is vanishing and his blood absorbed away, the sand runs off from his skin. Suddenly the breathing becomes very easy and his heart returns to his calming beat as nothing had happened. The desert disappears from his sight of line. Stefano sits up and manages to stand up to his feet. The temperature becomes very chilly and he can hear as Theodore emits a low angry groan and finally he can't hear him anymore.

Stefano is back when the machine was and now he can see Sebastian sitting on the floor. Sebastian looks nervous and desperate, Stefano rarely see him like this and it can't mean any good. 

Stefano starts to walk to him slowly. "Sebastian?" Sebastian is trembling and he looks more like who wants to cry but resist it to let it out. As he gets closer to him he can see his eyes more better, they're unfocused and they can't see Stefano, maybe he might can hear him.

"Sebastian? It's me, Stefano... everything is okay." He uses one of his softer tones to calm Sebastian down. Stefano wants to close the distance between them to snap him out from the state what Sebastian is in, but Sebastian's right hand drew out his pistol, causing Stefano to stop where he is. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" Sebastian raises his pistol at him and struggles to hold it out. Stefano got hit by an anxious feeling. Sebastian might want to get rid of him after their time together? Or he just hates him like everyone? _"I told you, not to trust him."_ Tells his other self. No, he shakes his head, Sebastian can't see him now.

"SEBASTIAN!" Stefano shouts at him as Sebastian pulls the trigger and Stefano phases away with a slight blue smoke from the bullet easily. He can't believe what he just saw, he's not sure about what he thinks now, but he needs to talk with him when he's in a better state because obviously, Sebastian won't shoot him, tells to himself, Stefano.

"...Sebastian?" Asks silently Stefano.

"Y-You shot me... Sebastian, why?" Stefano hears a woman voice. A cold sense of dread what he can feel in his stomach as he looks behind him where Torres is standing, her arms tightly placed on his stomach. Stefano is confused about Sebastian, about Torres and about he might cause her the damage. If he didn't phase away she would be alright. He jumps at a sound what he can hear from behind him, he turns back to Sebastian who collapsed to his side, motionlessly and he probably fainted.

"W-What happened?" Torres is asking in a muttered tone.

"I don't know I found him in this state, he couldn't see us, he fired blindly." Stefano goes to Torres to help her but she shakes his hand off from her.

"I don't need your help... what I... what we need to do now, is bring Sebastian back. Can you help me, carrying around as I cover our asses?" Torres drew her gun out and she stares at him.

"Of course but don't we need to fit yo-" 

"I said... we need to go. Can't you hear those things out there? Then move on!" Frowns at him as she heads out from the door. Stefano bends down to gather Sebastian's pistol and put it back in its holster. He grabs Sebastian by the arm and gathers him at his back, Stefano really hopes he can carry Sebastian easily in this pose. Sebastian's head bows to his shoulder, his arms to Stefano's side and Stefano fastly got to his feet grabbing Sebastian's thighs from below, making sure Sebastian won't fall back. He regains his balance to stand still, and starts to walk after Torres who already started to fight with the lost, he can tell it by the fire crackling. Sebastian is a bit heavy but Stefano still can carry him around easily, until Stefano can manage his movements, Stefano is fine along with Sebastian.

Stefano runs after Torres who is more than tough with her wound and fights as if there were nothing wrong with her. Although her movements aren't as calculated as Stefano saw before also her shoots is often misses but they manage to go slowly forward.

"I need to reload!" Tells Torres but Stefano scarcely can do anything about the state where they are. When the losts surronds them in a small circle he grabs Torres by her shoulder and teleports them out from the deadly circle where they were in, to the other side of the corridor. Torres struggles and she looks like she wants to puke but only she coughs up a lot of blood. 

"Ah shit... " Moans out and swipes her mouth with her hand. Stefano wants to ask if she needs any help but she already turns to run. They're in the room where they fought with O'Neal and they fastly runs this room over, dodging the upcoming enemies. Stefano can already see the corridor on the end of the hallway, and he sprints for it, turning his head slightly back to check on Torres. She runs after him closely not as fast as him, and she fires back. For their luck the elevator is still here, Stefano rushes in, pushes the up button and with one hand he holds the door not to close, before Torres. Torres jumps in and Stefano let go of the door, causing the lift to go up. They catch their breaths he looks at Torres to see she is in a bad state. She rests her weight on the elevator's wall, her face is pale white, probably because of the blood loss and her shirt is red. _"Make her into your art, she is so beaten down, she would die anyway..."_ Echoes the voice inside his head. Stefano shakes his head to get rid of his other self's thoughts. He won't do that.

"Stefano... can you promise me something?" Torres struggle to speak, and a cold sweat formed on his back.

Stefano looks at her. "You sounds like if you want to say goodbye. You won't die from that."

She smiles at him faintly. "Maybe... Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Take care of Sebastian, and make... make Theodore pay. Make that son of a bitch suffer." Says Torres to him with a smile on her face."And tell Sebastian... I'm sorry for what I did."

Stefano is curious, but this is not his business to know, Sebastian might know it what Torres is talking about. "I'll tell him, and we'll make Theodore pay." Stefano is sure they'll make him pay.

"I'm glad..." Silent grows at them when Torres speaks again. "You know, if I were you I would tell him." Stefano looks at her confusedly raising one eyebrow. "What, did you thought you can hide it well? I can see how you're looking at him, even if I'm not a professional like Yukiko, I-I can tell it." Stefano doesn't understand it, he might never understand Torres's words. Before he could answer to her the elevator emits a loud beeping noise and stops. The growing sounds are more louder in here and when the door opens Stefano is a bit scared of what he can see. Plenty of losts are there on this level walking around, and when they see them they emit a loud scream. For that, all of them starts to run towards to the elevator. Stefano braces himself and gets a better hold onto Sebastian, he won't let go of him, he won't even let them touch Sebastian.

Torres starts to walk slowly aiming ahead and firing unstoppable. The path is clean in front of them but there are coming from the corner and from the rooms. Stefano feels himself so useless, he can only carry Sebastian around and he can't help to Torres, he could help only if he endangered Sebastian. But he doesn't want that. They run and avoid as much losts as they can. In a distance, Stefano can see the door which has a strange symbol on it, where they were in with Sebastian.

"Ah fuck!" Torres mutters, and when Stefano looks back at her, he can see she is hitting her machine gun what tells Stefano, it's jammed. She throws at the lost making it to fall back, kicking and hitting the upcoming enemies and she draws out her pistol to shoot them. They're in front of the main door, they should just go in.

"Run in!" Yells to Stefano, she doesn't need to tell to him twice. Stefano runs in slamming the door behind him, Hoffman jumps up from her chair, looking back at them.

"What's happening?" Her voice is scared. Stefano places Sebastian fastly still carefully to the floor.

"There is no time." He jabbered as he draws his knife out, and for that, she backs away from him. He doesn't have time to explain it to her, even he can't tell her to calm down, that he won't hurt her. _"See? Everybody is afraid of you."_ He hurries to the door and opens it to help to Torres. He closes the door and the losts are in one circle sitting on their knees hitting and gabbing Torres's motionless body. An anger wave burst through in Stefano, he can't see himself but if he could he might see the blue smoke which comes out from his body. He shakes in his anger, grabs his knife tightly and takes one step forward and immediately bends space to get behind the losts. 

His movements fast, and tries to strike at their neck and head to finish up with them fast. His head spins because of how fast he teleports around in a very small place, even he can see his smoke what remained his last spot. When he finished with the ones what were on Torres he searches the corridor and when he's sure there are no upcoming enemies now, Stefano bends down to her.

"...Y-you... came b-back...?" Her voice isn't strong and it's likely a breathless whisper.

"Don't speak." Her wounds are very serious, she might need a coffee to get back her shape. There are several wounds on his arms and her shoulders and on her head. Her whole body is swimming in blood and she smells like iron. Stefano can hear the losts are coming for them, they're very close they aren't far from the corner. He doesn't care for her pride or ego, because obviously, Torres has a big one. Stefano places his hands under her back and knees lifting her up from the floor.

Torres chuckles a bit."Ahh... T-this... i... i-is embarra-" Her voice dies down. Stefano runs back to the room with her in his arms. Virtually he slams the door close with his leg.

Hoffman is sitting right next to Sebastian and when she sees Stefano with Torres in his arms, she got up fastly.

"Coffee, she needs coffee or something!" Tells Stefano to her but Hoffman remains on her spot and stares at him with wide eyes. 

"She's... dead." Hoffman says sadly, Stefano looks down at her. Her eyes closed but that doesn't mean she is dead. With his gloved hand, he grabs her wrist, and he can't feel anything.

"This can't be..." Stefano puts her body down the ground, laying her on her back and placing her arms to her chest. If he was faster, he could have saved her, it was just a matter of minutes.

"What did you do?" Hoffman asks from above him. Her tone still doesn't friendly towards Stefano. She kneels down next to Stefano, watching her motionless body..

"I did nothing to her." He says simply because this is the truth. "I tried to save her, but I was late." Stefano stands up and walks to Sebastian, hoping to at least he's alive. At this point, he can't do anything for Torres. He failed. Stefano pulls Sebastian up and gathers him to his arms. Stefano walks to the sofa with Sebastian and lies him down at his back.

"What do you think, how are we going to wake him up?" Asks Stefano.

"I may not know, I didn't see what happened with him." Hoffman says emotionlessly as he stares at Stefano.

Stefano sighs as he pulls a chair next to Sebastian, and sits down on it. "I... When the explosion went off, I think we were under at Theodore's mind control."

"Did you...?" The question hangs between them but he just shakes his head.

"No, I didn't hurt them... only Sebastian wanted to shot at me, but I dodged his bullet and it hit Esmeralda." He looks at her body on the floor. "I didn't know she was right behind me."

"That's understandable." She walks to her computer.

"Are we able to see Theodore now?" Asks Stefano because the whole action was about this, but now he's afraid they didn't succeed anything.

"If you think of the large fire tower, well yes we can see it." Hoffman turns a bit away, showing the computer monitor to him, and indeed there is a large tower and it's on fire.

"Great, now we just need to get there." Stefano is relieved to see that finally, where Theodore is hiding from them. At least they have an aim to where to go now.

"Hold on. I don't know it's actually a good idea to go to Theodore now." Turns with her chair to Stefano.

"What? Why do you think that? We just need to kill him and we can see where Lily is."

"I'm not sure this is going to work. I need information from that tower. But I must go there to check the environment there and the energy waves." Says Torres deadly seriously. Stefano know Theodore, and they need to eliminate him unless he'll manipulate them, or maybe he already does with Hoffman.

"Are you sure, you are not under in his mind control?" Stefano asks her suspiciously.

"I've never heard his voice, I knew him but since we parted away in Union I don't hear him." Maybe because she has a strong mental personality and that's why Theodore can't control her.

"And I don't need to explain myself to you." She stares at him. "Maybe you aren't loyal to Theodore, but it's possible that you still after Lily." 

"Why do you telling me this? To keep me in the corner?" Stefano sighs, he is tired of explaining everything to her. He doesn't want Lily to himself, he wants to help to Sebastian he truly want, but his other self wants to destroy everything what Stefano wants to do right. It makes him sad, still determined to not to let it happen.

"Every time, I watch you speak I only can see honest, and there is no lie I can detect." Hoffman stares at him, and it makes him uncomfortable. "Still, I can tell there is something wrong with you."

Stefano opens his mouth to speak, but he closes it. "I need to get supplies to test something." She stands up and walks to the other door. "I'm sure you won't hurt Sebastian..." And she left. Stefano looks after her for minutes when Sebastian low groan catches his attention.

Sebastian's brows frown and he sweats a bit, and he moans out lightly, he seems to be in pain. Without nowhere Stefano lifted his left hand toward Sebastian, then he stopped. Is this what he truly wants? He's nervous, he has never been nervous with people, still, he doesn't want to watch Sebastian suffer more, he looks down at his own left hand and considers his act. He takes off his glove on his left hand he hesitates and tries it two times before he lightly places it at top of Sebastian's head. He doesn't make any pressure on it he simply caresses his hair, just to get used to touching somebody else. 

After a while when he made sure of it he doesn't hurt him and wake him up, he slowly slides his hand down at Sebastian's right side face. Sebastian's face is so soft and his facial hair tickles his palm a bit, but he wants to touch him, to caress him, to make his pain vanish away. With his thumb, he makes small circles on Sebastian's cheek, and for that Sebastian, brows ease and the tension from his face left slowly. It's made Stefano's heart miss a beat because actually, he's doing something good with him. Stefano doesn't want to wake him up, he enjoys watching him in this state, touching him in this way, he wishes he could capture his face now. It's so calm and warm, makes his own heartbeat faster a bit. _"See him like this forever, cut his throat open when he's sleeping silently, roses coming from his neck like sweet crimson blood."_

He let his eye closed for several seconds then he opens it. He rarely can see Sebastian so peaceful and calm in his state and he doesn't want to do anything with him. Just watch and listen to his deep breaths. Stefano wanted to let go of Sebastian's face because he's afraid if he does this too long, he'll lose his self-control, but as he makes a bit distance from his face, Sebastian shows into his palm and now Sebastian's face fully rested in Stefano's hand.

"Stefano..." Murmurs quietly Sebastian in his sleep. Stefano doesn't know what to do now, Sebastian's face so warm and inviting, makes his own chest filled with warmness and it's spread through in his own body. He smiles warmly at him, still Sebastian asleep and unconscious but there is so much trust what Sebastian put into Stefano. What Stefano wouldn't deserve ever. Stefano wants him to be safe from this world, from the monsters what are still after them, and from Stefano himself. _"You sounds pathetically affectionate, how do you get to this state?!"_ Yells his other self. He doesn't know, he just knows Sebastian makes him change, makes him feel good, and a bit worthy. 

With his hand he puts a little pressure on his face massaging his temple and his cheek. This cause Sebastian to slightly moan out, but not in pain like before but in pleasure. Unfortunately, he can hear Hoffman's steps coming closer and closer, but he can't resist not to touch Sebastian more, his hand remains where is it, he tells himself he couldn't place away his palm because it's sandwiched between Sebastian's face and the sofa. It's a lie, and he knows it.

Hoffman enters the room with a lot of pieces of stuff within her hands. Large computer parts or some kind of device parts. She puts the stuffs down the ground and she looks up at them, and she slightly smiles.

"What are you doing?" Asks still squatting on the floor. Stefano looks at his hand and after back to Hoffman.

"I'm just calming him down." Simply explains himself and he hopes Hoffman will take his words and let go of this topic.

"I see." Making one last eye contact with him then her attention goes to the machine parts what she brought with herself. "Unfortunately, Theodore's locality surrounded by a fire circle and impossible to get through it."

Stefano slowly slips his hand from Sebastian's face, carefully not to wake him up. Slowly he succeeded and he puts his glove back on hiding his scars on it, his hand is still itching for the feeling to touch him more, but he has to resist unless Hoffman will look at him strangely.

"Are you sure this plan of ours will be good enough to affect Myra? I mean what if Myra doesn't want to let Lily go?" Stefano sits back on his chair, as he watches Hoffman's reaction.

"I haven't thought about this. Then tell me, what do you thinking about it?" Says Hoffman as she does her work down.

"I'm not sure... What if we try to rescue Lily directly from Myra? We don't know what will happen if we kill Theodore, and then we try to face with Myra." He places his right hand on his temple and thinks very hard. "I mean we can spare time if we go to Myra first."

"That's one plan out of many." Murmurs Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you're awake." Stefano looks at him with a smile on his face.

Sebastian's eyes widen at him and he fastly sits up. "Stefano... ? I thought I shot you." His voice trembles. "I-I couldn't see you, just a last second, I saw your desperate face. I didn't want to...I saw Theodore... are you alright?"

Stefano first impression is to hush him. "You didn't shot me... I dodged your bullet."

"Ah, I'm glad." Sebastian's head turns to Torres's body. "What, what happened with her?" Stefano looks at Hoffman the silent question hangs between them, whether they shall to tell what happened or not, but she bows her head slightly at him.

"Sebastian," Stefano get to hold onto his shoulder. "when you wanted to shot me... or more like Theodore, I teleported away from your bullet."

"Yes, you said it already."

"Unfortunately... What I couldn't see, that Torres was behind me at the time..." Stefano's voice goes silent.

"Am I... I killed her?" Asks Sebastian as his voice shakes, and that's what Stefano doesn't want to hear, so he tightens his grip on his shoulder.

"No, you not. You shot her in the stomach, and she didn't die from that." He wants to make sure Sebastian isn't feeling wrong. "We had a fight with the losts, and they were too many... she died fighting with them."

"Still I caused her damage, that's why she couldn't fight. Her death is my fault," Sebastian buries his face into his hands. " if I hadn't walked into Theodore's vision, she could liv-"

Stefano shakes him by the shoulders making Sebastian to look up at him. "Hate me instead of yourself! I'm the one who teleported away from your bullet, I was in it too!" Stefano is a hated person, Stefano's situation would not change if Sebastian started hating him. He's used to it.

"But... I can't hate you, you did nothing wrong at all."

"And neither you! ...She wanted me, to tell you she's sorry for what she did."

"What? What she did?" Asks Sebastian a bit watered eyes.

"I hoped you will know." Answers Stefano.

"She kidnapped your daughter... she caused the fire at your home." Hoffman says sadly. "That's why she wanted to earn your forgiveness."

"I fucking shot her that's not forgiveness!" Snaps Sebastian. "That sounds like an execution..."

"Maybe, but maybe she wanted to reach it in this way." Says Stefano.

"Afterall Theodore wants you to feel down and weak, you shouldn't digest yourself." Points out, Hoffman.

"I need time... I'll try not to think about it." He hides his face again in his palms. Silent comes at them, and Stefano only can support Sebastian with his hands on his shoulders.

"What do you think Sebastian? Shall we go to Theodore or to Myra?" Hoffman walks to her computer. "Because I don't know what to do with that fire circle." She points at the screen, as Sebastian turns away from Stefano who let his shoulders go. 

"Oh god what is that?"

"As I said, it's surrounded by fire, maybe I can make a machine to cut through the fire but I need time for that." She gestures where the machine parts are. "Or there is the other plan." She looks at Stefano.

"Just an idea, to rescue Lily from Myra to earn time. We don't know if Myra going to change after we kill Theodore or not." He hopes this plan doesn't sound foolish.

Sebastian stands up and walks to the coffee maker. "I didn't think about it until now, but that could be one solution." He grabs the coffee with his hands, and walks back to the sofa and sits to his spot. Sebastian pats the sofa, inviting Stefano to sit next to Sebastian instead of sitting on his wooden chair. He gladly sits next to him and enjoys the heat what Sebastian generated.

"So the plan changes?" Asks Hoffman.

"I think, Stefano have a point with that." He takes a sip from his mug. "But we have to be very careful, and we need to immediately leave this place."

Stefano sighs. "I don't know if it's going to work or not... It's just an idea what came from nowhere."

"At this far, I'm open for anything." He plays the remained coffee in the mug. "I hope it's going to work."

He can feel as his own heart picks up a faster beat because as much as he wants to leave this place with Sebastian and Lily, he's afraid of how he'll act near to Lily. Sebastian finishes his coffee and he places the mug back to it's place.

"I'm staying here and I'll try to finish this machine if the plan wouldn't work." Says Hoffman.

"You do that. Come on, we need to move Stefano." Sebastian looks at him with a hopeful still warmly face, then he starts to walk to the back door. Sebastian waits for Stefano who is collecting himself in mind, then they leave the safe room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Italian dialogues :
> 
> Stefano? Che stai facendo li? - Stefano? What are you doing there?
> 
> Io non lo so proprio... - I really don't know.
> 
> Dai! - Move! or Come on!
> 
> È un agguato! - It's an ambush!
> 
> Non essere ridicolo! - Don't be ridiculous!
> 
> Sembri un traditore... Dopo tutto, sei solo un fotografo. Codardo - You sounds more like a traitor... After all, you're just a photographer. A coward.
> 
> I hope it's understandable ^^"


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian deep in his thoughts, deep in his self-torture thoughts. He shot at Torres. No, he shot at Stefano, because Theodore manipulated him to do. He doesn't want to think about the possibility if Stefano didn't have any power, what would happen. Sebastian would have shot him blindly, and instead Torres, Stefano would lie on the floor motionlessly, dead. That doesn't mean he's more than happy to see Torres dead, but he can't escape from this thought to lose Stefano. He grows very protective with him and Sebastian isn't ready to let Stefano go yet. Torres's blood dries on Sebastian's hand, he was part of causing her death. With the know she kidnapped Lily, Sebastian can't be mad or hate her, she sacrificed herself to them, moreover, she let Sebastian to damage her. Sebastian sighs. This whole thing is so fucked up. 

_"Sebastian."_

He doesn't want to hurt anyone who wants to help him get Lily. Not even Stefano, not even Hoffman and he didn't want to hurt Torres. Still, he's in here and he caused one of them to die. It makes his chest ache, and his fists to clench them. 

_"Sebastian?"_

Theodore. He made him to do this. Or was Sebastian too blind to see? And this is his fault? _"It's all your fault."_ His breath comes faster and his anger starts to slip out from his control. His feelings are boiling inside of him, hatred mixed with sadness and guilt. It's not good. His feelings are blinding him, and at this state, he doesn't think straight or even clear. His chest hurts badly, he wants to say to himself it's because of Theodore but no-

"Sebastian... " 

A hands were put to his shoulder, grabbing him firmly making his vision to get back. Now he can see his environment and not his blind version of the nightmare. Sebastian's hands are on the wall supporting his own weight and between his arms there is Stefano, looking more like who is worried than feared. Stefano's arms on his shoulders massaging the tension away from his body. Sebastian's eyes widen because he just found out, this pose, his thoughts are made to hurt someone, and if Stefano wasn't making anything to snap out Sebastian... Sebastian would hurt him really badly. His blind aggressive thoughts, or is this made by Theodore again? He doesn't know but it scares him and he let go of the wall and hurriedly he wants to back away from Stefano. He doesn't want to hurt him, he can't stay with Stefano, as much as he has a calming nature what can bring Sebastian back, he can't stay with Stefano. Sebastian can't go anywhere far because Stefano lunged at him giving him a hug, his hands making circles on Sebastian's back, and it makes Sebastian gasp aloud. It's bad, Sebastian wanted to do something horribly wrong with him still he gives him a hug. Sebastian hugs him back and buries his face into his neck just to breath in his scent which is still smoke like but feels good to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Asks silently Stefano.

"I don't know, I got caught up with the previous event." Says Sebastian quietly. "I... I just thought if you couldn't teleport away, I-" His voice dies down, he can't finish it.

Stefano's hand stops and just holds Sebastian closer. "I was aware for you, still if I did not do that, Torres could live."

"But then you were dead."

"Maybe... And this is what makes you... sad?"

Sebastian thinks for a bit but he knows it already."Yes, that would make me feel so shity, after what we went through."

"Silly one. I can promise until you only try to shoot me with your pistol, I capable to teleport away from it." Laughs Stefano. "But that doesn't mean I want to take advantage of it."

Sebastian's heart calms down, it feels nice to hold him, to touch Stefano, and he begins to feel something, something that he wouldn't admit aloud. He doesn't want to think about it because it scares him a bit, and since Myra is here, he can't love... His thoughts silents immediately and the word echoes inside in his head. Love? He blushes. He can't like, -he corrects himself in mind- anyone else. He isn't sure what he feels to Myra, feelings are complicated too complicated for him, he couldn't manage them. Stefano letting him go, but Sebastian would enjoy staying like this a bit more, to forget all of the things what's happening around them, to forget his thoughts, just to stand there feel Stefano close and not thinking about anything to feel free from the tension. But he knows, they need to move to act fast to save Lily in time from Myra, from Theodore and from this hell.

They silently walks to the computer, but as they approach it Sebastian stops. Sebastian doesn't know where to search Lily, and he turns his head at Stefano.

"Can you feel Lily?" A scared look flashes through Stefano for a second but he nods to Sebastian. Stefano closes his eye and turns around slowly stopping by two or three times.

"I think Lily is that way but I don't know where we are now." He opened his eye and looks at Sebastian.

"We will see in a second. Hold onto me." Stefano does hold onto him but his body flushes close to Sebastian's side more than the last time. Sebastian enjoys the contact and he starts to type on the computer. When he finishes he gets a hold on Stefano to make sure of it, he holds him enough tightly, obviously. The world around them goes black and he can already see how the walls and the trees materials around them, from white to colourful. The blackness fades away slowly and Stefano shakes a bit because of it. Sebastian tries to hold him steady, watching him not to let him collapse to the ground.

They've arrived at the post office, but Stefano looks more like he wants to faint away in Sebastian's arm.

"Hey, hey Stefano." Tries to reassure him as he holds him. "Don't leave me here. Stefano look at me." With on hand on Stefano's hip he steadily can hold him, with his other hand he gathers his face to look up at him.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, it's me don't faint away." Sebastian tries to help him, with his voice along with his hands.

"I was there. In that place again." Mutters Stefano with a very misty eye. "I don't know how much... how much I can resist him in there..." Stefano's voice is thin, and Sebastian's heart misses a beat. Until now he fought with his other self not to let him out?

"Fine, now just need to stay here in mind, you're fine. What, did he told you?" Sebastian may doesn't know what Stefano could see in that place but starting from the fact that Stefano is in so bad shape again, nothing good could had happened with him. Sebastian helps him to sit on a chair and starts to make him a coffee. Maybe it's for healing but it has a nice warm and cozy feeling what could help on him, after all, Sebastian doesn't know if Stefano has any wounds, so the coffee definitely a good choice now.

"I... He wants Lily for himself. To gather her powers, to create again, to rule this world..." Stefano's voice dies down and Sebastian handing him the mug which is filled with hot coffee. "To kill you." He adds the last sentence with a very small voice. That confirms that Stefano may not want to kill Sebastian, and he doesn't want Lily for himself. But in addition to these, the other Stefano wants everything for himself, to kill, to 'create'. This will be a problem. Sebastian truly want to leave this place with Lily and Stefano but as close he feels himself to save Lily, Sebastian can feel as Stefano slips away from him little by little. Stefano stares into nothingness, his face is very pale as he rests the mug in his lap. Sebastian sits down next to him, and without thinks his left hand started to make circles on Stefano's back, Stefano doesn't protest just starts to drink his coffee. Sebastian sighs, he wants to say something to help him think he won't change back to his other self, but he doesn't know if he will or not, and he doesn't want to lie to him.

"Promise me something." Starts Stefano, but Sebastian already know what he is going to say.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Cuts him off as he grips his shoulder. He will not kill him. "Even if you change, I'll get you out of here." For that Stefano looks at him as if he couldn't believe what Sebastian was saying.

"It's a bad idea."

"Maybe, but until you're yourself there is no need to worry about." Sebastian says.

"Yet." Stefano says sadly as he finishes his mug. "I'm ready, I think." Sebastian stands up along with Stefano who is taking the mug back at its place, and they head out from the office to the foreground. Stefano closes his eye and focuses on. He's a bit sad because he doesn't want Stefano to think he's just an earning dog for Sebastian.

"Okay." He sighs. "I feel her power more stronger, she is closer."

"Stefano, you know I don't take advantage of you? I do want to leave this place with Lily and you." Says confidently Sebastian as he tries to make eye contact with him. Stefano blushes a bit and the tension in his body eases a bit.

"I want to believe in you, but I think everything will change as we get close to her." Breathes out, Stefano. Sebastian wants to hug him, wants to take away his doubts, he wants to comfort him in a way he did with Myra, but if he did it would be strange... since they were so close about a ten minutes before. Sebastian acts weird, he just doesn't know if it's good or bad for them. For their sake, it can wait until they escape from STEM.

"I won't let that happen." Promises Sebastian as he starts to go to the main door, out from the building.

The environment changed. The air is hot along with the temperature, the sky became orange from the nice blue night sky. It would be beautiful, still, it makes Sebastian uncomfortable to see the dangerous colours. In the distance, there is a big stronghold where Theodore may be hiding at. It confirms him that now Theodore is more powerful than Stefano, when Stefano was powerful the air was chill and nice and the ambience was very calming. Sebastian can't think about it any longer because he can hear something coming from the distance. Running feet what he can hear with very harsh and deep breathing what he heard before. It's another harbinger, coming at their distance and they need to hide somewhere before he finds them. They dive down behind a bunch of wooden boxes. Stefano peeks carefully out, at the time Sebastian placed his hand at his pistol, just grabbing it's handle, thinking of how they are going to avoid this when Stefano mutters his name, causing Sebastian to look at him or more like aside to see what Stefano is seeing.

The harbinger uses his flamethrower to ignite his environment along with a lot of losts. They emit angry groans and they're trying to fight back against the incendiary but before they could reach him, they collapse down and they are burning to their death. At least Sebastian and Stefano don't have to worry about the losts, as it seems they are great enemies with each other. Unfortunately, after the harbinger finished with the losts he started to walk to their direction very slowly. An alarm turned on Sebastian because the monster moves so confidently, like if he knew that they're here, behind the boxes. It's playing with Sebastian's nerve, and he turns to Stefano who looks like thinking of the same.

"What should we do?" Whispers Sebastian to him. They can't stay here, if they get into a fight, Sebastian doesn't know if they could win this. Still, it's an open area not like with O'Neal's situation, so they have a chance to dodge the fire more, but there is a chance to the environment goes on fire around them.

"We could teleport away, but I don't think that's a good idea." Wonders Stefano.

"Why?" Ask back Sebastian.

Stefano's mouth twitches up for a split second. "I don't know if you ever noticed it, "Teases Stefano. "but this enemy of ours seems to be more alerted than the losts." Sebastian peeks out to see the thing is closer to them, maybe about seven or six meters far.

"Yeah I noticed that. What do you want to say with that?" 

"That caro, if I teleport us away... it has an effect, and that would be quite conspicuous. We can try, we don't have any choice other than that." Points out, Stefano. Sebastian doesn't even think about this, they will cause a great flashy sign at them. His ears buzz with his thoughts to what to do now, his stress is growing inside in his mind, but a slight moan cut through it.

"Did you... ?" Sebastian asks as Stefano nods at him surprisedly. The moan follows another one and a metallic melody with it.

They can't think more because the harbinger is in their line of sight and he is indeed have seen them squatting on the ground. "There you are!" Yells the monster at them, making Sebastian's stomach tightens at it. He can't react it what's happening around him, he can't even make his body to move an inch. There is a slight blue flash at his side which blinds him. Unable to move his body but his mind is racing still. Stefano is next to him sitting, and he doesn't have his camera so the only possibility is...

"Obscura?" Surprisedly says Stefano and he is able to move freely in the blue box. Sebastian only can see Stefano who stands up but fastly bends down again to Sebastian. "My apology." Stefano places his arms under Sebastian's armpit and he drags Sebastian out from the box, which caused to stop time, and now Sebastian can see the whole scene, can move his body. The first thing to do is to blink several times to see the harbinger is in the blue box, just at the moment as the flames start to come out from his flamethrower. Sebastian would call it quite nice and breathtaking if he didn't know the monster tried to kill them at the moment. The harbinger slightly poses in an attacking stand, the flames light his dark clothes and the environment around it.

"Obscura...?" Stefano turns back at her, Sebastian turns with him and he can see Obscura standing just about two meters close. Sebastian is a bit afraid because he doesn't know if she is a friend of Sebastian or not. After all, she is a monster or a creation of Stefano, like Frankenstein. Until she doesn't try to attack Sebastian or Stefano, he doesn't intend to get to a fight with her.

"My dear, where have you been?" Asks Stefano as he closes the distance between them. Obscura emits a long moan and she puts her camera head down a bit to get a better look at Stefano. "It's okay, it's me." Says calmly Stefano, but she shoves Stefano down, and Stefano falls at his back and Obscura right above him. Sebastian fastly grabs out his pistol, not sure if he can take her out with, but he won't let her to hurt him.

Stefano's hand lifts up in a stopping motion toward Sebastian. "Don't. She is different." It isn't make Sebastian any calmer but he holds his fire, still, he is ready to shoot her anytime. She bows above Stefano and with her head, she brushes his chest. From her body there are wires coming towards to Stefano's side, Stefano is too calm like if he knew what will happen, but no, he doesn't know. She watches Stefano under her and at the moment when her wires make fast movements, Sebastian thoughts, Stefano will be on a skewer on her wires. His finger slightly pulls the trigger but surprisingly the wires come at his side tickling him, making Stefano to burst out in laugh and whine and thrash under her, as Obscura makes several pictures about his face as he laughs face blushed and red. Stefano laugh is very deep but as the whole tickling continuous his voice goes on a higher tone a bit hysterically. Sebastian can't take the scene seriously and he lowers his pistol a bit and smiles at them, he is still confused but it makes him smile.

"N-Nho... stop... ha-ha... Obscura!" Stefano barely can make any sentence between his laughs and his eye filled with tears because of the tickling. He is breathing deeply and fastly, and Sebastian is a bit scared about he might faint because it's too much for him, but Obscura seems to lessens her touching and allows him to breath as she slowly stops her 'torturing'.

"I guess she is at our side?" Funnily asks Sebastian as he places his pistol back.

Stefano has to cough and clear his throat before he is able to talk again. "As it seems." Stefano turns his head and smiles at Sebastian as he still lies on his back and breaths hard.

"How did you know she wouldn't hurt you?"

"I made her as a unique creation. Unlike with the Guardian, she is free from my will and she is an entity with her thoughts." He rubs her camera head with his hands. "He's connected to me but I can't make her decisions." Stefano stands up unsteadily and dusts himself of as Obscura makes a weird sound.

"I'm not sure if I want to see that." Adds Stefano, and Sebastian looks confusedly at him. But after that, he understands what Stefano meant, as he can see a paper coming out from her head. Stefano takes the picture with his hand, shakes it a bit and looks at it. "Oh god." Mutter Stefano embarrassingly as he covers his face with his other hand.

Sebastian leans over his shoulder to see the picture. Indeed it's the previous event's picture. In the picture, Stefano's upper body visible to his head which is slightly turned to the side, face flushing one of his arms is at top of his head but it's not covering his face. His hair a bit messy, his face is red a bit, laughing sweetly, his eye is a bit contract but shining with tears still not leaving his eye. The whole picture emits happiness and warmness which makes Sebastian feel comfortable, he could look at this picture or just simply see him again in this state. Sebastian would be more than happy if he could take this photo. Obscura moans out waiting for some critic.

"Obscura my dear... you know I don't like myself see photographed." Says Stefano and for that Obscura emits a sad moan and she bows her head slightly. "But this one, for now, is acceptable, and the lighting is quite nice with the warm sunshine." Obscura burst out with happy moanings, which makes Sebastian a bit uncomfortable but still he's happy, she is good to seem at their side. Stefano takes the picture to his suit pocket, apparently behind Sebastian there is a flash sound which much like a slight glass broking sound. He turns his head to the side to see the harbinger to lost his balance, -who is now free from the blue box- for a second but after that he is lifting his weapon at them to try his plan again, but he can't do that because Obscura already snapped a picture about him. She lunges at him moaning at the time, making serious wounds at the harbinger with her wires and kicks him like a kangaroo. After Sebastian saw that one of her wires went through the harbinger neck he's sure their fight ended as the box vanishes away and the harbinger collapses to the ground.

"Woah." Sebastian is amazed by how easily she finished him off, with the power to stop time, it's easy and ammunition saver, Sebastian has to admit.

Stefano smiles. "Indeed."

"Are you sure, she doesn't want to hurt me?" Laughs a bit Sebastian nervously.

"Hmm, I don't know maybe she just waiting for the right time to strike down on you. She can see how tough are you." Says deadly seriously Stefano, a feeling runs through Sebastian and it might be shown on his face because Stefano smiles and laughs at him. "I just joked, until we're in the same side she won't hurt you, I'm not allowing to her."

"Ha, I thought you can't control her."

"Yet, I can give her rules." Explains Stefano as they start to walk down the street. Sebastian is a bit calmer walking with a nearly three-meter heigh monster which was his enemy about six hours ago, but Sebastian feels calm enough walking next to Stefano. They walk down the main street and they got into some lost crowd, but they managed to hide away from them.

Stefano takes Obscura's head between his hands, he looks into her big lens and says. "Obscura my dear would you be that kind?" Smiles warmly Stefano at her. She emits two happy moans and runs away. "Now we have to wait."

"Is it going to be that easy?" Sebastian bends down to a sitting position, as he leans over the house wall. Stefano follows his moves and he is down sitting next to him.

"I hope, she is strong as far, I made her to be strong." Answers Stefano proudly. From the distance, Sebastian can hear some moanings and groaning sounds which means Obscura is killing them one by one. As they sit and waits for Obscura, Sebastian just now begins to notice how hot really is. On his temple and back, there is a small sweat trail, and he would beg for anything cold what he could cool himself down. He hates the heat and the hotness and his body doesn't tolerate it either in a good way. He looks at Stefano to see he is a bit sweating too, but not as much as Sebastian. Stefano's eye catches his.

"What's wrong?" Asks awkwardly, Stefano. Sebastian would laugh at that because definitely there is nothing wrong, just their state is a bit ridiculous, and if he laughs he would feel himself warmer so he just smiles.

"Nothing, just... you bear the heat well." Points out Sebastia as he looks over him.

Stefano smirks a bit. "Of course I am, after all, I came from a very hot country and I was in very warm places too." At the end of the sentence, his gaze dropped and his smile fades. Of course, Stefano was in a desert where he lost his right eye, maybe he remembered for that awkard situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" Starts Sebastian but the other cuts him of.

"No need to apology, it's a memory what I can't get rid of," He shakes his head a bit as he closes his eye. "very unpleasant one, but I can't change the past as it seems." He chuckles awkardly. Sebastian nods but he realised Stefano's eye is still closed so he can't see him so he hums a bit to reply with something. Stefano seems like who wants to sleep but Sebastian is not sure about that.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Asks quietly. Stefano hums deeply.

"Yes I want to I'm a bit tired, perhaps not sleeping because I don't want to end up in my dream, but a small nap would be nice."

"Should I wake you up if I see you fell asleep?" Sebastian guides Stefano's head at his shoulder.

"What a gentleman," He can feel Stefano smiling against his skin." yes you should, unless you want to meet the other Valentini." Murmurs Stefano and Sebastian let him relax at his shoulder. It's a normal human gesture but feels nice and comfortable sitting like this. He can't look down on Stefano because he might need to move to accomplish that, but he can feel him take deep breaths. He would let him take asleep but it would cost them a great price.

Without anything to do he watch their environment and listens to the hardly pleasant sounds what the losts and Obscura makes. His eyes fly on Theodore's building to see, Hoffman was right and there is a big firewall around it. It's hardly impossible to get through it, unless if they want to die in a horrible way.

It's about ten minutes after Obscura went of when Sebastian can hear those metallic movements coming towards them. Sebastian touches Stefano's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze and smoothing.

"Stefano." He only needs to say his name one time to Stefano to get him awake. Stefano gets himself off from Sebastian and adjusts his hair fastly.

"Was it okay for you?" Asks Stefano little dreamy tone. Sebastian would laugh but he doesn't want to put him in an awkward situation so he just answers his question.

"Yes Stefano, that was completely okay for me. Did you felt relaxed?"

"I think I'm in a good shape than before, so if you were good with it, I'm not worried anymore." Stefano stands up to his feet and he extends his hand toward Sebastian who takes it without hesitation. Obscura made her way to them and moans happily and proudly what she made with her enemies. She developments many picture what she took and Stefano admires them and praise her work. Stefano shows the way where Lily is and Sebastian follows him without any doubts about him. Obscura roams after them humming and moaning loudly. Sebastian doesn't know why she makes these sound but he is afraid to ask Stefano about it. The more time Sebastian takes with Stefano, he feels himself more closer to him, he can't explain why but it's just happened. Their deep conversations are very pleasant and their silence is not awkard or unpleasant at all. He hopes very much they can live in real life and not in some sort of simulation.

They ended up at the end of the road where is no more route there, just a big gap in front of them. Sebastian walks to the edge and looks down, there's a black hole-like thing down there but it's a white one. Sebastian back away from the edge and looks up at Stefano despairingly.

"You don't mean that... ? Or do we?" Sebastian's voice is a bit higher but this is just fucking insane to jump down there. There must be a way to down there.

"I'm afraid... I could try to teleport down there, but I'm not sure if it's going to work or not." He turns back and places his palm on Obscura's head. "Obscura. My greatest masterpiece... You stay here, I don't want to harm yourself." She hums sadly and bobs her head at his chest not wanting to let him go but she takes several steps back away from them.

Sebastian looks down again, he cannot call himself as a person who has agoraphobia, but this scares him to the bones because this is a big jump down there. He can't even see the bottom of it, and it might be deadly as hell.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks hoping Stefano might can feel other things.

"I'm sure, Sebastian." He turns back at him and walks to the edge next to Sebastian. Stefano grabs his hand and they bends their fingers together, Sebastian doesn't protest it he doesn't want to let go of Stefano now and if it's going to be their last time together at least he wants to feel him close. Like last time, back in Theodore's dungeon. His heart beating faster and a cold sweat forms on his back.

"So we jump or...?" Sebastian can't finish it because Stefano already lean forward and Sebastian would catch him, but since this is what they need to do, he doesn't resist him and Sebastian fall with him.

The hot air changed to cold and almost hurts his skin as they fall. His stomach is turning because of the height change and he barely can open his eyes to see they are indeed falling, and the land up above them is becoming smaller and smaller. He holds Stefano closer and the other doesn't want to let go either. Sebastian can't hear anything not if there were any sounds around but he can only hear the thickening wind in his ears. Every nerve in his body crying for help, for some relief to do something with it. Sebastian becomes light-headed and they're far away from the void, or even more from the ground. He is afraid of his mind going to give up because it's getting harder to think or to hold on to Stefano or even to leave his eyes open. In his last minutes, he looks at Stefano, who seems to be in the same state as he is, except he can see Stefano's face fully and his hair is upright. Stefano's face strained and he doesn't look so sure in himself as before. His visions blur and fade into black, but before he could faint, he pulls Stefano closer to him and hugs him close, his body flushes firmly to Stefano's and Stefano hugs him back tightly, and Sebastian's world vanishes away from him and he welcomes the darkness.

Slowly he opens his eyes, not sure he is in one piece, he might be in rags and this is the afterlife. But no, this is still STEM and he is lying on his back and his body is sore all over. Sebastian can't move he barely can breathe and he's more than happy to do that. The last few minutes from the falling comes back to him and he desperately turns his head to the left to the right, searching for Stefano. He is near to him but he is on his knees bows forward to his arms hiding his face in them. Stefano looks more like a defensive hedgehog but Sebastian can see surely, there is something wrong with him, and Sebastian wants to be there for him.

He clenches his teeth and rolls to his side, with his hands he supports himself, he pushes him up hardly his body begs him not to do it. Still, he bears it and he is on his knees and arms, he can't stand up that's obvious, so he craws to him in this way, he wants to hurry but he can't move fast. When he's next to Stefano, Sebastian places his hand on his back.

"Stefano." Whispers Sebastian as he can feel his body is trembling like a leaf.

"Stay back!" Shouts Stefano very unsteady voice. Sebastian doesn't want to leave him like this, doesn't want to let him suffer alone, so he stays where he is and his hand roams around his back shooting the tension away, at least he tries it. Blue smoke comes from Stefano's body and Sebastian is not sure is it because he is angry or just in pain or maybe...?

"Stefano I'm not going to leave you in here," Says Sebastian because he is afraid, Stefano might fight his other self and this is the only thing he can do to help. "we're going to leave Union together. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Stefano is still trembling under his hand and Sebastian places his other hand at his arm to rescue his head out from his arms.

"Look at me, Stefano." Stefano turns his head slightly to see him. Sebastian can see his face, his eye is misty and the veins irritated on his face and they are pulsing fast. He doesn't think for a minute and Sebastian gathers him into his arms and hold him to his chest. "Remember who you are Stefano because the only thing that matters is your soul." Sebastian hopes he can explain things to him even if he is bad at these things. Still, there is smoke coming from his body which is tremblers still.

Sebastian loosens his grip to be able to look at Stefano's face. His eye is unfocused, Sebastian knows he is taking a big risk doing that but he do it anyway. With his left hand he brushes his hair out from his face and he places his hand on Stefano's damaged side of face. The veins under his hand are moving but he just caresses his face, hoping this will jolt him of from his state.

"Sebastian." Whispers Stefano as he leans into his touch and he closes his eye.

"Yes, it's me. How do you feel?" Asks warmly Sebastian.

"My head hurts," Murmurs in a husky tone. "and my body too."

"Can I ask what happened before?" His fingers still make small movements on his face, and he feels his veins to draw back and just pulse as his heart beating.

"I feel Lily's power, even more..." He sighs." And I have a hard time to be in control." He opens his eye and for the first time, he notices his eye which is very exposed to Sebastian, he tries to hide it with his hair but Sebastian catches his hand. For that Stefano look a bit shocked at him.

"I don't mind your eye, it's only shows how strong are you." Smiles Sebastian at him. And this is the truth, since he didn't saw his face in real life just in STEM, his eye looks more like a camera lens, but in a way it suits him and Sebastian is sure about that, Stefano's eye wouldn't bother him in real life.

"It's very unpleasant to see, just please-"

"No Stefano, it's not, I would..." Love to see your face fully, wanted to say Sebastian but he cutted himself of. Stefano looks at him confused look passes on his face as he sighs deeply.

"I heard that from others, you don't need to lie."

"I would never lie to you Stefano and you know that." For that Stefano looks away from him.

"You're something else, Sebastian." Murmurs Stefano.

Sebastian smiles a bit. "I don't know about that. But shall we try to go on?"

"I'm very weak and I'm a great threat for you and Lily."

"I don't care, I will fight for you and I will do anything for to be yourself." Says confidently Sebastian. Stefano looks back at him little blushing face, his eye wide but not because of fear but it filled with trust and emotions, Sebastian could call it. For a moment he thought he migh lean forward, but Sebastian couldn't react that in a good way, he wouldn't minded if they get closer to each other and maybe...

Stefano smiles and stands up with very shaking legs hissing at the time. "I'll resist until I can, but please be aware of what you do." Sebastian a bit sad because he didn't do anything, but until he has Stefano, he will try anything to keep him with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say. My job is starting again and this means I'll have a hard time to write... I can't update or even write a weekly basis. I apologize for that, I'll try to update weekly but I think it'll be an impossible thing to do... I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

His body is sore, his mind blurred, he can't see anything with his eye. He only can hear the screams the horrible screams from his victims, from his comrades and his other self voice everywhere. Stefano is not sure if it's coming from the outside or from his head or maybe both. He wishes this all could be over, he doesn't care about anything now, he just longs to be silence around him, because his body is shaking with expression and fear.

Still Sebastian's voice cut through all of this, his calms husky voice, and his warm hands help Stefano to come back to his reality. Slowly but he is sure he is in good hands with Sebastian. Sebastian's hand on his damaged face and his face and eye probably exposed to him. Stefano just wants to enjoy the warm feeling, somewhere he's not used to be touched, still, he is afraid of Sebastian's critics about his eye, his face. But he told that he doesn't mind at all, but can Stefano really trust him and take his words? He wants to trust him. It feels as if Sebastian touched his nearly broken soul with his bare hand, and just feels good to him, but still scary. Sebastian's face is calm and soft but most importantly doesn't show disgust or pity, Sebastian sees him as a person and not some kind of victim, a failure, an object.

For a second he allowed himself a weak feeling to rush through on him, to be his, not to let him go ever again, not to hurt him, to help him with everything, because Sebastian deserves it. Stefano's face feels hot and he can't hide it now, his face fully exposed for him and his ears used to be red from his embarrassing state. When he turned back to Sebastian his expression changed to a more softened face and Stefano wants to capture it, only for himself. Only he wants to see him like this, he might be selfish but Sebastian is perfect, _"Art material."_ The voice came from his mind. As much as his other self wants to make it into art as much he doesn't want to hurt him. His chest tightens with fear but Sebastian's hand soothes away with his warmness.

Stefano places his right hand at Sebastian's which is resting on his face, he holds him there as he closes his eye and he shows again into his palm. It feels right and good, and the only thing what can calm Stefano down. He doesn't know how Sebastian react to this, or maybe he did make the biggest mistake now, but he turns a bit in Sebastian's palm and places a small kiss on it.

"Thank you," Sebastian's hand shakes a bit from it. "you treat me so well. I'm not sure why." Stefano says as he opens his eye to look at Sebastian who is blushing slightly.

"It's just a normal human gesture, everybody would do that."

"I doubt that caro." Smiles a bit at Sebastian. "What do you think? Should we go or remain on the ground?" Laughs a bit awkardly as he let go of Sebastian's hand and with all of his self-control he leans away from his touch.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk?" He looks around. "And anyway where are we?"

Stefano until now didn't look around because he had other things to deal with it. He turns back to look around, it's like the environment covered with snow and everything looks bright white. The sky the ground everything is white around them. It's odd because the temperature feels normal to him and definitely not cold. So it might be not snow, then what that could be? With his hand lift some up to look better at it. 

"It's ash... " Says Stefano as he unsteadily stands up.

"Yeah I thought so." Sebastian stood up next to him looking up at the sky where the ashes came from. "It's because of Myra, this is her feature... and mine as well."

Stefano looks unsure in himself but he asks. "Can I ask it?"

Sebastian sighs and starts to walk not looking at Stefano as he speaks. "I... You know Lily 'died' when she was five, in a fire accident." Sebastian takes a long breath in, Stefano can tell it's hard to talk about, so he just silently listens to Sebastian, not wanting to interrupt him. "Our house burned to ashes and Lily died with her babysitter, after that things changed." His head bows a bit. "Not in a good way..."

"You don't need to talk about Sebastian." Stefano gives his upper arm a small squeeze.

"Yeah I know, but I feel like I need to tell you." Finally, Sebastian looks at him, his expression is sad and his mouth is rigid. "After that, Myra and I argued a lot, and we just don't get along with each other. We came away, still, we were married and lived in the same house, but I can say that we just pretended that everything was alright, and just came home literally to sleep and eat."

Stefano nods and his hand massaging his upper arm to soothe away the tension. It's understandable at one point, but why don't they discussed this, and tried to live along with this burden. But Stefano won't protest this, after all it's must be hard to tell this to someone... stranger, and who is he to told anyone what to do with their life? _"You should."_

"Until one day, Myra didn't come home and left a letter for me. Which is she told me, she believes Lily is alive and a company kidnapped her..." His voice became very weak at the end, Sebastian's voice died down and Stefano has the urge to wrap around his arms and now he doesn't care if they going to fall or not because they're still walking - So he does. Sebastian doesn't hesitate and does the same, stopping their movements.

"I-I didn't believe in her. I thought she might be insane, I was a horrible person..." Sebastian ragged breath cut his words, but Stefano waits patiently and rubs his back. Sebastian might cry himself out on his shoulder, but Stefano doesn't mind that, it's better to let the feelings go, still, Stefano can't let go his.

"You wasn't a horrible person Sebastian, this is indeed insane. I doubt that anyone would believe this."

"I feel ashamed of myself." His voice a bit in control now. "It was the hardest thing to do. Not to sink deeper and deeper, and I was in a very bad shape, drinking myself down to the bottom. To forget... everything."

Stefano can't ressure people, he never tried, but he wants to do something for Sebastian. "You told me. What's the matter who do you want to become. Lily is here along with your wife. You have the chance to save them, Sebastian." Tries Stefano but his heart miss a beat because of course, he has a loving family waiting only for him.

Sebastian smiles into his neck. "Hey, that's my line."

"Not anymore." Gives him one last squeeze before he let him go. Sebastian wipes his eyes with the back of his palm. He looks so vulnerable for Stefano, full of emotions, like an open book but not in a bad way.

"Thank you, that felt good and it means a lot to me." Sebastian tries to smile at him but in this state, he can't suppress one. It's enough for Stefano to see Sebastian a bit in control and a man who isn't in pieces and believes in himself even for a bit. _"I've never thought about that, but what do you think if we cut him into pieces and reform him into something more beautiful?"_ Purrs his other self. As he gets closer to Lily, he can't think without the other voice inside his head. Sebastian looks away from him and starts to walk again. _"Just."_ His hand moves without his will. _"Let me..."_ He grabs it with his other hand. _"Touch his flesh.."_ Thus preventing him from pulling out his knife. A sweatdrop runs down on his temple, he breaths hard but manages to take back control and he hurries after him. This can't go on further.

This place is inland pieces, and there is a house on the top of everything. There is a truncated house down there with them, which is suspiciously looks like Sebastian's office.

"We can't be in your office, or can we?" Wonders Stefano.

"No, I don't think we are there, it looks the same but it's cut in half." Murmuring Sebastian. "Can you feel where Lily is?"

Of course Stefano can feel her powers, all over in this place, he doesn't even need to concentrate to know where she is. 

"She is on the top of that house." Turns his head that way. "Is it your house up there?"

"It was..." Says Sebastian as he starts to walk that way.

"I'm sorry."

"Nevermind, just let's get up there." Sebastian already supports his movement with his hands to climb up on a higher platform. Stefano doesn't want to admit that he's here to help to get him there with his power, but it's looking more like a path what they need to climb and not just teleport there. Stefano thought about that it might mean Sebastian a lot, maybe a path to think about his past and let it go in a long road.

Stefano follow him and lifts himself up to the upper ground. As he manages to stand up the ground is shaking under their feet and the platform starts to come apart in larger pieces. They start to run to the next level, but it's a very hard thing to do since step by step the ground disappears under their feet. In the last moment, they jump on the next level but they only made it with their upper bodies, so their legs are still in the air flailing. Stefano isn't going to let them to fall down into nothingness, so he grabs Sebastian's hand, causing him to lose his balance and to fastly teleport to the solid ground. They're lying on the ground breathing hard from the running and the jumpings but Stefano has other problems than that. He is fighting with his thoughts, but he doesn't allow them to manipulate him. Not yet.

His ears buzzing but he manages to sit up and with that, a pain comes to his head. Stefano wants to end this really badly, just to be free and be with Sebastian, not to stress on when he will lose his control and try to kill him. With a new energy he stands up not caring about his head, the voice, he extends his hand to Sebastian because now he feels stronger, he won't allow anything bad to happen. Stefano helps up Sebastian and they continue to walk up the hill.

They walked for about ten minutes when Sebastian's voice cuts through the silence. "Stefano," he looks at Sebastian. "listen, I don't want to ask this, but I feel like I must... Do you feel like you can keep in control when we get closer?"

Stefano's heart sinks a bit, but he understands him. _"Tell him lies, as others do to you. You can't fight me, I already have enough power to do little things."_ The voice is evil inside of his head.

"I will try my best Sebastian, I trust you that you can bring me back... like last time." Smiles sadly, Stefano. "That could work, of course, if you don't mind."

"I'm working on to keep you here, of course, I don't mind that. When I'm talking to you or touching you, that's helping right?" Asks Sebastian.

"As foolish as it sounds... but I have to admit, that helps me." Replies Stefano a little bit embarrassed with himself.

"Understood, then I won't stop doing that." Smiles trustingly Sebastian at Stefano. "Let's climb the last level." Sebastian offers. Stefano looks up but the distance looks much more to him, more like a mountain.

Sebastian helps him up with his hand, and now he fully standing next to him. There is the house what they saw before and the strange woman, who must be Sebastian's wife, Stefano can tell that as he sees Sebastian's body language change. The woman standing and she's looking at the house her back at them. She wears a white ragged hood.

"Myra? Is it you?" Sebastian asks, but his voice like a whisper and his voice is softer as he speaks. Myra turns to them and Stefano is thinking is he supposed to be here or not, but he stays next to Sebastian. Myra starts to glitches and now she looks more like a normal human being. Her hair is blond and she wears a white jumper and jeans her eyes are the same colour as Lily's, but Lily's expression is Sebastian's.

"Sebastian..." Her regard flies at Stefano and she flinches. "Why is he here?" Frowns Myra.

"Myra, don't mind him. Don't fight with me please..." Sebastian begs as he takes a few steps forward and for that Myra back away steps.

"No, you don't understand this." She turns away. "This is our home, Lily will be safe in here. Happy. Free from pain. Free from fear. Free from the world. Free from Theodore and from him. I can protect her, Sebastian."

Sebastian bows his head and he sighs. "No Myra, this isn't real. All of this part of life. And if she stays in here, she won't live a life you want to give her." Says Sebastian. Stefano can feel something in the air. Something changing, Lily's power weakening, he closes the distance between him and Sebastian and grabs his arm.

"Sebastian, something is wrong..." Hisses Stefano but Myra cuts him off.

"You don't understand! The things they did to her... I can protect her!" Says Myra face to face, her anger spreads in the air.

"No please, let me take her out of here." Starts to walk Sebastian after her, but he can't walk more than two steps because Stefano holds him with a death grip.

Myra stops in one place, she freezes and her hand comes to her head and the glitching starting again, changing between her ordinary self and her monster self. Stefano thinks for a split second about it, did he looked the same when he had Lily?

Her body is shaking as she bows forward. "No! I won't let anyone to take her from me!" Cries hysterically Myra, she changed to her monster self and one of her arms became a white spear. Whatever was Myra before she is gone and now she is ready to fight with them. Sebastian shakes his head and say.

"We have time to save her Myra." But Myra just slowly walks toward them threateningly, for that Sebastian grabs his pistol out and points out to fire, but he hesitates. "I'm not gonna leave Lily here... Please"

"Anyone who tries. MUST, DIE!" Yells Myra and rushes at them.

"Don't make me do this."Sebastian yells but still, it sounds begging. Stefano has heard enough and fastly grabs Sebastian and phases away from her. He turns and sees that Myra fall slowly back and her face became red full of blisters? Her head moves to the side to search for them, Stefano looks at Sebastian.

"Did you shot her?" Stefano asks because it's so unexpected thing from Sebastian. Sebastian remains in silent and just watch Myra as her body turns itself around laggingly, her movements are inhuman, a normal human would break her spine from that. Stefano shivers because it looks so odd and strange and very unpleasant, but this state of hers doesn't stay for long because she emits a loud scream, that Stefano has to cover his ears with his hands. Next to him, Sebastian does the same and he closes his eye too.

The ground shakes under them and finally, silence comes. "My god..." Hears Sebastian, and Stefano opens his eye to see what he sees. Myra became something horrible. She is a monster not a human one, but a giant one. Her size is the same as a small house, her body is truncated she doesn't have legs only her body and two arms and a head can be seen. She must be dangerous when she was in her human form, but now? Stefano only has a knife he can't even scratch her waxy like skin. On the other hand, Sebastian might can damage her, but will that be that enough? He can't think farther because she lifted her hand to slam them away from her way. He phases away along with Sebastian and he looks at him desperately.

"What should we do now?" Asks Sebastian.

Without any plan or any help, the best solution came to his mind. "We try to kill her. She is using Lily's power, or more like the STEM's power." Answers Stefano and they dodge another swing.

Sebastian fires at her, trying his best to damage her. Her skin is orange at some point or more like reddish. _"Point that, and you will cause great damage..."_ Advise his self in a low tone, like if he hardly have any power to speak. As much as he doesn't want to take his cruel self advice, they have no choice, but to take anything what might could help to them and maybe they can defeat her.

"Sebastian! Try to shoot the orange parts of her body!" Shouts Stefano to him.

"What can we lose?" Sebastian fires one magazine out from his pistol, aiming at the orange parts. It looks like working because Myra emits a horrible yelp and her arm come to cover her side.

"You hurt me! You'll hurt HER, too! I won't let you!" From her body, plenty of spider things are coming out, but they're larger than normal spiders. Stefano cuts them off from himself and Sebastian as well. They're jumping and because of how many are they, it becomes difficult to kill them after a while. Myra lunges her arm in Sebastian direction and she grabbed him.

"Sebastian!" Stefano doesn't care about those few spiders, they just circle around him. Sebastian managed to rescue one of his arms, and with that, he shoots at Myra's shoulder because that seems like now shining in orange. Fastly Stefano kills the last remained spiders and without any plan, he throws his knife into Myra's shoulder making her arm to fall down because of how many shots it took and the knife seemed to give it the final blow. Sebastian falls down from her hand to his back and fastly get's to his feet.

"Thanks, take this." Sebastian handles the knife that he gave it to him in the first place. He smiles even though it's the wrong time to do it. They were forgetful, Myra's hand fell but it seems to move on its own, and the arm targeting them, and grabs Stefano and drags him closer to Myra.

"You will HURT HER!" Says Myra as she bows her head up to see him. Stefano barely can move moreover barely can breathe, the arm squeezing his body, and now he can experience how it might felt when he was dead and Sebastian accidentally broke his ribs. Still his ribs not cracking yet but it's hurting him and he feels panicked. He isn't as strong as Sebastian to rescue his arms and he can't teleport away, his power is unique but if he is restained he can't do anything. His life in Sebastian's hand or more like in Myra's but he puts all of his hope into Sebastian. The pressure is becoming pulsing and hurting and his ears ring his headache, and he becomes light-headed. In time Sebastian can shoot down the arm and he is barely aware at his surrounding, he didn't even notice that Sebastian rescue him out from her fingers, he is too focused on his breathing and to see what's happening around them.

There is large shaking under him and Stefano turns his head to see Myra only has one arm remained and the spiders coming again towards them. Sebastian places shocking bolts to delay them until Stefano slowly in pain sits up and manages to stand up. He's stretching his limbs and his back a bit, his body is sore and ache but he has to fight.

Sebastian picked up something and throws to him."Use it on yourself." Say Sebastian, and Stefano takes a better look at what it is. It's a syringe what Sebastian used on him before. He applies to his wrist, he doesn't have time to undress himself, it's going to work in this way too. The syringe gives him a renewed power and Stefano feels himself stronger, his body isn't sore anymore and he's ready to help on Sebastian who still busy with the spiders. Stefano phases there avoiding the shocking bolt and join in the fight.

When there is no more spider around, Myra 'comes back to life' and takes the active roll in the fight. Her body looks more like an amorf figure and her movements becomes more slower but unpredictable. She slams the ground making small earthquakes and they have to fight not to collapse on one other, and to run away from the strikes. Stefano begins to feel tired, he had never been the type who could hold long, his power was fulfilled by his mobility and fast movements, he was faster than everyone, and they were amazed by it, but it caused him to get tired very fastly and he needed to take a small break. It was a balanced endowment but now he can't afford a break, he is surprised he can hold that long, thanks to his adrenalin.

Sebastian shoots without stopping by and he is panting and sweating, they make a short eye contact, but it felt like if they changed a thousand words between each other. They can't keep this up any longer, they may be in a good shape and they aren't wounded but their body cries some sort of rest. Stefano wishes the spiders would come because until Sebastian's shock bolt would stop them, they could rest a bit. Unfortunately, Myra doesn't seem like who wants to use her spiders now and she hits the ground again and again making them to fall.

"Myra stop this! This is madness!" Yells Sebastian.

"I won't let you take her away from me!" Myra answers. Power can truly change people, but still Myra's mother love is giving her power to protect Lily in a way she thinks she is protecting Lily but she just uses her powers, Stefano is thinking.

Stefano had enough and he would love to throw his knife onto her arm but there is a chance for that he will be unarmed again, so he won't do that. Not even necessary because Sebastian fires on the last bullet out from his sniper rifle and her arm finally fall down, and it's already seeking after them. They run around and parts away, not to catch the two of them at once by accident, because they wouldn't be able to get away from her deadly grip. Stefano doesn't want it, to catch Sebastian but if the arm cathes him that wouldn't be very good either, still Sebastian better at damaging the arm-, but Stefano can't think long because the large hand caught one of his legs making him to fall forward.

Sebastian is already shooting the arm at the orange spot as the arm focused to drag Stefano on the ground, closer to Myra. He cuts the finger but it's not used, he can only hope in Sebastian, cuts won't do any good in this situation. As he gets closer to Myra he can feel the power that comes from her body, making him intoxicated by Lily's power, and fear rushes through him. If he gets enough close he easily could control the power, or just use it a little bit. No, these are not his thoughts, it's just the power what tells him to control it and make it into his.

The arm stopped in place and it releases him, as Myra exploded, even more, making the spiders to come to them once more. Myra's body in a horrible shape it's showing every little wound what they made and she isn't planning to hide it in any way. Until the spiders search their death in Sebastian's shock bolts, Stefano supports himself on his knees as he breathe hard and get his body prepared for the next part of the fight.

"Hey." Speak Sebastian, making Stefano to look up at him. "This is yours."He is giving him his own knife.

"How? I thought it lost when I threw into her." Wonders Stefano as he takes from Sebastian's offering hand.

"One on the spiders contained it, with ammunitions and healing supplies." Sebastian looks around in his confusion. Stefano looking all over on his knife and he is thinking. Maybe Myra is still there? And now in her 'calm' moments, she tries to help on them? Stefano doesn't know that all of this could be a coincidence so he remains in silent. His theory falls apart immediately because Myra bows forward and from her back a tall thick tail comes toward them.

**"YOU... CAN... NOT... HAVE... HER!"** Her words interrupted by her ragged breaths. At this point, Sebastian gave up to reason with her and he just shoots the big tail thing.

"I'm getting out of ammo!" Sebastian pants out as he runs and dodges the tail snaps. It's a warning from Sebastian, that they might lose if they can't figure out something. The tail hit the ground and remains there. Sebastian and Stefano look at one other, they don't know what that supposed to be, but when waxy like arms come out from the ground, they don't think just run around together, avoiding the swings. Stefano's head buzzing and he can feel again the power, maybe because Myra starts to lose her control over Lily, but that doesn't help on Stefano, it's just making him blinder and blinder. His heart pounding fast and he isn't sure because of the running or the power waves what he can feel now, he closes his eye and tries to breathe slowly to calm himself down.

Sebastian's arm comes to his shoulder giving him a small squeeze as he still shoots with the other arm. Stefano smiles a bit, but it's fastly fading away because his legs sank a bit into the waxy ground, and now he can't move.

"Sebastian." Panic in his voice, with a warning. Sebastian looks at him and he notices his legs. Stefano bends down fastly and tries to dig his legs out from the wax but it's no use. He pulls upwards, in different angles but it's like cement.

"This can't be happening now!" Sebastian tells as he also tries to rescue Stefano's legs. Myra's tail comes closer to them ready to push down onto them. This can't be the end. Not now, not like this. Not for Sebastian. Stefano grabs Sebastian by his shoulders and shoves him away from him. If he can't release himself at least only one of them should die. He closes his eye because he can't bear the look of what will cause his death. He did well until now, he thinks. He helped Sebastian, he restrained his other self not to harm him. Now Sebastian can complete his mission and save his daughter.

The lethal pressure never comes to him. Instead a small voice he can hear near to him cutting through all the voices.

"Mom?" Asks the quiet little voice. Stefano opens his eye to see Lily in front of him looking up at the tail, standing immovably. The tail just inches away from her face but she isn't scared or frightened.

"Lily?" Stands up Sebastian and he looks over his daughter.

"My mother wouldn't hurt anyone... my mom. My mommy isn't a monster who kills people." She starts to cry as she crouches down. "Where is... she?"

"Lily you shouldn't be here..." Tells Myra in a softer tone but still in her monster form it sounds like a growl.

"I was asleep, b-but the loud noises woke me up." She sniffs. "And you're... changed." Sebastian comes next to him wrapping his arms around his daughter and comfort her head and back with his hands.

"It's alright my little princess. We're going to go home, away from this nightmare." She looks up at him with her big blue eyes which are filled with tears.

"Dad?" She sounds as if she didn't even notice him, just now. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's really me. I'm here to take you home." Smiles down at her daughter. Stefano's heart filled with warmness and he would capture this moment. If happiness and glad could be in one photo, he would call this scene that. Sebastian smiles warmly, hugging Lily tightly, and Lily's eyes filled with tears but not because of sadness or fear but because of happiness and calmness. Full of emotions. Stefano shouldn't be here to see this, he doesn't deserve this, but he still can't move so he remains there. Lily cries harder, this must be too much for her, and she buries her face into Sebastian's chest eyes closed, but she peeks at Stefano, watching him with a so vulnerable face. Stefano does what probably everybody would do, he takes out his suit handkerchief which is burned a bit but it's still usable and he reaches out his hand, offers it to her.

She blinks at him in her surprise, but she takes it and wipes her eyes with it. "Thank you Mr Valentini."

Stefano is surprised she remembers him but he smiles slightly. "No. Thank you." The ground shakes under them and Myra is changing her body. The amorf wax figure disappears and Stefano's legs free to move, and he immediately puts distance between Sebastian and Lily. Myra in her human form now, the normal one, and walks towards them laggingly.

"Lily... I'm so sorry." She sits down next to them. "And I'm sorry what I did with you two. I... I couldn't control myself in any way." Myra touches Lily's head caressing her and at that moment a raw power comes from Lily's body with waves. Stefano gets goosebumps from it and he restrains his arms with one other and bows forward, his body is shaking, and he pants fastly. 

**"Grab her! Make them into art! It's easy to do! The Core is right here, what are you waiting for?!"** His head filled with voices, all of them his but speaks in a different tone. He can feel the warm energy around him, making him to think it's good to harvest her power, to use her forever.

**"Flesh."**

**"Blood."**

"No..."He pants.

**"Sweet crimson what stream into them, waiting for to bloom out, and you too capture it to make them beautiful... gorgeous."** Purrs one of the voices inside his head.

"Stefano?"

**"It's alright to take them. Everyone took everything from you. Now, why don't you take what you want?"** He buries his face into his arms.

"S-Stay... back..." Stefano says through gritted teeth, his voice is unsteady not like himself.

**"You. Need. To. Create!"** Yells one of the voice inside in his head. He is going to be mad if this continues.

"Take... Lily... **OUT!** " He almost begs for Sebastian, and he can see as his vision goes to red like when he had her powers, Myra standing up yanking Lily up into her arms and back away. At least she does it. Sebastian slowly closing the distance between them, and Stefano is afraid because this is bad, he can't control himself. He closes his eye and manages to narrow his body smaller to not to see anything, not to feel anything.

**"Take her."**

**"It's not that hard. See?"**

**"Just let yourself to be free from everything."** It could be so easy he know... But he has to resist.

Stefano could yell, still, he makes yelps and little moans in his discomfort.

"Lily?! No!" _Cries a woman voice. He can't remember who it belongs but maybe she could be a great art mate-_

A small body pressing across at his back hugging him with her tiny hands, and he feels even more warmer now and the world goes black around him.

_"It's okay... I know you are not a monster."_ Her voice comes through in his head making the other voices to die down and only her voice echoes silently. It has a calming tone and his body isn't tensing anymore as much.

"...Aren't you afraid of me?" His own voice sounds weak spiritless in his head.

_"No... You scared me but not now."_ Her voice makes him think, this might be only a dream, comforts his spine and calmness surrounds him. _"When you were... else. You saved me from the evil monsters."_ He doesn't remember for that. _"Even you helped in my drawings."_ A small girl appeared in the darkness in her pinky pajamas showing papers to him. Stefano's body also shaped itself into his mind, floating in the black void with her. _"See?"_

She offers her arts to him with a big smile on her face proudly looking up at Stefano, and he hesitantly takes it with his hands. _"This is the one you helped with. It's looking more better already."_ She says proudly as she points at one. He looks at them, but his mind blurs at some point. Some of them he can remember but still, it's strange. The drawings are belongs to a child that's obvious, but happiness radiate from them filled with colours and with children's imagination. Stefano smiles at them as he looks at them thoroughly.

"They're all very pretty, did you make them alone by yourself?" He handles them back to the girl... he still doesn't know who she is.

She nods. _"And this one..."_ She appears to be blushing shyly. _"I made this for you."_ She offers her tiny hand holding a paper in it. Stefano takes it and looks down at it. It's him and the small girl as she gives him a blue flower. Kind gesture what a child can draw, and he smiles even wider, but not unkindly, as he bends down to her level. On the paper, there is his name and...

The realisation hits him hard. "Lily...?"

She smiles as she closes his eye and her body begins to shine, illumines the whole dark place to be able to see, moreover he needs to close his eye from the bright. _"Yes."_

Stefano opens his eye and he is lying on his chest and something lies on him. He braces himself to lift himself up on his elbows and Sebastian's running form catches his attention.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Asks Sebastian hurriedly as he lifts the little body of from his back.

"What?" Dreamly asks Stefano as he scratches his back and sits up.

"Lily just rushed to you hugging you! I didn't even see what happened so fast." Sebastian explains as he lies Lily across on his lap. Lily. She prevented him somehow. A cold sweat forms on his back and a cold feeling rushes through him.

"Tell me she-" Starts Stefano but Sebastian cuts him off.

"No, no no. She is alive." He sighs out in relief and Sebastian hugs her. "What the hell happened?!" Turns to Stefano.

"I- I don't know. I felt like I will lose control but..."

"Lily used all of her power to block your power away." Explains Myra not looking at them. "That doesn't mean Lily or you don't have powers, she still has the power of the Core but now... her body is exhausted enough to fall asleep."

If it's the truth, he will not become into his cruel self, even more, he won't hurt them. Part of himself is happy but the other one... he doesn't know. That nurse's words echo into his head, but until he can't hear anything cruel and he isn't in that place, and he is with Sebastian and Lily, Stefano has no worries.

"Sebastian... We need to talk." Turns Myra at them, looking at Sebastian intensively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm a bit tired, but I hope it turned out good enough to read. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pov. shifts in this one and I think the next chapter will have too. You can notice it as --- this. Have a good read.

Finally Sebastian can feel, really feel the happiness and the glad when he holds Lily in his hands. She is unconsciously sleeping after she helped on Stefano. Indeed it was a very reckless move from her, which they did not expect to happen, but somehow she was out from Myra's hands and ran to Stefano's shaking body which emitted a lot of bright blue smoke out from his body. Sebastian doesn't want to let her go ever again, he holds her tight as he sits down next to Stefano. His attention flies at Stefano who is shaking a bit and looking at Sebastian and Lily all over. Sebastian would love to hold both of them in silent and just enjoy the contact with them who he's caring about, but the moment he wants to act Myra speaks.

"Sebastian... We need to talk." And she turns to him, not caring about Stefano, her heed is focused on Sebastian only. To be honest, Sebastian just wants to grab everyone who is still alive and drag them out from STEM, and especially not talking in this place.

"We don't have time for little talk Myra. We can discuss this in the real world." Murmurs Sebastian lowly. As much as Sebastian want to see Myra as his wife he can't now. He is glad to see her, but after their fight now... She looked more like who wants to keep Lily's power, and she didn't even show any sign of resistance. The person who she loved, didn't matter to her... she only wanted Lily's power and if it hadn't been Lily here for them, Stefano would be dead along with Sebastian. Even Stefano who is a stranger to both Lily and Sebastian, he tried to resist against the power. He just can't let go of this thought.

"No, Sebastian." There is a dangerous warning in her voice." I have to say that, and you need to listen to me." She stares at him then Stefano."Along with you."

"Io?" The word slips out from Stefano's mouth.

"Yes, you should listen too." Nods Myra.

Sebastian considers this, and he doesn't intend to protest anything. If she wants to tell it now, which can't wait until they got out, then be it, he is all ears.

"Mobius has to be stopped..." She painfully looks away.

"We can get away from them just the four of us. We'll go someplace where they'll never find us." Tries Sebastian as he places Lily more into his lap.

"There is nowhere to hide. They're everywhere." Myra bends down to their level to be closer to them. "Lily will always be in danger... " She sighs and her head drops a bit. "...Unless I destroy them."

"Okay, fine we can wait for you. Once Mobius is gone we can live our li-" Myra placed her index finger onto his mouth making him to stop in his talking.

"It doesn't work that way, Sebastian. It can only be done from inside." Sebastian mind runs as he figured out what Myra is planning. His eyes widened and his expression softened. Myra wants to destroy Union, along with Mobius... along with her life.

"That's unacceptable." Tells Stefano, but fastly he adds as if he did not want to say anything. "My apology..."

"STEM is more than just this place. All of Mobius is connected to it via the chips in their heads." Explains Myra and her hands dropped onto her thighs. "Once Lily is free from this world... I will become to the Core. I can transmit a signal just as Union collapses..."

"This is insane Myra you know right?! You can't let your life to fly away from you in this way!" Snaps Sebastian in his anger as he listens to her.

"I gave my life to Lily, I was next to her as she grew up, for me that was my life. And I want her to live a happy life without worrying about anything." She smiles faintly."And now, it's your turn to watch over her, and watch her as she grows up, in a way I did." Her words make painfully holes inside his chest and burned their way to his heart.

"Until now, you were suffering with your life, as I lived mine next to her happily. Now it's my turn to be on the other side of the coin."

"Myra..."

"Don't try to stop me. I decided, and I want her to be free and I want you to be happy with her. For me, this will be the most important thing now and also the only thing what will matter to me." Her voice dies down and Sebastian places his hand over hers, to give her sympathy and all of his feelings that remained toward her. It's a silent thank you and an apology.

"This is part of the Plan. It always has been... I'm sorry." Myra's voice became unsteady. "Just promise me that you will take care of her... Never let her forget how much her mother loved her." He won't allow her to forget that and even Lily's not that kind of kid who wants to forget her mother. She is a beautiful smart girl.

"There's so much thing I want to-"

"You don't have to say anything. I've been watching you. I know how much you suffered... what they did to you. What I did."

\---

Stefano is thinking about if he supposed to be in here, this is so personal business. He is not sure if he should go away or not, but when he decided to shift his weight to finally go for a little walk and think about what Myra said, a small hand grabbed his suit. Lily is stopping him not to go away, in her hand, she still has the handkerchief what he gave to her. Stefano looks over her, the two of them didn't notice her act. Her eyes barely open and her expression is tired and sleepy. At the time he figured out, Lily is so much like his father, she is a pure and kind and empathetic person. He grabs her little hand and stays where he is as her eyelids drop and she falls back to sleep fastly.

Now Stefano can think about the Plan. After they leave this place Myra will become the Core, but a question hangs inside his head. How could she become the Core? As Sebastian told him the Core only can be a psychopath's mind or a pure child's mind. And as he looks over Myra's body language, her voice as speaks, and her ideas how she will sacrifice herself for them to survive, Stefano is not sure is she is one. Deep inside of him he knows, he isn't one either... but everybody told him how disgusting his feelings are, his acts, so he remained not to show them and act like as if he doesn't have any. And one point he truly doesn't have. He rarely can feel anything at all, the years have reached that point he can't feel empathy for others... But as he thinks about Sebastian... Stefano has strange mixed feelings about what he never felt before. He can't place them, but when he thinks about Sebastian, he can only feel warmness inside his chest.

"It's time for you to leave, along with Lily, and him." Myra speaks after a long pause. "To live the life what was taken away from you." Sebastian looks so hopeless he can only gaping, but there is no sound what can come out from his mouth. Sebastian's eyes filled with tears but they aren't coming out. Stefano doesn't want to do anything in front of Myra but he would caress him now, let him to cry himself off on Stefano's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Myra..." Tells Sebastian in a low voice and he looks so sad, not even Stefano saw him in this way. Sebastian looks at him, his mouth tensed, eyes filled with tears, and his face is pale like a wall. Then he looks down to Lily then up to Stefano and smiles a bit. At least he tries to smile through his sad expression. Stefano gives a little squeeze to his free arm because he can't resist now, not to touch him. Myra looks at them too and her face is changed to a softer one like if she got a new idea or a new feeling. She smiles sadly at them one last time and stands up to place her hand on top of Lily's head.

"She doesn't have her power back, but slowly it's leaking back to her." She looks at Stefano. "That means you two need to hurry up. If no one uses her power it will become stronger and you'll have a hard time to resist." Stefano nods, fearing it what will happen if they can't escape in time. 

"I wish luck to you... both of you. Take a good care of Lily." She caresses Lily's head for the last time and she places a small kiss on Sebastian's forehead and turns away hesitantly and walks back to the house. The air is heavy around them, filled with sadness and maybe grief, Stefano doesn't really know it. Sebastian looks hollow he can't speak he just breaks apart in the inside, he doesn't even look like a man who Stefano get to know. 

Stefano stands up and looks down to him, with his gloved hand touches his left cheek next to the cut what he caused to him before.

"Sebastian, we need to go." Says softly not wanting to break the sad silence. He thinks the silence now is the only thing what could help to think and to let all of the feelings out.

"I know..." Whispers Sebastian as he starts to get up and Stefano supports him as he stands up. Lily is still sleeping, and Sebastian holds her in his arms, not wanting to let go of her. He can't help on himself to emit a small smile because the scene is adorable in front of Stefano.

"Do you know where we need to go?" Asks Stefano.

"No, I don't know, but first I need to contact with Hoffman to get her to know we have Lily." They start to walk down to Sebastian's office, maybe not as slow tempo as they came, but it's quite fast walking. Sebastian at the time took his radio out and started to contact with Hoffman.

"Hoffman? We have Lily, do you know what to do now?" Says Sebastian with a lot steadier tone now.

"You got Lily? That's fantastic news! You should contact with Kidman, she will tell you the info you need... please don't leave me in here." There is a vulnerability in her voice. "How's Stefano doing?"

"We're going to go to your safe house, so stay put. Don't worry we won't leave you in this hell." He looks at Stefano. "Stefano is doing well for the time being, but we need to hurry."

"Understood, I'll be waiting for you." And she hanged up. There is a long road before them and Stefano will have enough time to think about his life in the real world. If there is a small hope for them, they can escape from STEM and live freely.

\---

Of course Hoffman doesn't want to remain in here when Myra will blow Union apart and destroy Mobius. He can't forget her, not now. That is true he can't feel for her like he used to do when their life was perfect, but he can't say that he doesn't care for her. Even after what she told to him about why she forsake him. To search up Lily, to protect her, to destroy this goddamn place and company. Myra's sacrifice is too much for him, she has done everything alone all this time. Without any help or advice. He has Lily at least, and Stefano for him, he cares for them with all of is the heart. Speaking of Stefano.

"Do you have a place to go?" As his words left his mouth he feels himself as a fool. Stefano's in the STEM since two years. He can't go anywhere to live.

Stefano looks down sadly. "I'm afraid, I don't have any." And after a little pause, he adds. "I don't even have a family..."

"You can live with us," Says without thinking and he gives Stefano's arm a press."I mean if you want of course. I live in an apartment and we probably fit into it."

"Do you want me to... live with you?" He says like he doesn't believe in his ears. Sebastian smiles at him warmly as they lessen in their tempo.

"Yes sure, and even you saved my life a couple of times. This is the smallest thing to do for you."

"You saved my life too, but I can't give you anything. I don't have anything to give."

Sebastian shakes his head sadly. "No, Stefano. You already gave me a lot more." Stefano looks unsure and Sebastian continues."You managed to fight with your other self, even you showed me a lot of your true self to me. Your other side, and I really appreciate you as a person." Sebastian says confident in his voice and there is no lie in them. Stefano's face softened still his eye widened at him but fastly got replaced by a valuable face, which Sebastian can't resist to not to do anything. His lips parted slightly he looks like wanted to say something but he can't, and in Sebastian's mind have other things to do with those lips, what he wouldn't admit aloud. He isn't sure in himself but instead of doing something reckless, he throws one arm around Stefano giving him a half hug, and Lily is between their bodies, but it feels good to know that Stefano allows him to be close to him.

"As I said before," Stefano's voice is small as he speaks. "I don't know why are you so kind to me. I've never..." Sebastian waits for him and his hand begin to move on his upper back to support him."I've never been cared for before." Says as Sebastian imagines how embarrassed his face could be now.

"I'm not planning to stop it, do you mind?"

"No, you can continue if you wish. I'm just afraid I will misunderstand you." Stefano letting him go and Sebastian is a bit sad because of that.

"I'm not doing anything bad with you or do I?"

"No you don't. I just can't believe it that you're caring for me. It's hard..."

"Look at me," Now he has Stefano's attention. "you can believe in me. I didn't do anything what was a lie. I didn't take advantage of you, I would never do that."

"Me neither." Stefano smiles shyly."I could say I must fe-" The radio emits a sound and Kidman's voice came in, interrupting Stefano.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian fastly grabs the radio. "Yes, what's the matter?"

"We lost Lily's signal!" Sebastian looks down at his daughter who is sleeping in his arms."I couldn't contact with you abou-"

"Lily is with me, Kidman. She just doesn't have as much power than before." Calms Kidman down Sebastian.

Kidman emitted a sigh with heavy relief in it, and Sebastian imagined her to sit back in her chair releasing the tension on her shoulders. "I'm impressed! I'm going to make an extract point for the two of you."

"Stefano is still here," Cuts Sebastian in." also Hoffman."

"Still working with him? Okay, I don't care now." There are typing noises."Go to your office then I will give you the instructions... For now, "She whispers."I have things to do." There is no more voice coming from the radio.

"I guess we go there, and we wait for her." Sebastian says and Stefano nods at it in a silent agreement. They aren't far from his place, from the truncated office in here. He gives Hoffman their coordinates where they're now and to come right here. Obviously, they can't go up, maybe Stefano could do something with it but Sebastian doesn't want to risk any of this. 

The road down proves to be more difficult for them because they don't know where to safely step because of the ash. They do not know how much it covers the earth and they may not want to walk into a deep pit or even worse, to fall down.

"You wanted to say something before." Says Sebastian as he helps him down not to fall down. Stefano jumps down next to him and turns away from him.

"It doesn't matter. Even I forget what I wanted to say." But Sebastian doesn't believe in his words now, but if Stefano doesn't want to tell him, he won't force him.

After a long silence Stefano speaks. "What is the real world like now?"

The question caught Sebastian of guard, since Stefano is here for two years he doesn't know about it or more as he forgot it. "I don't know what do you mean exactly, but it feels more real like this."

"At least, does food have better taste?"

Sebastian emits a low laugh because based on that Stefano is very thin, Sebastian wouldn't be imagined him to be a food critic or something like that. "Yes, they have a better taste I can say that. But we are going to find out how much you like the real world's food." Smiles warmly at him.

"I hope so. This city always was... the same all day. Sunny weather and there were no rain or snow. Still, the plants were fine." Wonders Stefano. How repetitive Union could have been, it's like if Mobius wanted to create a positive environment that can effect people in a good way, but to get up every day for the same. It would have been fucking boring, maybe depressive, a never-ending circle.

_"As I see you have the power of the Core. You have the opportunity to give it to me."_ Sebastian stopped in one place along with Stefano, and he looked at him despairingly. Stefano's face as the same as his could be.

"We need to hurry." Says Stefano as they pick up a fast walking speed.

"Sebas-... ti-... Sebastian!" Kidman's voice comes from the radio haltingly. He grabs it and the ground shakes around them the place is torning apart more and more.

"Kidman, what's going on?!"

"Some-...ing is interfering t-the sig-al." Says Kidman, then the worse sentence which he never wanted to hear comes from the radio clearly. "I can't get you out, yet."

\---

"What do you mean you can't?!" Snaps Sebastian, and Stefano is afraid he might crash the radio in his hand. 

"We're t-trying but-" And no more sounds coming from the radio. They're doomed. Stefano is about to protest to run to the office which is not far away from them, but everything goes to black and they're standing in water. 

_"She. Can't. Lock me up anymore~"_ Can't be now. Can't be that early. Still, the voice is thin and it's like a whisper, but a warning sign for Stefano.

"Fuck!" Sebastian says next to him.

_"So the girl is powerless? I can't use her in this state, but I can feel it how the power is leaking from her. Slowly."_ Theodore's voice is deep and evil. If no one using her power he will be powerful until he will possess her powers.

_"I can't kill her now to capture her powers... yet I can wait for it. I'm a patient person."_ Humms Theodore. Sebastian must be able to hear him too because he turns around like a corned animal. Stefano grabs his upper arm because there is nothing they can do in this place. They have Lily but their freedom is flown off from their hands.

"Just you wait asshole!" Yells Sebastian and his voice echoes in this place.

_"Don't worry Sebastian. I won't leave you bored, I will entertain you two. You remember Beacon... Yeees~"_ Says as the place glitches and the dark place switches to a bright corridor. Stefano's stomach turns at it, it's like they are really in another place and it's not just a hallucination. He looks at Sebastian who is shaking like a leaf and his eyes are wide and reflects fear in them.

"Run." Whispers Sebastian. Stefano is looking around, but he can't see any threat signal.

"Why?" But as the question left his mouth there is a metalic buzzer sound which must be a chainsaw. He looks back and the door shoots open and a thick man with a chainsaw yelling at them and with the look of what Stefano can diagnose... He isn't here to do any good with them. His body is bloody all over, there are chains over his wrists and neck, and on his head, there is a helmet or something like that. He looks more like a butcher based on his clothes. Stefano can't look at him any longer because Sebastian grabs his wrist and draws him to run along with him as he can hear the chainsawed man to run after them.

The corridor ends with a door and Sebastian snaps it open with one hand and with the other he still taking hold of Lily. Stefano out ran Sebastian but he still close to him, they ended up in another corridor which is more spacious but at the sides, there are deadly chainsaws. He'd wanted to run still but Sebastian emitted a loud cry and as Stefano looked back at him Sebastian fell at him making them to fall to the ground. The guy is standing above them making a groaning sound as he raises menacingly his chainsaw. Sebastian grabs to his leg and now Stefano can see, he is wounded on the leg by the guy. It looks deep and painful as Sebastian braces himself on his knees and arms.

"Take Lily away, just run! Leave me!" Begs Sebastian to him, but Stefano isn't going to leave him in here with this sadic. He gathers Lily in his arm and he helps Sebastian to stand up. At the time the man kicked a button and a metal grid separates them from the chainsawed man. He threw Sebastian arm around his shoulders helping him to walk, it's not helping at all that the chainsaws on the sides started to roll and get to closer to the middle where they are. As they get closer to the door another grid came in front of them and it's preventing them to get to the door.

"That way." Sebastian bows his head at a trap door and Stefano helps him down to it and Stefano holds Lily more than he ever holds anything in his life as he jumps down too. It's a deadly slide with chainsaws and with barricades and he needs to manoeuvre perfectly not to end up in pieces. As the slide ended they landed in a large pool filled with blood and harslets. Because of the speed, they sank in it. Stefano can't call himself as a person who gets scared by these things, but this just turns his stomach over. He saw a lot of things during his life and even he made terrible things but this is just insane and disgusting.

"What the...?"

As he can get to his feet he washes the gore out from his face and breaths in with a gasp. Lily is still sleeping, Stefano starts to wonder if this really asleep or some kind of recover state. He lays her to the edge of the tube. Their bodies are bloody and cover with offal. Stefano hopped out sitting on the edge and helps Sebastian out from this red pool to sit next to him.

"Where are we?" Questions Stefano as he takes off his jacket and twists it to get rid of the blood.

"Remember what I said about the other STEM? Where I was? Now... welcome in it." Sebastian answers and he is checking his leg. "Ah fuck! Everything is repeating itself."

"Do you mean. This is how it went for you?"

"Yes, that's why I know how to get out, or at least we can try." Says Sebastian, and he stands up and he wants to hold onto Lily who isn't bloody or anything like that. Like if she were in a shield. 

"Let me carry her, you barely can walk." And Stefano doesn't wait for the answer he already gathered Lily into his arms.

After a long pause Sebastian mutters a thank you and they start to walk. "There should be a sewer system behind the door." Stefano follows his words and opens it but behind it, another corridor got placed with an elevator at the end.

"What?!" Snaps Sebastian surprise in his voice. The door behind them smashed close and without anything to do, they walked towards the elevator. There is bagging on the door where they came and there is that man again. 

"Enough with this shit! Get back!" Sebastian orders as he draws out his knife and with a fast movement, he stabbed the man on the neck. For that, the man collapsed to his knees dropping his weapon. Stefano backs away with Lily and just watches as Sebastian collects the chainsaw in his hands and walks towards him.

"You think this going to stop me?" And with that chainsaw, he executed their enemy by cutting him into two pieces. The blood squirt everywhere, covering up the walls and Sebastian as well, even if he wasn't enough bloody.

"Fuck.You!" Breaths out Sebastian as he drops down the chainsaw and looks at Stefano. He is used to killing people so if Sebastian is waiting for him to say something like 'You shouldn't have to do it' or 'It's just bad', he isn't going to say it. In this place, they need to survive.

Wires comes to the end of the corridor and seeking after Sebastian's feet. Stefano wants to warn him but it's already too late and Sebastian is dragged back by his feet, along with Stefano as well. They fell to a catacomb-like place, and there are a lot of safes on the ground. Sebastian sits up and Stefano is already on his feet, watching over him, and he is so surprised to see there is no wound on Sebastian's feet. It disappeared as if it didn't exist.

"You gotta be kidding me." Says Sebastian and he drew out his shotgun ready to fire. One of the safes flies up and from that a body forms. It's a two-meter tall human creature his head is a safe and in his hands, there are two weapons. One is a large hammer and one is a barbed bag. The creature rushes at them making hits on its head. Stefano grabs Sebastian making them to relocate a new place, away from the monster.

"How can I help?" Asks Stefano looking around to see the thing.

\---

This is a nightmare, they can't be at that place! "Keep Lily away from it, that's the only thing you can do now. I'll try to kill it... but it's tricky." He turns right and fires at the Keeper making it to stop it's movements. Sebastian remembers, the exploding bolts were useful against it so he switches to his crossbow and fires two arrows out, making it to fall to his knees. Sebastian can hear Stefano to teleport around and he has no idea why.

"Sebastian!" His attention goes from the Keeper to Stefano as much as he can, because clearly, he can't see him in this labyrinth.

"There is another one!" Yells Stefano and a cold sweat forms on his back and he hurry to finish this one off, then to go to the one which is after Stefano and Lily. He shoots two normal arrows and fires one pistol magazine at it when finally the safe head opens and the body collapses down. Sebastian runs like a maniac in this labyrinth seeking for them, but Stefano teleports in front of him and accidentally they crashed, almost showed one other to the ground but he grabbed Stefano not to collapse down with Lily.

"It's in here." Bows his head Stefano as he breaths raspy, he has been running around the whole time with Lily. Indeed the Keeper is there just at the corner and it's coming towards them. The Keeper tried to run at them dangerously waving its a ragged bag at them, but Sebastian shot out a shocking arrow making it to stay in one place. Sebastian walked closer to it switching to his shotgun and firing at its body. His shotgun is very effective as well because this one gives up fastly as the sixth shots left the gun. The safe head drops to the ground and remains there.

"What's going to happen now?" Asks Stefano behind him.

"It can reform itself..." Explains Sebastian, and he can hear Stefano as he murmurs something in Italian. The safe opens slowly with a jarring sound and a large hand with long nails comes out from it. Laura. The only thing what could damage her was fire, since he couldn't find any matches around or anything like that, Sebastian has no idea to what to do. Her body came out from the safe and she turns at them, emitting a loud scream making the environment change. Laura disappeared on the corner. It's like when he needed to defeat her in that boiler house. So they can pick up a fight with her.

"Listen, don't let her fool you. Maybe she crawls slowly, but she can change tempo very fast... and she can teleport."

"I think I found my worthy enemy." Says sarcastically Stefano.

"The fire is the weakness for her. We must burn her." Tells Sebastian and they start to search for something useful in this place. There are rotatable levers and Sebastian starts to rotate them.

"Sebastian, she is coming." Warns him Stefano, and when he finishes with this lever he got grabbed by a hand on his shoulder. For a split second, Sebastian thought he got grabbed by her, but it's only Stefano making them to move away from Laura who was just about to snap at them. He uses his last shocking bolt on the ground and starts to rotate the other one too. His eye catches Stefano who emitted an unusual sound.

"What's wrong?" Asks Sebastian through gritted teeth.

"Lily's power... slowly comes back." Says Stefano as he struggles a bit. As much as he wants to get a good hold onto him he can't do it right now.

"Hold on it will be over soon." Soothes him, Sebastian, at least he hopes. Laura runs to them and they pick up a run as well. Stefano doesn't seem to want to teleport around in this state which he can understand. There is one lever but as he can see this will trigger the fire to come, but they need to get her in that area.

"Can you pull it when I say it?" Sebastian asks Stefano.

"What's in your mind?"

"I'll be the bait." Tells Sebastian not waiting for his answer, he runs around to draw some attention to himself. He is successful because Laura changed the target and she is after him and Sebastian runs to that spot. He feels like his lungs burning up because of the running around, and as he left the danger zone he yelled for Stefano to pull it. And he did, causing to Laura to burn in the flames crying out painfully and the environment starts to glitch again.

_"You did quite well... But you need to suffer even more to learn."_ Says coldly Theodore. The air becomes even warmer and everything becomes bright around them, and they're ended up in a desert. Sebastian turns to Stefano who is pale he just looks who wants to faint but Sebastian grabs him by his shoulders.

"Stefano... Are you still here with me?" Whispers Sebastian leaning closer to him.

\---

"I am." Says in a weak voice. He was here when they destroyed O'Neal's machine what could hide Theodore away. But the situation is now different, it's only for time drag for Theodore until they are suffering their worst memories. The weight under his heart is heavy, he feels bad holding Lily like this when his mirrored self is so hungry for her powers. Stefano looks down and holds out Lily for Sebastian.

"Please, she is in better hands with you." Offers Stefano to him, he doesn't want to risk anything like this. Sebastian looks at Lily then at him, he nods a bit sadly and takes Lily away from him, his other self screams inside of him not to let her go but Stefano doesn't want to hear him out.

"Is this your memory?" Sebastian asks as he gets a better hold onto Lily. Stefano nods at him.

Stefano looks around but this is a new place, he can't remember any of that. "Maybe we need to wai-" An explosion sound interrupted him and he runs one of the dune's top, where the sound came from. Sebastian is behind him and what he can see is Stefano, lying on his back when he got hit by a grenade and their enemies invaded them.

"Oh my god..." Mutters Sebastian.

Stefano grabs him by his upper arm. "We need to run! There will be more grenades and more worse things!" He starts to run pulling Sebastian with him as he takes one more look at his lying form in the sand. Strange the grenades are focused on them, exploding next to them making the sand to fly in the air.

The air filled with blood and sand and suddenly they have a hard time to breath or even see anything. Stefano's ears went to silently ring and he can't hear a thing. He can't hear as Sebastian calling him, just see his face. Panic is all written on it. Still, he can hear screams in his mind.

"-ano!" Grabs him, Sebastian. "You almost got hit!" Really, thinks Stefano? He can't feel anything like that about what could happen with him, but if he thinks about it. How that's possible that he is on the ground, well not anymore because Sebastian is helping up him. At least the voice inside his head is silent, maybe he is too afraid to come out to draw Stefano crazy.

"What... what's happening?" Lily awakened and she is looking at her father than him. If she is awake that means... _"That's right."_ The voice shakes his core, but because of the adrenalin and stress, he can't let him to take control over Stefano. Not now, not in this place. 

_"Oh! Looks like our power source is back to control. Almost begs to control her."_ Humms happily Theodore. Suddenly the sand is covering them up, their bodies vanished inside and the breathing becomes hard but soon enough they are standing in Theodore's throne room.

"No!" Sebastian says reflexly next to him as he backs away."This can't be happening!" They were so close to freedom, but somewhere inside Stefano, he knew it this can't end well. Sebastian can't back away more because he crashed into two fire guys, and they fastly grabbing his shoulders and hands and Sebastian cries out in pain because of the heat. Stefano can't stand the scene and he runs to him with his knife in his hand but he got restrained by another two brainless monsters.

"This is how it ends, Sebastian Castellanos. I'll become the Core, but firstly I need to kill her." Theodore explains cruelly. Sebastian pulls out tries to break free from the deadly grips but he can't, Stefano does the same but he is at the same point as him.

"Why do you do this?!" Cries out Sebastian as one monster tore Lily out from his arms, at the time Stefano got navigated next to Sebastian.

"Whoever has the power of the Core can control Mobius. And Mobius controls the world so shortly: I'll take control of the whole world." Says gloriously Theodore as he raised his hands up. "And for that, you need to suffer." He tapped once and the monsters started to hit and kick where they could reach them all over on their bodies. Making them to whine and moan out loudly.

"Stop it please!" Begs Lily to Theodore as she pulls his clothes. Theodore doesn't even look down at her, he is just watching them.

"They need to learn that, I'm here to help them." Answers coldly Theodore.

Stefano is sure they'll have bruises or more worse internal bleeding. _"Let me take control now. You can't do anything."_ Offers painfully the voice. He considered sometimes but he would actually accept it to save them... but he is too afraid of what will happen to Sebastian. Obviously, he won't hurt Lily, he experienced it, he isn't a child murderer. He sighs long as he gets the punches and the kicks on his stomach and sides, making them to fall their knees painfully.

Stefano is afraid he might pass out if this will continue, he looks at Sebastian and his nose began to bleed dropping to the floor. Stefano thinks hard, that's one thing that Theodore tortures them but if he kills Lily he will be more powerful and after that, he doubts they could kill him. Theodore was more powerful than him, which means... if he takes Lily now Sebastian can kill him later more easily. There is no good solution, for now, everything has a bad ending but this one looks the most acceptable. He grits his teeth and breaths haltingly, and he closes his eye and he accosts the monster inside him.

_"Do it."_ Tells him and he opens his eye to take a look, one more time at Sebastian. He knows he needs to do two things now.

"Enough for now." Orders Theodore and for now they can breathe finally free from any pressure.

"Sebastian." His broken voice hardly a whisper. Sebastian looks at him and bows his head towards him as much as he can, he is crying, but Stefano doesn't know because of the pain or the loss. 

"Please, forgive me... And don't hesitate." Says Stefano and before Sebastian could tell anything Stefano leans a bit more forward catching Sebastian's mouth with his. Stefano didn't think he would long for this so much, too long for another person in this way, but it feels good even if they are in a very bad situation. The kiss is slow though Sebastian can't react to it or just caught him off guard but he slowly reacts to Stefano by opening his mouth inviting him to his mouth. Sebastian tastes blood and a bit of coffee and he is so warm and with his tongue massaging his and Stefano's heart is pounding now fastly, though not with fear or with panic but with excitement and a bit of happiness. He never wanted, he never could feel something like this. At the time Stefano closed his eye not wanting to look at Sebastian, afraid of the disgusted look what might be on Sebastian's face.

But Stefano too soon breaks the kiss and pulls away, looking at Sebastian's face. He is blushing but Stefano can't tell because of the kiss or the torture and the tiredness. Stefano smiles at him gently and now he knows what will come, just what he wanted to achieve with this.

"I've always looked down on you Stefano, and now you just proved how disgusting you are with your ideas." Theodore waves with his hand and Stefano got hit by the back of his neck, making him to go unconscious as the world goes black around him, and he can lastly hear Sebastian calling his name out loudly. This is the only thing what he can do to release his mirrored self... to be in that place.

The world appears in front of him, it's bright and he only needs to think for a second to know he is in the other side of the mirror, which means... he is the one who isn't in control now. He places his palm on the mirror looking through it where he can see his other self looking slightly back at him with a big cruel smile on his face.

_"My turn."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it took me a lot of time, and I can't write... I mean not because I have no time for it (obviously this one too) but I'm very bad at this stuff... I want to apology for it. I can't write feelings and actions or anything, I'm bad at this really bad... *sighs* Through I will write the story to the end, but I don't really know when I will update it. I just felt horrible at some parts of this when I thought "This is just so bad, and I'm so so bad"... I'm sorry. But thank you everybody who is reading this horrible creation of mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the supportive comments on the previous chapter, truly helped me to write. Hope everybody is well and safe. Enjoy reading it.

Stefano can feel, the control over his body and mind slips out slowly, he feels himself week in this place. Weekend enough to barely can stand, and he supports himself with his hands on the wall and only can watch his other self through the mirror.

_"Don't worry."_ Says coldly. _"I'll kill Theodore."_

"No, you can't kill him." Tries Stefano, because there is no time for killing Theodore now. As much as he would enjoy that he can't afford that, now he just needs to take Lily away from Theodore before he can kill her. He plays his role to convince him. "Just take the power and after that, you can create... we can create."

His other self humms. _"It's possible to take your words now, after all, you can't do anything in there."_ Stefano would love to do some other things with his other self now, but he can't affect him yet. He doesn't know if it's good or bad that he can see what's happening now around his body. He sighs and starts to walk into this bright place. His real body isn't awakened yet but as soon as it will, he doesn't want to think about what will happen with Lily and Sebastian. When he opens the metal door there is Tatiana sitting on her chair, but her clothes bloody also her face too.

"You look like you had seen a ghost." Says her ordinary tone. Stefano can't see himself but he doesn't have to, because obviously the sadness -what he can't hide it more- and his pale face can tell everything to her.

"I wouldn't call as a ghost, but as a monster." He replies as he takes a seat at the puffed bench.

"I see. You couldn't speak to your other self." She looks at him and bows her head slightly. "Or you just refused to listen."

Anger what he can feel for a split second, but he finds out it doesn't matter now. "I refused it yes. I don't want to hurt Sebastian or even Lily."

"And how do you know, if you talked with him he would do that?" Points out, Tatiana.

Stefano flinches at it. "I just know, he doesn't even have emotions or an-"

"And do you have?" 

The question caught Stefano off guard and immediately his anger dies down and his body language softens. "I... I don't know." He looks away from her. He never know it for sure, he wanted to show everybody that he doesn't have any because so they can't hurt him emotionally. But truth to be told, he just wanted to be normal to be accepted by his appearance, by his past, by his wounds... by his perspective. Feelings are too complicated for him to show or even to feel something for a little bit. He perfectly can play them to show a mask to people but to feel them, it's likely impossible to him. And it's hurting him, making an aching feeling in his chest.

"You need to answer that by yourself to understand your other self. I can't help you with that." She returned to her nails as she is still waiting for his answer.

He thinks about it, since he was in control over his body since he was with Sebastian and with the others. Who didn't judge him by his appearance or even Sebastian who protected him many times mentally and physically and those times gave him a little faith to believe, there is nothing lost yet. Stefano looks at her determination written all over his face and the air is filled with hope.

"I have."

"Then, the person you are, who hardly have feelings... How do you know that your other self doesn't have any?" Her tone is slow and a bit charming, it's strange to Stefano. "You should talk to him." Points where the mirror is. Stefano gets up unsurely, and now there is two possibility of how this could end. In a good way he can get to somewhere with him and ask him not to hurt his cared ones, or... Sebastian would kill him.

"Hey." Stefano doesn't even know where to start. His other self looks up from his knife.

_"What do you want, can't you just accept it that I'm in control now?"_ Asks as he rolls his eye.

"Why do you want to do that? What do you want to achieve with this?"

_"Glory and beauty."_ Answers through the broken mirror, and looks up. _"I'm awakening."_ Smiles at him, but it's unkind. Stefano can see too, his vision comes back and he is back with Sebastian, but now he can't do anything, just only hope.

\---

"Stefano!" Cries out Sebastian as one of the men punched his neck and Stefano went unconscious. Sebastian's heart is beating fast, he got kissed by a guy and he thought he would feel embarrassed but no. He enjoyed it and that Stefano put all of his feelings into that kiss, enjoyed Stefano's soft lips and his warm mouth and Sebastian would want to do that again with him, but he is afraid after Stefano will wake up... he will be other, not the Stefano who Sebastian knows. Not the one who was kind to Sebastian but his evil self.

"How touching, but I can't let you lose attention toward to your daughter as I kill her slowly and painfully." Theodore says as he glances down at her with maniac eyes.

"Let my daughter go or I swear to god I-" Sebastian starts.

"You'll do what? Castellanos, you aren't in the position to threaten me. Or shall I remind you who is your priest again?" He lifted his hand but it stopped in the air, as he stares into nothingness. Sebastian can't place what is happening but he is sure about that, Theodore wanted to beat him up again. Taking advantage of time, Sebastian looks at Stefano's restrained kneeling body, he is limp and his head hangs down, Sebastian can't see his face because of his bangs, but he is sure his eye is closed and he is 'sleeping'. Sebastian sighs deeply... he didn't want this, he didn't want to lose one more friend one more ally one more loved one. He said it, Sebastian likes him this is obvious now and he doesn't want to lie to himself or even to Stefano.

"Hoffman. You're a fool to try to come here." Laughs a bit Theodore coldly.

"How could she... ?" Thinks Sebatian out loud.

"With that machine." Explains 'helpfully' Theodore, or he just wanted to show how ignorant Sebastian is."But it's all a worthless trying, even if I don't have the power of the Core fully yet, I'm more powerful since I'm standing next to her." Says with a huskier voice he waves with his hand and Sebastian can hear something.

"She made a fantastic work with it, to keep my fire away from her but unfortunately..." The sentence hangs open, letting Sebastian to find out what will happen to her.

"NO! Please don't hurt her! She isn't even a threat sign to you." Begs Sebastian looking up at Theodore.

"Perhaps, but she is willing to riot even if she can't do anything... she needs to die." Before Sebastian could say anything Theodore grips the air in front of him and a horrible woman cry follows it. Sebastian can't tell what's happening with her, but that can't be any good from the sounds.

"What are you doing with her?!" Yells Sebastian as he can't stand more the helpless cries what emits Hoffman.

"I'm destroying her, with that her work wasn't good enough to keep my fire away, and that she didn't even could do anything right. She let Stefano in, a psychopath, "Sebastian has to flinch at psychopath because Stefano isn't one." even she checked him, or even me. She couldn't save her friend O'Neal and she couldn't do anything right with her machine." Smiles Theodore at him. Sebastian boils up with rage and his brows frown and he tries to get away from the restaining grips, pointlessly. Hoffman will die who thinks of herself as a failure, and that makes Sebastian angry even more. Theodore knows how to destroy people to dust.

"I will make sure you'll pay for that!" Sebastian's voice is full of with hatred and anger. He could rip Theodore apart with his bare hands, to destroy this motherfucker.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Replies sardonically as Hoffman's voice slowly dies down, she might be burnt to her death. Sebastian feels sorry for her and he can only make a promise about he will kill Theodore. Sebastian's eyes pick up a small bright and he looks at his side to see Stefano to start to emit small blue smoke from his body.

"The time has come!" Theodore grabs Lily by her wrist tightly as with his other hand grabs out a sword? Or a dagger? Sebastian can't tell, he can't see clearly what is it from his anger. Theodore shows to her neck as he kneels down to her level. Lily tries to lean away to get away, and Sebastian has a hard time to watch it. "And now Sebastian, "He looks slightly over at him. "tell her that, everything will be fine. Lie to her as you did before."

Sebastian shakes both with anger and with fear. He won't tell her a lie but before he could say anything the place went to blue from red and everything frozen in one place. Except for Sebastian and Lily and of course, Stefano.

"You. You truly could kill a child?" Stefano is growling as he washes of the restraining hands on his sides and stands up. Theodore's dragger slightly cut Lily's neck, but she is too afraid to move from the shock.

"Mia Bella, you have been hurt by this philistine." He grabs his knife up from the ground what he dropped before, at the time Sebastian can rescue himself as well. Stefano walks comfortably to the froze Theodore. "You are not even worthy to be my work or even be called by that." He looks over at him.

"Uhm... Mr Valentini?" Calls Lily out but her voice like a whisper. Stefano looks down at her and he notices that she is restrained by Theodore's hand.

"I assure you if you try to run away... I'll get you." Says playfully but the cruel tone is still there. Lily nods at him but her shake doesn't ease. With a fast movement, Stefano cut Theodore's handoff by the wrist, blood spreading out from it slowly. Sebastian starts to gain up to them because he doesn't want to lose Lily and Stefano in this place.

"You worth nothing Theodore." Purrs Stefano as he makes one more slice at his body from Theodore's lower abdomen to his neck. For that Lily emits a small scream and hides her eyes with her hands. Stefano's smile widens as he takes Lily's hand gently away from her face.

"Stefano." Calls out Sebastian, standing right behind him. "Are you...alright?" Asks weakly Sebastian.

Stefano looks back as though he notices him for the first time, he was too determined to grab Lily first. "Ah, my beautiful masterpiece is willing to come right to me! This is gorgeous!" His voice is primmed and there is no emotion in it. Unfortunately, everything goes to move again and the blue light disappears. Theodore cries out in pain and collapses even more to the floor, he isn't dead yet, the wound what caused Stefano wasn't enough to kill him. Just to let him suffer.

"K-Kill them! NOW!" Commands Theodore with a broken voice, the fire men start to come at them but Stefano just lifts his right hand up to his side and the environment changes to the theatre.

"What a pathetic pointless trying." Mutters Stefano as he makes Lily disappear and be in a safer place, but still, he has her powers.

"Stefano, listen to me."Sebastian starts as he approaches him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know! You are my next masterpiece what I will create something even more beautiful." Points at him Stefano with his knife. This isn't good, he has Lily but Sebastian doesn't want to kill him... or even hurt him.

"I'm Sebastian your friend I-"

"I don't have friends, I don't need them!" Stefano closes the gap between them and his knife is dangerously close to Sebastian's throat. "So, is there anything what you want to try to convince me?" The words hit Sebastian in the gut but he takes Stefano's hand which has the knife in it. For that Stefano's eye widens and he can't decide where to look, at his hands or to Sebastian's face.

"You have to remember me, I care about you and I know that deep inside you... you know that too." Explains Sebastian not pausing to look into his eye.

"Nonsense!" He backs away from him and shakes his hand off from him. "I've heard that before! Many times, but they are all liar rats. Lies! All lies!" Frowns Stefano at him and a cruel expression runs through at his face. "You're not so different from them. You just want the girl for yourself, and to save your pathetic life." He lifts his hand up again making the environment to change again to a long hallway. Stefano turns away from him and starts to walk comfortably.

"You cannot have her. You would do nothing with her powers!" Tells Stefano not looking back at him. This is how Sebastian watches Stefano slip out from his hand, from his heart and he walks away with it. But Sebastian won't let him, he will fight to get back Stefano.

\---

So far so good, thinks Stefano. He prevented Theodore's plan, and he saved Lily, but she has a small cut on her neck. He saved her life and damaged Theodore just enough to not be able to get after them and to suffer a horrible death. Stefano smiles at it a bit, but it doesn't remain there too long because he is hit by the thought that Sebastian will kill him for Lily. After all, he knew this will happen to him, and he accepted this path. At least they can live in peace somewhere else. Happily. Without him. 

Sebastian touched his hand when his other self wanted to kill him so badly. It was enough for Stefano to get a small resist and fight back with his other self. He can't explain why, he grabs to his chest which is aching and he can feel wetness on his cheek. Every nerve in him is overhelmed and cries out beggingly to live with them, to be close to them. Now he could hit through a wall to be free with them, without his problems.

He sits down in the corridor, and he let everything out because he feels like this is the last time he could feel even a bit, and now even if he wanted to he couldn't resist not to let things out. This is the only thing what seems good to do now. He buries his face into his drawn legs and breaths hard. He wants to live with them. They're caring for him and they aren't just faking it as others do. He just lets his feeling wash over him silently letting them to rip him apart.

_"Don't cry. You wouldn't want to live in another lie."_ For the first time his other self's voice isn't cruel or evil, but quiet and maybe there is little tiny compassion in it, what couldn't belong to this voice ever.

"I believe in them, they're so pure and gentle with me. And most importantly they are telling me the truth." Stefano looks up at the mirror to see his other self looking down at him as he tries to manage his voice to be clear.

_"This is just a mask, that man only wants the power that's why he does these things."_

"His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Castellanos, I told you before that. Also if you're so well read in people, why are you so blind to see that they aren't lying?" Stefano points out and he wipes his face with his palm and stands up to be face to face with his reflection. "You just want to see that they are your enemies, like with everybody."

_"They are my art materials. I wouldn't call them as my enemies."_ Explains as he takes one step closer to the mirror.

"Then... what am I to you?"

_"You are my self what I want to contain forever, not letting to touch you anyone because if someone do that, I will be vulnerable and vincible."_ His cruel face came back. _"And that is what I don't want to see or even experience."_

Stefano shakes his head slightly. "When I was in control I saw things otherwise. It's not as bad as you think it is, to ask help and to show feelings toward them. It's not easy..."

_"You are saying this because Sebastian could fool you. He said that you were important but you can only count on you in this world and trust in no one."_

"Don't kill him, you just need to see that he isn't your enemy or your art material. He cares for you, for us... And you know that." Steps closer to the mirror as he explains it.

His reflection grabs his head with his hand. _"No, you're weak to believe this, that I will care for him. Thats why I'm in control now and not you."_

"Why is it a problem for you?" Snaps Stefano. "Show your true self! He won't judge you, he would never do that."

_"People meant to born with critic eyes, everyone will hurt you and try to take away from you everything."_ His tone became again cold and emotionless, Stefano is losing him. _"Our art meant to be for us, nobody can see the beauty in it... just us."_

"Quit whit this already, this isn't about art! This is real life! Moreover a simulation. Don't you want to live freely?"

_"Why would I want to leave here? This is the world where I could create willingly."_ Fantasizes his reflection and Stefano would want to grab him and shake him to snap this shit out from him.

"This is a prison! And everything will collapse and die! Please listen to me, we will die if we don't follow Sebastian out." Snaps the mirror with his hand and his other self do that too. Hah. Maybe his mental power more powerful than his.

_"I'm invicible, and even you can't stop me."_ He pauses. _"And for now I have to deal with him."_ He turned away from Stefano and he stares after him. Stefano walks back and forth thinking what even he could do to stop him. Hardly but he can take control over him, just for a split second but that would be enough for Sebastian to stike at him or to interrupt a deadly cut aimed at Sebastian. He sighs deeply and wishes this didn't come to this far. How does this even slipped out from his hands? Stefano shakes his head slightly, no he can't think about possibilities and stuff. He needs to concentrate to not let anything happen to Sebastian.

\---

Sebastian ran after Stefano when the ground started to shake under him and the corridor fell to pieces and surprisingly he can see the sky, but it's angry red. Even he can see Stefano's big eye on it searching for him. Sebastian curses out, not Stefano but the power what makes him change to this state.

Stefano walked through the corridor and Sebastian needs to do the same. He looks down to see the deadly depth under him. He backs away a few steps and run to it to jump the other corridor land. The gravity seems to work odd because instead of falling down Sebastian fell to his side, and everything went to this land's gravity. 

"Great." Mutters Sebastian as he can feel the pain spread through on his side. Theodore's men were tough hitting and kicking them. Stefano could be in pain too, at least they're on the same with this now.

The eye on the sky is following his every movements seeking him with a bright blue light. He should avoid the blue light if he want to remain unobserved, those big eye nerves looks deadly. If he get a punch from it, he would end up falling down or even worse, die from the pressure. Sebastian shivers as he runs the cover which is placed on this corridor remnant end. Waits for to do one more 'circle' the eye and after that Sebastian jumps then creep to the wall hiding from the light. There is a small floor which he can step on to run to covers, but now the eye was dangerously close to him.

Sebastian waits here to think his next movement and to watch closely the eye's movement. He catch his breath and when the light came to his right side, he started to run to the end leaving two covers as he does, but the eye changed movements and immediately pointed at him. Sebastian who couldn't react it fast enough he only had time to run to cover. Luckily he managed to do it as he breathes hard. So if he does any fast movements which lasts longer, the eye will notice him. Slow and steady thinks Sebastian. He stands up in the cover, gladly it's high enough to cover him fully. The next piece is turned at it's side but it's closer to him. Sebastian jumps and as he does he turns at his side to be prepared at the gravity changing, so he ends up landing at his feets.

The ligh is following him and Sebastian walks after it and he climbs down on debris to get to a lower level. He crouches down to a small gap where the eye can't see him and waits and pays attention where it goes. unfortunately there is no more hiding place there which means Sebastian needs to run to the door to be finally free from the eye. He peeks out at the eye and when he thinks it's far away he acts. The running seems to turn out a good plan because the eye noticed him and the land shakes beneath him. Sebastian catches his breath when he almost fell off from the land, but he kept running, and bended down when the eye's vein made two strikes after him, but Sebastian cannot be stopped now and he managed to go to the door.

Sebastian entered a dark room, when Stefano is in control there are a lot of dark rooms placed in Union. There are some supplies and Sebastian starting to worry about the quantity. He really doesn't want to kill him, or even hurt him, but looks like this world wants to do otherwise. The mirror breaks not far from him but he just walks forward, he really doesn't have time for this.

He opens the door and Sebastian is surprised to find a staircase where he came from in the first place. This is exactly the first building where he found Baker and encountered Stefano. The realisation hits him hard, to end this where he came from, like a circle but he hopes it doesn't turn out in a very bad way. Sebastian starts to walk down on the stairs when Stefano speaks, Sebastian doesn't know where he is speaking from, his voice is all over in this place.

"Come along, I'm waiting for you. My next piece will be amazing! And you shall be my greatest work yet." His voice dies down and it's makes Sebastian to hurry more. Finally Sebastian got down and the hanging photoes changed to eyes, like if Stefano watched him during the whole time, this gives Sebastian the chills but he still walks confidently in the corridor. At the end of it there is a board and his name is on it, just like the other people who Stefano killed in a blue boxes. Sebastian swallows one and he opens the double sided door where he can find Stefano standing showing his back to Sebastian.

"Stefano. You have to remember me." Sebastian almost begs to him, his voice is gentle and not threatening.

Stefano looks at his right side. "You're lying." Says coldly and he turns fully to Sebastian. "You're beggining to bore me with this!" His expression is irritated and angry his eye is burning bluely with bloodlust. Stefano pull his knife out from behind his back and points at Sebastian as he bows his head to the side and the smile returns to his face.

"You're death will be art." Says gorgeously. "It's time to put a signature on it." Stefano teleports away from him and Sebastian doesn't know where he is now. Sebastian had seen what Stefano is capable of when he fights, Sebastian can only hope about that the real Stefano is still there, and if he is still there, Sebastian is willing to fight for him.

A blue flash comes from his side. "This is going to hurt." Says Stefano, and it's odd. Like if he wanted to warn him. Stefano walks unstoppable to him with his knife in his hand, ready to stike on him. Sebastian grabs out his pistol and points at Stefano, but rather to keep him away from him. He doesn't have the heart to pull the trigger, he wouldn't.

"Stefano! Stop this shit!" Yells Sebastian, and for that Stefano disappears with a blue smoke and reappears in front of him making a cut on his chest. Sebastian grabs to his chest, the wound is long but not deep. At the time Stefano had teleported away from him. Sebastian's mind racing, how could he snap him out? The only thing what could help, to take Lily away from him, but it's hardly impossible thing to do right now.

"I smell your blood... It's exquisite." Whispers Stefano far from him.

"Stefano please, you told me you wanted to leave this place with us! And live with us togeth-"

"LIE!" Teleports Stefano in front of him ready to strike at his neck, and Sebastian reflexly shoot his leg making him to back away from him. Sebastian heart aches from the sound Stefano is making, but he can't let him to kill him. Sebastian switched to his crossbow, he is out from shocking bolts but he still have some smoke bolts.

"Remember the times when we took together." And as Sebastian said those words he remembered an important thing. Stefano said to him that it's helping him to stay in control if he is contacted with Sebastian physically. He can't think more.

"You can't avoide me!" Hears behind him and a white pain started to form on his back of his shoulder. Stefano launched his knife at his back. Sebastian emits a low groan as he pulls the knife out from his shoulder and uses one syringe on him which is helping ease his pain and heal his wounds. Sebastian formed a plan in his mind. The next time when Stefano teleports in front of him he will grab him. But what comes is a flash of the camera and suddenly his movements goes very slow. Sebastian tried to run out from the box, but Stefano grabbed him by his shoulder making a deep stab in his shoulder.

"Your death will be my masterpiece!" Says firmly Stefano, and Sebastian grabs his hand and on of his shoulders. Through the pain Sebastian moans out and looks at Stefano.

"Come back..." Whispers Sebastian and Stefano fastly teleports away from him leaving him in the box, with a bleeding shoulder. A small choked noise catched his ears with deep breaths. Sebastian got scared by Stefano when he appeared again and he accidently shot one harpoon arrow at him, luckily or not it got to his thigh making him teleport away again.

"I've had enough of this. Preaper to die!" Hears from Stefano and Sebastian can see as his body emits blue smoke and with that, the builing is falling apart in an impossible way. The eye appeared on the sky again and he could feel the tense in the air.

\---

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Yells Stefano uselessly. He has hard time to even control small movements. His other self just smiles through the mirror as he looks at him.

_"This isn't what you wanted? To watch him as he becomes your art?"_

"I wanted at some point, until I figured out this is only the power what makes me this cruel! I don't want him to die." Answers truthfully and tries to make some effort to stop his cuts on Sebastian.

_"You can't resist to me. Sebastian and you both of you are liars. He doesn't feel anything toward you, and you only want to believe you have feelings... but you truly don't have any."_ Bows his head, the smirk won't leave his face.

"How many times I need to say that I have? And you have too! You are just afraid to accept it!" Frowns Stefano and he ghasp out because his body started to run after Sebastian seeking to catch him.

"No, please don't." Begs Stefano as he starts to hit the mirror thinking maybe he can get to the other side of it or to distract his other self. But he just achieved to brake the mirror more and the shards to finally fall to the ground. The mirror is partly missing and large shards remains on the floor. His fist is bleeding but he can't feel it because he is in shock after what he did to Sebastian. Stefano just stabbed near to his neck, like five times or even more times. He is frozen in one place and just stares at his evil self.

_"This is getting borring... He doesn't even fight back."_ Explains as he gestures with his hand. Borring isn't the word what Stefano could describe Sebastian's effort to get him back. The next time his other self wanted to run at him he successfully slowed his movements down and he couldn't catch Sebastian now.

_"It would be easier if you did nothing at all. Don't fight with me! He is nothing for you, and he hates you, hates us."_

"This isn't true! Please..." His voice is high and shaking with sadness and the fear of losing Sebastian.

_"No. The next time, "_ His reflection leans to the broken mirror even more. _"I will cut his carotid artery."_ Purrs evilly and his pupil fully blowned out. Stefano closes his eye, he told to Sebastian, not to hesitate with killing him... but looks like he needs to do this in his own.

Stefano bends down his gloved hand shakes as he grabs the biggest shard in his hand. It's like six inches long and looks more to a knife with a long peak. He stands up his eye remaining on the shard.

_"What are you planning with that?"_ Asks a bit ridiculously his other self.

Stefano looks up at him. "I'm ending this." For that his other self's eye widens and starts to beg, panic written all over on his face. 

He grabs the shard with his hands and lifts it up, up above his head. The shard made deep cuts on his palm through his gloves. Funny... Now his physical body does the same but it's doing it with his knife. Stefano breathes hard and aware himself what just going to happen. Sebastian is watching him confusedly and Stefano has to turn away from him to do it. The world around him went silent and almost he can hear as his blood rushes in his veins, his ears are ringing and his heart is beating fast.

He choosed this and gaining enough speed with it, he closes his eye and breaths out one more time when he makes a fast movement and stabs down to his abdomen. There is no time to think, the pain what follows is unbearable the hot blood rushing out from his body and it's spreading through inside his body. The shard is cold and sharp making his harslet to be cut open. He barely can stand and he falls down to the ground, firstly at his knees then at his side. Cold feeling what comes and his body is slowly dying on the floor as his breathing becomes harder and harder. He is choking on his own blood, the noice what he makes is ragged breaths. He tries to breath but he find out it's hardly impossible to do as his chest become heavy, until his vision starts to be blurred. In his last moments he can only think about Sebastian, thinking about that he truly saved his life... until he dies alone on the floor, lying in his blood.

That is, he would have imagined it to happen. But there is no pain, no blood what could flow out from his body, or even to spread inside his body. The cold feeling is replaced by warmness what he can feel on his back and on his stomach.

Stefano opens his eye, to see whats going on and looks down. Still he can't believe it he isn't dead yet, he made a strike thats clear, but the knife got stuck into Sebastian's arms what hugging him from behind. Sebastian's arms protected him and his body behind him, like a warm solid wall, hugging him, protecting him. Stefano can't stand more and kneels down and Sebastian follows him.

_"You were right."_ Says his reflection. _"He cares for you."_

"For us." Corrects Stefano, and he is hit by the new realisation they are in the same side now with his reflection.

_"Do you think... Can he ever forgive me what I did?"_ His voice is thin and weak and looks sad.

Stefano grabs his reflection and gives him a hug, he knows it how bad it could feel to be alone and tend to be emotionless. "I'm sure about that, we'll figure out... together." His other self hugs him back and starts to shine whitely and slowly Stefano can feel as his other self disappears from his arms and the whole world goes white.

"Congratulations, you did well." Tatian's voice what he can only hear, it's cold and slow as usual but she is clapping, and his vision comes back and he is on the floor between Sebastian's arms. He leans back to him and he takes out the knife from Sebastian's arm slowly, not to cause any more damage to him and throws his knife away from him. Away with his bad murderous thoughts.

"Sebastian." Whispers Stefano as he placed his hand over Sebastian's bleeding arm.

"Stefano? Are you...?"

"Yes, it's me and I will be forever from now." Tells confidently. Sebastian managed to be face to face with him and he isn't willing to let him go, he hugs Stefano even more as they still kneeling on the floor.

They remain in this pose for minutes and Stefano enjoys every second of it. Sebastian's warmness is all over on his body, and Stefano's chest filled with warmness too and his mind for the first time is calm and silent and most importantly he doesn't have a single negative thought. He can only think about Sebastian and that they will get away, away from this place.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. I-I..." Mutters Stefano into Sebastian's neck.

"Shhh. It's okay, you are here and both of us are still alive. Everything will be fine." Says Sebastian as he hugs him even more.

"And you aren't... mad at me?" Asks Stefano, because he is sure what he did is unacceptable.

"You scared me, I thought.... I thought I might lost you, don't you ever try to take your life, you hear me?" Sebastian says and there is so much feelings in his voice. But Stefano doesn't mean to this part, he meant to his behavior toward Sebastian. 

"I won't."

After a small pause Sebastian speaks. "Can I ask you something?" Hears Sebastian on his neck as he rubs his back without stopping.

"Anything."

"That kiss before..." Stefano tenses a bit in his arms. "Was it real?"

Stefano doesn't have to think about it to anwer to him. "Yes... I-I mean, you don't have to act like you enjoyed it or anything like tha-" Starts to explain Stefano in his embarrassed state, but Sebastian cuts him of by placing small kisses on his neck moving upward to his jawline. Immediately Stefano's body goes to limp and manages to get a small gap between them to get a better look at Sebastian. His face is blushing and his eyes filled with lust and he is leaning forward to him to catch Stefano's mouth.

Stefano so surprised at this, he has to hold onto Sebastian's shirt not to get lightheaded and to fall because of the happiness and the excitement. This kiss is more controlled now and there is no one who could interrupt them now. Stefano explores more Sebastian's mouth, and he's opening his eye checking on Sebastian's face. It's calm, and his eyes closed but doesn't show any sign of disgust or anything what could tell Stefano he isn't want it. Sebastian grabbed gently his back and cheek making him to get their bodies flush together, and everything is so natural and warm and even more exciting to feel Sebastian's body fully on himself.

"Sebas-" Starts but Sebastian take the time to thrust his tongue inside to his mouth making Stefano to moan into the kiss. Stefano is a bit afraid about that they will pass out from anoxia but it seems Sebastian has the good sense to let him go in time, to look at each other as they breathes hard. They returned to catch their breaths as they hugs each other and he can feel as Sebastian is smiling into his neck and it's makes him smile too. Stefano doesn't know what will happen with them but he knows that, he is safe with him and he feels something new toward Sebastian. Something what he could not feel... until now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter with p.o.v. shift! There is a tiny bit of trigger warning in there, if u wish you can skip it, I'll alert you. Enjoy reading it!

Sebastian is so exhausted and beaten down because of Stefano, but he can't be mad at him. He is here now between his arms, shaking with light sobs and Sebastian pats his back supporting him. Sebastian inhales his scent and makes him to become calm and melt into his arms. He never imagined he would be interested in another guy, but how wrong he was. There is nothing wrong with it, he can't feel any doubt in himself, he couldn't feel any when he decided to kiss him. And as it seems his body doesn't have any problems with the fact that Stefano is a man, and surprisingly it has an effect on Sebastian. His vision blurs a bit and his grip on Stefano lessens. Stefano noticed that and immediately got a good look on Sebastian.

"Sebastian? What's wrong?" Asks worry in his voice as he looks at him.

Sebastian closed his eyes because it's very hard to keep them open. "I'm tired..." Answers dreamly.

"I... You lost a lot of blood. I'm so sorry about that..." Points out Stefano, but Sebastian is already lying on the floor and Stefano helps him lie down. Sebastian just needs five minutes to sleep now.

"I don't think you should sleep now, Sebastian." Says warningly Stefano and Sebastian can hear him closer to him. "Do you have any syringe?"

"I don't know." Sebastian can feel Stefano's hand on his face caressing his forhead and cheek. "This is nice, but if you continue this I might fall asleep." A smile crosses his face as he says it.

"That would be the best now but I can't let you fall asleep." Stefano searching on his waist, seeking for any healing supplies, but he can't find any. Sebastian sighs he has a hard time to stay awake.

"Sebastian, don't leave me now."

"No, I won't... I'm just resting a bit." Sebastian is sure he won't die, it's just because of the blood loss he is so powerless and weak. Until he came to Union he didn't have any life goal, or even to live something for. Now things changed for him. Lily is here and they have her and they are going to leave this place. Also, he met with Stefano, Sebastian couldn't imagine that Stefano is a normal human being and his enemy will be his ally, his friend, maybe even more than that.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to look for something what could help on you." Sebastian can feel as Stefano's palm is gone from his face, and his eyes snap open and grab his wrist.

"Don't leave me in here please."

"Sebastian... I'll be right back, I promise." Says Stefano but Sebastian can feel he has to resist not to stay with him, so he teases a bit.

"What if someone attacks me when you're gone?"

A smile creeps on Stefano's face. "Obscura!" Says a little loudly. "I won't let anything happen to you, caro." Then Obscura came to this room happily moaning as she does. Stefano let his wrist to slip out from his grip and teleported away with a blue light.

Sebastian has to smile, Stefano is really caring for him he couldn't deny it even if he told to Sebastian he isn't. Obscura's head leaning over to his lying form and snaps a picture. His vision went to blind and he has to rub his eyes, why one earth she need to use the flash? Maybe to keep him awake, who knows. Sebastian can already hear as she make one photo out from her head. When his vision finally came back she is holding out a picture for him, and he grabs it unsurely. Sebastian expected to see himself on it but it's Stefano when Obscura tickled him to 'death'. This is the most beautiful picture of Stefano what Obscura ever made about him, and Sebastian would want to have this picture of him in the real life. It makes him happy and his chest to be filled by something he had felt so so long time ago.

"Thank you." Mutters Sebastian as he placed the picture onto his chest and one hand over it, and managed himself to go limp and wait for Stefano.

\---

Stefano haltingly teleports away from Sebastian as much as he would enjoy being with him now, he has to worry about his wounds what he caused to him. He has no idea where to search but if he had to teleport through all over Union to find one syringe what could help on Sebastian, he will do it for him. Since he doesn't have to worry about his other self, he can think and even see things clearer. But he can't let his guard off, because Theodore's power-seeking after Lily still, but as long as he has Lily with him, she is safe. 

Lily. He has to emit a facepalm to hide his ashamed self. What did he do in front of her? Probably he caused her a trauma because he just cut Theodore's hand off and made a slice on him. But damn it that snake deserved it! Still, it makes him feel bad for her. Stefano is afraid about she might be afraid of him, which he didn't ever want to achieve. He sighs long as he opened an abandoned house's door.

The house looks more like a modern one and he is sure about that he will find something what will help on Sebastian. Confidently he heads to a bathroom hoping it has a cupboard full of medicines. He opens the door which is bloody and a bit broked, he got scared of the woman before him. Maybe because he was so deep in his thoughts and he didn't expect to find someone in here, even if she is dead. She's kneeling on the floor slightly lying over the bath tube. Her forearm cut open with a blade and in her other hand, she holds a photo of her family. At least Stefano thinks this is her family. In her last moments, she might look at them. Stefano hit by a nostalgia about his case, but he didn't have anyone to look at when he did. He was alone after he killed Emily.

-Trigger warning-

Stefano remembers back for it even if he doesn't want to. He had enough with his life, that he can't be accepted by his appearance and his feeling, his personality. And even he didn't have anyone to worry he might have been missed. So one day when his depression controlled his movements he went to his bathroom, kneeled down in front of the bath tube and grabbed a blade. He had to go for a therapist but they couldn't help on him, just to mediaceted him, but he didn't like the idea to see the reality through a sham vision. To see a lie in front of him. He soaped his skin to be more slippery and he started it. The cold blade cut into his flesh deep several times. He couldn't feel anything at all, on the inside and on his skin too. His mind was empty he just acted and for the first time he felt warmness, although it was because of his blood slowly spreading out from him onto his skin and to the bath tube. Stefano became very weak and he lost his reality feeling toward the world until his vision went black. He really couldn't think or remember anything that could bring back him to life, to live for anything. He didn't have any happy memories about his life. He was perfect toward the people showing them a perfect, charming mask but the inside he was empty afraid to show his true self.

Unfortunately or not his neighbour saved him. She wanted something from him but after he didn't reply she got worried and entered his apartment, so finding him in his bathroom with a bloodied body. She saved him but he can't remember any of that, he was far unconscious at the time. He awoke in a hospital with a tightly bandaged arm, where the doctor told him he had minutes left. Stefano couldn't tell if he was happy or not to be alive. He couldn't feel anything at the time just hatred toward himself. He didn't lose anything with it, but his pride what he barely had at the time and more scars on his skin what he has to live with it. Until one day Mobius got to him offering him a new job with a good payment.

-Trigger warning end-

But at some point now, he can tell he is happy to be alive and to be with Sebastian and Lily, everything turned out a bit good for him. Maybe Life decided to give him something good next to the bad things. His mind came back to his reality and he is remembering why he is here. He shakes his head lightly as he took one glance over the lying woman on the floor and starts to search. The cupboard hanged open and he was glad to find there some bandages and medicines, and one syringe. He grabbed it and put them into his pocket and turned to walk out of this house. Outside he inhaled the chilled air as he looks up for his Beholder. It's searching for Theodore, but unfortunately, rats can hide very well. He started to walk and to bend space to Sebastian.

Sebastian is still lying on the floor and Obscura is eyeing him. In Sebastian's hand, there is a photo what he grabs tightly to himself.

"Thank you Obscura my dear, you can go now." Purrs Stefano as he rubs her head slightly. She moans out and starts to run out from the building seeking for anything what she can snap a photo about. Sebastian opened his eyes as he sees him for the first time now. 

"You were fast." Smiles to him Sebastian, making a smile to come onto his face as well.

"Yes. But I'm afraid you might need to let go of that picture." Stefano points at the picture with his hand. Sebastian looks a bit sad but he let go of the picture and Stefano can see what the picture is, and now he would want to hug to kiss him even more. He feels himself warm and maybe he is blushing, still, it hurts to show emotions, he used to not show and somehow it feels wrong even if he knows it's okay to show them. He grabbed Sebastian's arm gently and applied the syringe into it making some of his wounds to get healed but the one on his shoulder is deep. Although he stabbed him there like five times.

"You need to get out from your shirt, I want to bandage the wound there."

"It doesn't matter we need to get out from this place." Says Sebastian now with a bit stronger tone.

"We might, but we can't tell what will happen to us, maybe we will get attacked by someone and I don't want you to be hurt more." Tells Stefano truthfully.

"Oh come one. You have Lily what could happen with us?" Stefano doesn't wait any longer and grabs his burned shirt and helps him out from it. Sebastian's chest is beautiful in front of him, so much build-up but he has other things what he needs to do with him, other than just to watch him. His eye notices his shoulder where he sews him and the yarn becomes one with his skin. It doesn't matter now... they will leave and he hopes it will disappear from his skin. Stefano started to place the bandage over his shoulder tightly to keep the pressure firm there.

"We have to contact with Kidman." Murmurs Sebastian as he is eyeing him. 

"After we killed Theodore we should-"

Sebastian grabbed his arm stopping his movement. "Theodore will die in here, Stefano. We don't have to deal with him. I understand you how much you want his death, as much as I but we need to get out." His tone deadly serious and Stefano doesn't want to argue with him. He is a bit sad he can't see Theodore's doom as the life goes out from his eyes, but he can do it for Sebastian and Lily. 

"Alright I accept your terms." Says as he finishes his work with the bandage. "Then call her, I'll get Lily." He teleports away immediately where Lily is. It's a room with a table, chair and a bed and with some art stuff. As she notices him her eyes widen and almost turns the table over. Stefano is a bit sad but he can understand this reaction of hers. Since Stefano doesn't use that much of her power she is very active. Still, he needs to use her power not to allow Theodore to gather her away from him. He bends down to his knees to be at her level and not to look threatening. He uses his very calm and nice tone.

"Lily, I'm sorry what I did to you what I caused you to see." Explains Stefano with a sigh. "But I was different then."

"I know," Cuts himself off. "you just called me Lily, and not as the Core or anything like that." Her body language changed and started to walk to him slowly.

"I'm truly sorry what I did, but I can tell you for sure, I will behave normally-" He can't finish his line because Lily is hugging him. What is it with this Castellanos family? They are so pure and ready to give anyone support and love. Stefano doesn't understand it why.

"I trust you." Says confidently." Where is my dad?"

"Oh he is alright, grab onto me." Stefano gets up Lily and stands up with her making them to teleport to Sebastian.

\---

"Kidman can you hear me?" Ask Sebastian as he sits up.

"Sebastian! What happened? We lost all contact with STEM." Worry comes into her voice.

"It's a kinda long story... But we have Lily and we're ready to go out from here." Sebastian stretching his limb then stands up.

"Still with the others?"

Sadly Sebastian looks down for a second. "Just Lily, Stefano and me. Hoffman died... Theodore killed her."

"I expected to happen this, "He can hear her sigh." listen Sebastian. I need to make an extract point for the three of you, but I don't know what Stefano's number."

"Please get it, I don't want to leave him in here."

"I'll get it now, go to your room, I... I have things to do now, I hope I can take action now." Sebastian can't say anything because he can already hear the gunfire through the radio. He doesn't like this plan, but if they can only leave in this way, there is no much of a choice left.

Sebastian looks up from the radio as he can see Stefano's bright blue flash next to him, with Lily in his arms. Stefano lets go of her and Lily rushes to him and Sebastian bends down and hugs his daughter with a big bear hug. Lily sobs into his neck lightly as she hugs him.

"I'm sorry for kidnapped her." Says Stefano in a low voice. Sebastian opens his eyes which he can't remember when he closed it and extends a hand for him. Stefano hesitatingly takes it not sure what Sebastian's plan is, he pulls Stefano down and hugs both of them at the same time.

"If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here for the two of you." Explains Sebastian.

"Maybe you're right... But still, I feel ashamed for."

"It's okay Mr Valentini." Lily looks up at him. "You was other and now I can sense you are normal like us." Smiles Lily.

Stefano looks unsure in his embarrassing state. "Please call me Stefano, Lily."

"Okay!" Says happily Lily.

"We need to go, Kidman is on the move and we need to get there too in time." Warns Sebastian as he gets up from the hugging hands.

"Where are we going?" Asks Stefano as he stands up too and adjust his clothes.

_"You aren't going anywhere! Not until I have her!"_ Theodore's voice boils with rage and probably with pain. Lily in his arms tensed up at it and Sebastian hushes her and his hands make circles on her back.

"You are very persistent, Theodore. But can't you see that... you can't have her." Answers back Stefano. "Until I have her power you are just a bug with a big mouth." Smiles cruelly Stefano, but it's not that one which he used before. There is a bit of a challenge in there, thought Theodore can't hurt them until Stefano is here.

_"You will regret this, I can promise it!"_ Boils Theodore. Stefano emits some blue smoke from his body and for a split second Sebastian was afraid he might lose himself again, but no. A wave of blue light came out from his body making Theodore's voice disappear.

"I think until we are here, he'll try everything to get to us." Stefano turns to him with a questioning look in his face and suddenly Sebastian remembers he didn't answer his question.

"We need to find one of my mirrors, to get to my office." Simply says Sebastian as he get a better hold onto Lily.

"Then there is no time to lose." Stefano extends his cutted glowed palm which is still bleeding and Sebastian smiles at it. Not at his hand but the thought of how many time they holded hands to get teleported away with Stefano's power. How many time he helped him. How many time was life saver. Sebastian grabs his hand gently paying attention not to cause any pain to him, and he can feel the air changing around them and to get some other place. They ended up outside where the sky is blue and there is a rumbling sound. Sebastian turns around several times to see if there is any enemy near by but no. The rumbling sound comes up above them and Stefano raised his hand in front of him, his palm is facing upward and confusion written all over on his face.

"It's... raining?" Tells as Sebastian can feel the cold drops on himself too.

"I thought you said, it never rained in Union?" Turns to Stefano.

"And I told you the truth. It never..." Thinking Stefano as they starts to walk in the rain. Although, the rain feels nice on Sebastian's skin and now he doesn't mind if he get soaked to the bones.

\---

Stefano is thinking silently. Maybe because he has a clear mind now and Lily's power, and of course some resolve to get out from this place which is indeed very repetative and he longed for the real world's thing. And between them for the weather, maybe that's why it's raining now. He remains in silent because it would be so complicated to explain to Sebastian, and who knows if Sebastian wants to hear it or not.

_"Stefano listen to me, Sebastian only want to take advantage of you. Then he will leave you in here to rot in here."_ Tries Theodore inside his head, but it's a pointless trying. Instead he grabs Sebastian's hand to hold him close, not to let this man to manipulate them. Sebastian only looks at him with a soft smile and for that Theodore's voice remained in silence. He can't do anything for now, just to die in a horrible way. At least Stefano wishes a horrible one to him. With his power he lock out any threat sign for them, as much as the harbingers tries to get to them they can't, that's why there is no enemy near by to them.

They got to the post office and they're fully wet and Stefano shivers with cold. That's true he wanted to feel and see rain but it's beyond everything what he imagined to be. Sebastian is wet too and his hair is fully straight down just like when they were in Theodore's.... Stefano shakes his head lightly, he doesn't want to remember for that. It was very unpleasant to experience still after what Sebastian did to him was very, surprising and tender gesture. Sebastian opened the door which lead them to the room itself. Stefano walked after them, smelling coffee in the air.

"This way." Leads him Sebastian and Stefano follows him. The mirror brake and suddenly Stefano has creeps on his arms, because he has hard time to look at the same mirror as he had in that place. Sebastian grabs his upper arm and squeezing it tightly giving him some effort to feel himself confident. Sebastian glances at the mirror and the whole world went white and under their feet the floor is shakes, alerting them that they have very little time to do anything in this place. Sebastian's office is cracking and shakes.

"Kidman we're in here. What do we do now?" Ask Sebastian as he grabbed the radio with his hand.

"Grab onto each other and be close to the mirror!" Her voice is high and she is breathing hard. Sebastian has no intention to let go of Lily but still with his other hand he holds Stefano and Stefano holds them with the both of his arms. The ceiling is broking apart as much as the floor under them.

"Kidmaaan!" Says Sebastian warning tone in there. Under Stefano the floor break apart and he would have fell into it, if Sebastian wouldn't catch him in time and to pull him even closer to himself and the mirror. As they barely stands on the floor the mirror began to shine again whitely and the whole world went into blackness and silent.

The warmness what he felt from Sebastian arm before is gone and got replaced by coldness. He opens his eye and he feels like if his lungs got filled with air for the first time and he start to breath and ghasp aloud deeply and coughs several time. When his breath became steady he noticed for the first time he is lying in a very dark room in some kind of liqued in a large bath tube. He wears black pants and suit but it's fully wet. Also in his arms there are IV lines and he fastly pulls them out flinching as he does, and he got a good look on his wrists. He is very thin. Thinner than before and it's probably not healthy. 

Stefano grabs the tube from both side and he hardly can manage to sit up but he does and he remains in a sitting postion bending forward to his legs. He breaths hard, he is very weak and he doubt that he can walk or even to stand up. Suddenly he remembers where he came from...Where are Sebastian and Lily? He turns his head slightly side to side but in the darkness he can't see anything, of course there is some emergency lighting but it's not enough for him yet to see properly.

Next to him there is a thrashing breathing sound and Stefano jumps at it, snapping him out from his thoughts. He raises his head to see a man next to him in another tube. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open but there is no sound what can came from it. Panic written all over on his face and he is grabbing to his head and to his chest. Stefano's been watching him for several seconds when he recognized the man. It's Theodore. Stefano smiles broadly at it, when Theodore noticed him, his body began to shake more and more, he looked like who has some kind of attack. It's very pleasant sight to see for Stefano and he collects all of his power to lift his hands up to his face, mimicking as if he holded a camera and 'snapped' a picture about the dying Theodore. The smile can't leave his face as he does but he can only can think about one word. Checkmate.

As he said it into his mind Theodore's body went to limp and he finally died. Stefano used all of his powers and he leans back in the tube, as much as he doesn't want to. He breaths deeply and thinks about Sebastian and Lily. Where they could be now? Maybe they're in another room or place? Probably they will search for him. At least this is what Stefano is calming himself with it, but his self doubt started to yell inside him. He doesn't want to be in this place anymore, but he can't to anything, his body is sore and weak. Maybe if he waits he get enough power to stand up-

There is a cracking door sound and with that the light came from this room, filling it with hope. He isn't sure in himself to speak or not but he is so far away in his mind and he speaks without thinking.

"Sebastian?" His voice is harsh and quiet not like what could belong to himself. As he heard his own voice he's taken aback to try again, so he waits in his shaking thin form.

"Stefano?" Hears the familiar voice, he can see the man because of the light but he doesn't have to, to know it's Sebastian. His body which he didn't noticed until now was tensed but now it melted away and went to limp. Stefano's eye tries to come back into vision when he can sense a form next to his tube, and arms which are roaming and holding him.

"Stefano! We did it! Oh my god, I can't believe it. Are you alright?" Jabbers Sebastian as he holds him even firmer. He stifles his question about Lily, because Stefano is sure she is alright and well too. Sebastian glances over at him probably looking at Theodore's dead body and he smirk a bit at it and Stefano does too.

"I'm rather alright, Sebastian but," He sighs and looks down at his legs. "I'm afraid I might can't walk." Sebastian's hands holds his and it's giving him enough hope and warmness to know this is the real world and everything will be okay. Everything feel so much better so much more real and more.

"Can I help you, or is it okay if I carry you?" The question came from nowhere and he thought he would be left behind, but of course this is Sebastian and between the many people he is different.

Stefano smiles softly at him. "Please." Without hesitate or anything like that, Sebastian placed his hand under his knees and back lifting him out from the cold wet tube easily. Stefano rest his head on Sebastian's chest and swims into his warmness and hope. Hope for a better life. In this moment he is so vulnerable, and he can only afford this in front of Sebastian because Stefano knows he is the only one who won't judge him and hurt him ever. 

"There is a big mess around in here." Warns Sebastian as they heads out from the room. "Kidman and Myra destroyed Mobius, and well..." Sebastian hangs open the sentence but he doesn't need to finish it because Stefano is already see what Sebastian meant. There are a lot of Mobius agents on the floor, some of them are simply dressed like in suit and some of them are soldiers like in Union. Their head are blowed open blood all over on the floor and the walls, and the air heavy with iron smell. Stefano is used to look and create things like that so he simply just watches as much as he can because he is tired and he feels like he can't do anything other than be carried by Sebastian.

They ended up in a larger room still tubes arranged in a big circle and in the middle there is a container. Stefano can't see what's in it but he is sure, there is something in there. A quite tall thin woman is standing next to the container. She has short brown hair and strange colored eyes and they're looking at him suspiciously. As Sebastian get to near to them Stefano can see it's Lily in the container sleeping quetly. She is a bit larger than in Union and her hair is so much longer. Stefano suddenly hit by the thought his hair might be very long and he probably looks like some kind of hippie, and he smiles a bit at it in his embarrassed state.

"Kidman, can we disconnect her from it now?" Asks Sebastian as he placed Stefano down to the floor leaning him against one of the tubes. The question in his mind about the strange woman was answered by Sebastian. So she is really Kidman who Sebastian was talking through the raido.

Kidman teared her eyes off from him and she looked at Sebastian then to Lily. "Yes, now I'm able to get her but you need to catch her if I do it. Stand by." Points in front of Lily and walks to some kind of control panel and starts to type. Stefano glances to Kidman and to Sebastian and Lily watching if this really going to work or not. A loud cracking noise left the tube and Lily got fred from the restraining buckles. Sebastian catched her immediately and he collapsed down with her in his arms. Lily starts to open his big blues eyes slowly dropping back them slightly because of the tiredness, but as she sees Sebastian she fights with it.

"...Dad? Is it really you?" Her voice is thin and weak as Stefano's and he feel sorry for her to be in this state.

Sebastian nods to her happily. "Yes, Lily. It's really me."

"I... I was having the worst nightmare..." She blinks slowly. "With monsters, and with other people... some of them... some of them were evil," Stefano looks away and he wants to disappear from here. "and some of them were kind."

"Shh. I know, Lily. But you're awake now. The nightmare is over. There's nothing to be scared of anymore." Hushes her Sebastian as he caresses her head. Lily glances down then the first time she notices Stefano sitting form not far from them.

Her eyes widens but not because of fear but with glad. "Mr. Val... Stefano!" Says cheerfully as much as she can. Stefano was aware to encounter with hate or anger but with happiness? Never. He looks over at her with a gentle smile and he says.

"I'm happy to see you, Lily." She smiles back at him but slowly her head drops to her father arm.

Sebastian looks up to Kidman from Lily. "It really is, isn't it? We aren't still inside, or just thinking...?"

"It really is over. Thanks to Myra." Kidman answers. There is some pause when they exchanges some smile and maybe reliefe they're free from that place. "Come on, let's get the hell out from here." Says Kidman as she bends down to their level. "I'll help with Lily." Simply says and Lily smiles to his father once more before the tiredness wins it's way to her and she falls back to sleep. Sebastian looks at Lily and happiness written all over on his face.

"Alright, let's go." Sebastian gathered himself up and walked to Stefano. He managed to go limp to be easier to be gathered up in Sebastian's strong arm. At the time Kidman collected Lily in her arms waiting for them at the door. Once again Stefano is gathered in Sebastian's arms and the tiredness is coming to him too. Sebastian's warmness and smell -he has so much better smell in reality thinks Stefano- helps him to be more and more tired and he is ready for to give in.

But before he can allow himself to fall asleep he is looking up at Sebastian. "Where are we going now?" Asks but his voice coming out like a sigh.

Sebastian placed his head on top of his, and suddenly Stefano hit by the tiredness even more and he falls a sleep in Sebastian's arms, and Sebastian murmurs one word into his hair.

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\(>‿<)/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I should post it now when I was done with it. I had a tough week and I will have, unfortunately. That's why I couldn't update last week, and maybe the next ones too. I apologize for that and I try to write in my free time regularly.
> 
> And now, enjoy reading! :)

Stefano is very little aware of what's happening around him, even he can't tell where he is. But the comforting scent what he can smell is telling him he is in a good hands wherever he is. It's strange to say it aloud to him because he never felt like this before. He braces himself to open his eye to see the place where he is. He is sitting in a car, on a front seat his head turned to the side, facing to the window where he can see the evening sky and a slight water drops on the windows. It's raining. Stefano turns his face to the other side where he can see a man driving them carefully.

He is wearing a turquoise jumper and brown jeans, his hair is dark brown and he has a beard. Stefano firstly can't tell who he is but the events what happened to him rush to him like a thunderbolt and it's Sebastian who is sitting next to him. Sebastian looks like noticed that he is awake now because he slightly turned to be faced with him.

"You're okay, you can sleep I've got this." Whispers him and gives him a warm gentle smile. Stefano is about to ask where Lily is when his eye caught a small movement in the back seat and there is Lily wrapped around in several layers of sheets. His body is weak and he rests his head at the seat looking at Sebastian as much as he can. There is a green coat laying on him and it must be Sebastian's because it smells like him all over and he is hit by a warm wave, he can't explain it why, though he is cold even if the car's heat is on full and Sebastian's coat on him. But the warmness coming from inside his body and it's calming him down.

He glances over at Sebastian as he pulls the coat more over to him. "Where are we?" His voice is still weak and husky from the sleeping, but Stefano hopes Sebastian can hear him.

"We're in the real world, and we're heading to my apartment." Answers Sebastian.

"Aren't you... tired from this?" He has to fight to keep awake but he enjoys Sebastian's company too much.

"A little bit, but I wasn't in there as much as the two of you." He sighs and takes a moment to look at Stefano fully. "At my first time I hardly could stand up, I guess now I was in there less."

Probably it's a good answer for that, he barely can believe it he was in there for two years. Wasted in there, like an experimental rat... Until he lost his mind and his senity toward the world, but if it weren't he would never meet with Sebastian and Lily. Maybe it's the fate, who knows. He smiles to himself and closes his eye.

"Tell me something."

"About what?" Question Sebastian back.

"Doesn't matter, I just want to hear your voice." He is weak to speak like this and the words slips out from his mouth. He can't hold them back and he feel a little embarrassed with himself and probably he needs to apologize for that, but that can wait until tomorrow morning. Sebastian placed his right hand over his left and started to speak in a low voice. Stefano can't really remember what Sebastian said to him, but it was enough for him to drive him into a peaceful sleep, into the deep darkness.

He is dreaming. When was the last time when he dreamt? In STEM there was no dream, just black peaceful... no he can't call it peaceful, it was horrible. Altrough he knows it now, STEM even Union was a dream a veritable one but dreaming in there was a nightmare. Even it was painfully, in that state there were flashbacks about STEM and the real world. Like snapshots about the restraining men, when they tried to put him into the tube, injecting him with something he didn't know what it was. His screaming as he tried to restrain himself, and the faceless people, he cannot remember them. The cold fluid and the many pipes. He thought these kind of dreams were nightmares which haunted him forever if Sebastian didn't come he would still believe it. More over, he would be dead.

But things turned out differently for him, now Stefano can see the truth with Sebastian's help, and he is sure his life will be better with Sebastian and Lily.

He is dreaming, but is he truly dreaming? Why he is able to think? Maybe he forgets how to dream properly. It feels odd for him... _Wake up._

Stefano jerks himself up to a sitting postion and he is confused to find himself back in his cell. Waves of shock and fear run through him. He is tossing the blanket away from him and stands up and burst out from the cell. The door flies open and emits a loud noise as it hits the wall. He is panicking, the environment around him is black and white and it's spinning around him. The mirror on the wall down the hallway is broken and he runs to the hall to find the nurse there. Her expression didn't change at all.

"Why am I in here?" Burst the question out from Stefano as he closes the gap between them. Everything in this place tells him to run and gives him the chills.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice is not cold but bitter and evil. "This is what you wanted."

"What?!

"To be free from Union, but that doesn't mean you're truly free."

"Free from what?" He steps back because now he wants to disappear from this place forever.

"Not from us, you can't be free from us." Speaks the voice behind Stefano, almost whispering next to his ear. Stefano gets the chills on his arms even more and his back and suddenly the feeling of panic raising in him. It's Theodore. He turns around fast and reflexively grabs to his suit to pull out his knife, but he can't find it anywhere and he is face to face with Theodore.

"How are you alive?!" Frowns Stefano at him and he would choke him with his bare hands if he needed.

He smirks at him. "Do you think I'm alive? You're still such a fool."

"Then how are you in here?!"

"I won't leave you, my memory will live inside you forever. You can't get rid of me..." His smile becomes eviler and he rests his weight on his cane."I guess... I won."

Stefano hates him. Wants him dead. Even if he is dead, he would kill him again until he can kill the memory of him. Before he could do anything there is a loud noise and everything went even more darker. Something is moving in the room, but he can't see it.

"You can't escape." Echoes the voice.

"You are worthless."

"Just a philistine."

He places his hands on his ears, it's too loud and hurting him. They supposed to be lies, but now he hardly can believe that these are lies. He lost his balance, something big grabbed his legs, making him to fall. It's the woman what Sebastian and Stefano needed to fight with it and there are too many of them. Circling around him and crying out in horrible voices, Stefano's head spins around and the large hands are touching him restaining him down even tearing him and his clothes.

This is hell, he whines he can't get away. He can do nothing, he can't teleport away and he wishes Sebastian were here to help him. The helpness feeling approaching him and the panic and the adrenalin taking control over on his mind. There gotta be something what could help him. A sharp light got his attention, his eye use to the darkness but now a warm light surronds him and he needs a second to see it right, it's fire. The warmness becomes hot and burning feeling, his clothes on fire and even the women around him too. His skin is hot and burning he shouts out whines and cries out in pain just like the monsters too. But their hands don't lessens in their grips and they're holding him even more down to the ground.

He closes his eye and he jerks himself up from the ground, but the air is chilled and the fire disappeared. There are still restraining hands on him from behind, holding his chest from behind, but they decreased to two and they aren't restraining him as much as before, still, he fights with them as much as he can do to let go of him. Stefano breathes hard and he is probably sweating in his shaking fighting form.

"You're okay, just a bad dream." A low voice cuts through, reassures him from the back, and the hands belong to Sebastian and they're only caressing his chest. He immediately relaxes into the nice warm touch and he stopped his struggling against Sebastian, still, he is in shock and fear, and the room filled with his heavy breathing noises and he is sure he can hear his own heart beating too. Sebastian's hushing him murmuring comforting words into his back and he isn't stopping touching him. Stefano hides his face in his hands, he became too overhelmed with this dream. This nightmare.

"I'm sorry." He says with a shaking voice.

"Don't apology for this. Just a bad dream, everybody has them." He repeats Sebastian's words and manages himself to relax a bit. He turns to be faced with Sebastian and he's literally jump on him seeking for more comfort. Sebastian returns the hug, and Stefano feeling himself safe between Sebastian's arm. It's a silly thing to think of but it's calming him down. Something moved between them and he got scared a bit and he turns his attention down to where he can find Lily between them. She is sleeping and she just turned to her side.

"Uhm yeah." Sebastian smiles at him. "I don't have more beds, and when I wanted to sleep on the floor, you got up and started to arguing with me." Laughs a bit, Sebastian. "In your dream state."

Stefano can't remember that, but if he said that he's glad he did that. Sebastian needs sleeping and comfort too and he doesn't have the heart to kick Sebastian out from his bed.

"Are we truly... got away?" Asks unsurely Stefano, his voice is steadier now.

"I'm sure about that, believe me. What did you dream about?" Sebastian squeezes a bit him, but Stefano needs it more than ever.

He sighs and manages him to part away from Sebastian to look into his eye as much as he can in the darkness. "I was in that place again..."

"The mirrored one?"

"Yes, there. But the environment was black and white and Theodore was there too, with that women monster from your memory." He swallows. "I-I thought I was back in there, that we had failed and that I need to relive the nightmare again."

"We are safe and free Stefano. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen with you." Sebastian kisses his forehead and his hands massaging his shoulders, making the tension there to disappear.

"...I thought I might lost you." Heaves out Stefano without thinking, earning a surprised face from Sebastian. He really can't think straight with Sebastian next to him, he can't tell yet if it's a good thing or not. Sebastian placed one of his hand on his cheek making him to look up to his eye.

"I won't go anywhere." Smiles at him and he slightly leans to him stopping just two inches from Stefano, leaving the decision to Stefano. Stefano leans forward catching Sebastian's mouth with his. Is it really the real world, everything feels more real. The kiss is slow and comforting, and it doesn't remain as long as their last one, but Stefano enjoys every second of it. He doesn't know what this means for Sebastian, but for Stefano, everything. Like making his world open to see it in a new colour, making him into something different. His mind, his body, his soul, his heart react to it and makes him to feel alive.

When they parts away Stefano is feeling his face hot and probably blushing and Sebastian warmly looking at him, making one last movement with his thumb on his face.

"We should sleep, Stefano. You and Lily need to rest." He lies back and Stefano slowly does the same facing towards to Sebastian. Lily is a bit down so he can see Sebastian's face fully. He is looking at Stefano and giving him a gentle smile before he wishes good night and closes his eyes. Stefano remains up, just looking over at Sebastian and Lily. They're ready to give him a life and a home, which Stefano's been dreaming of. He watches Sebastian, he is leaning a bit closer to him, only to look closer to him. Listening to his deep breaths and watching as his body with the blanket rises and falls. Stefano is watching him as much as he can before the tiredness takes him too and falls asleep, hoping he will dream about a beautiful life with them.

The morning is bright but warm, and a peaceful feeling comforts him when he is able to open his eye. He is looking up at the white ceiling, the room is strange to him and the morning sunbeams illuminate the room. He is scratching his limbs out and finds it easier to move his legs but he is still sore all over. Stefano looks to his left where Lily is sleeping deeply and face to her dad, and Sebastian is wakening up slowly groaning lowly. His brown eyes opening up and looking at firstly at Lily then at Stefano himself. Stefano could tell from his face he is confused all about the fact he isn't alone and Lily is here along with Stefano, but fastly the confused face changed into a slight smile and then he says.

"Hi." His voice heavy with the morning awakening and Stefano smiles back at him.

"Good morning to you." Whispers back. After exchanging a few looks and smiles he asks. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well," He is scratching his limb too. " my plan failed when I entered STEM the second time... but it turned out so much better what I could imagine."

"Why? What was your plan?" Interrupts Stefano.

Sebastian looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "To be honest, I didn't believe Lily could be inside in Union in a nightmare where I was in the first place." Stefano finds Sebastian's hand watching not to take any pressure on Lily. "I was hoping everything will end. At some point I hoped this is just a lie for me to die, to be killed by something inside there. Until I met you and I saw flashbacks from Lily."

Stefano hums quietly, in a sad agreement. "I can understand your thinking... You don't think this way now, right?"

Sebastian squeezes his hand. "No, that's why I told you that everything changed in a good way."

"I'm glad, then what's your plan now?" Asks little playfully Stefano.

"We will wait until Lily's awake."

"I'm... you guys a bit loud." Murmurs Lily as she climbs over Sebastian's chest and remains there.

"We're truly sorry honey." Says Sebastian as he releases Stefano's hand and starts to caress his daughter's head.

"I don't mind dad, I'm happy you are here with me now." Sobs Lily out and Sebastian is already giving her a hug hushing her off. Stefano is watching as they act like a normal family and wishes if only he had one like this.

"What do you want to eat Lily?" Asks Sebastian after a while when they're calmed down.

"Pancakes!" Smiles broadly Lily down at him.

"I don't think there is any ingredient for it... But I will do my best for you. Stefano are you good with pancakes?" Sebastian glances at him and he is more than happy now with anything, and his mind would say yes for anything. So he nods at him smilingly.

"Alright! I'll help you to get out of the bed." Sebastian sits up and lifts Lily up and walks with her out.

From the distance Stefano can hear. "Ah dad! I'm old enough for this I can walk." She knows she can't walk right now but she teases her father and Stefano has to laugh about their little 'argument'. After Lily is placed to the kitchen Sebastian came back to him.

"Are you okay with if I...? Or are you going to cry like Lily?"

"Dad I can hear you!" Yells Lily.

"No, I will cooperative properly." Laughs Stefano then Sebastian is lifting him up into his arms. It's still awkward for him but he is getting use to it to show this side of him to them, still he need to remember himself, it's not bad.

He didn't have the time to look around yesterday, he was a sleep the whole time but Sebastian's apartment is quite big, not too much but looks comfortable, but not the three of them. It's all about the big bedroom with a bathroom and a kitchen with the living room. Lily is sitting on the chair waiting for them to come, and Sebastian placing him down on another chair and begins to search for something usefull from the fridge. Yet the flat is a bit... habited Stefano could say. There is only a dusty tv and a sofa in the living room and on the floor several papers and newpapers laying, and the kitchen is stands about the basic materials with a lot of unwashed coffee mugs. Sebastian who probably was watching him the whole time and he tries to save himself.

"I know I know," He sighs. "please don't mind it."

"You always were like this." Comments Lily with a little laugh.

"Hey! I wasn't!" Answers playfully."But good news. There is enough ingredients at home." Lily cheers and they starts to talk about what happened with them the past years. Stefano is listening them and think he can't really tell any story about himself what could lighten their chat so he remains in silent and listens to them. Lily laughs a lot watching his father who is turning over the pancake, well at least Sebastian tries to turn it. After several tries of fail Stefano laughs too and advice to him to use a fork or a knife for help, and for that Sebastian murmurs something like "That's cheating".

When the breakfast finally done they are start to eat and chat. The pancake with chocolate and jam tastes wonderful for Stefano, he didn't have the chance to taste food for two years and in Union food was almost like tasteless. It had the salty and sugary feeling of taste but nothing more. Maybe Sebastian's flat not a perfect place yet, but he can cook very good thinks Stefano making another roll of pancake.

"Where are we, why aren't we at home?" Lily ask as she takes another bite of her food.

"Ahm," Sebastian looks at her. "Lily our house burned down, several years ago."

"What? But I thought I thought-" She fall silent. Sebastian looks at Stefano with a questioning look and he nods at him to tell her everything.

"You know Lily, this company, Mobius kidnapped you and tried to cover it by burning our house down to look like an accident where you... passed away." Lily placed her small hand to her dad squeezing it.

"But your mother knew there was something wrong and I-I don't-"

Under the table Stefano placed his hand firmly at Sebastian's knee."Sebastian, don't." Interrupts Stefano silently, because Lily doesn't have to listen how Sebastian and Myra lived this through and Sebastian's mental down proccess, it would just make Lily sad and that's probably what Sebastian doesn't want either. Sebastian nods at him and takes back a bit, thinking over what he should say.

"So mom, believed you are alive somewhere and searched you up."

"Yeah I know that part but I know it in another perspective." Explains Lily. "I was told to believe you're dead, they told me you died in a fire accident and our house burned down, and that's why we can't go back." Mobius made everything perfectly fine to hide the truth with lies and pain. The only thing they did well.

"And at some point..." Lily grabs to her face and starts to sob. "I believed what they said."

Sebastian placed his hand to her. "Lily my dear, what happened in the past was a lie. All of it. But now we're living in the truth and I'm not planning to leave you ever again." Giving her a hug.

"I love you dad." Sobs Lily out.

"I love you too..." He wipes the big crocodile tears away with his thumb. "What about your pancake? If you not fast enough," He playfully tries to take away her food." I'm going to eat it."

"Hey, that's mine!" Giggles Lily and tries to be free from Sebastian's grab and eat.

"Stefano are you good?" Glances over Sebastian. Stefano didn't think about himself, he was more than glad to see Sebastian's and Lily's rebonding, he forget about himself. He slick his fingers through his bangs, feeling it a bit uncomfortably long and his brows frowns a bit involuntarily. Then remembers Sebastian's question.

"Yes, thank you. The food was amazing."

"If you want we can go a barber, there is one not too far-"

"No! I'm fine with it." Firmly cuts Sebastian down, Stefano. His hair is long and really it's bothering him, but he can't allow anyone to see his eye. It's just deter people away and he doesn't want to watch other's reaction about it. More over he doesn't want to hear those lines again, those lies, 'That's not that bad', 'It's nothing', 'I don't mind it'. It is horrible to see, and Stefano know it. He doesn't need pity.

Sebastian hums in his defeat and Stefano is a bit sad because he isn't mad at Sebastian, and obviously he just wants to help on him. Stefano needs to be a bit calm towards who matters to him. He was just about to apology for his tonality but Sebastian speaks.

"Is it... is it alright if I do it for you?" Asks gently as he looks into his eye deeply. Sebastian has already saw his eye and surprisingly Stefano couldn't read any disgust or pity from his face. Even he told to him he like him in this state of his. Like. The word echoes into his chest and he thinks for a second.

He nods to Sebastian slightly, but he is rigid a bit. "Yes that would be fine, of course if you want it ."

"I'm, that's why I asked." Sebastian gives him a gentle smile which tells him to trust him even more. "Then we're going to cut hairs after this."

"Mine too please!" Begs Lily.

"I'm not used to cut that long hair," Sebastian looks over Lily and considers the challenge front of him. "I might need some help." He glances over to Stefano.

"Me?" Laughs out Stefano.

"Yes, you have the eye for that." Simply says Sebastian and it makes him feel a bit honored to help to him or even just to think about Sebastian wants his help.

"My honor to help." Smiles Stefano at them.

"I want a bit short hair." Cheers Lily up with shining eyes.

"Sure, but first breakfast then the work." Sebastian looks at her and continue eating his food, Stefano end his last pancake too, and waits for them.

After several minutes by searching hair ideas for Lily and techniques how to do it, they ended up in a shoulder length hair which is seperated on the right. Stefano finds it good for her too and Lily seems to like the idea so some tension what was in him disappeared.

"Then let's get to work." Says Sebastian, but it's hard to work with two people who hardly can move a bit. Sebastian told to them they will be able to walk it's just matter of time, but until they can't really do anything without Sebastian's help. Sebastian washed Lily's hair then it was time to start to cut her hair. Lily is seated on a chair and Stefano is sitting slightly next to her and Sebastian seems thinking very hard where to start it.

"Can you give me the scissors and the comb?" Asks Stefano as he watching her hair where to start. Sebastian did what he asked for and Stefano started it carefully.

"So far so good." Comments Sebastian as he watches from behind. "I guess you're better in this."

"Maybe, I don't really know it yet." Says Stefano, maybe because he did his own hair too, but sometimes it ended up in a horrible way.

"I like it in this way." Turns Lily to Sebastian.

"Don't move Lily." Alerts him Sebastian as he sweeps the fallen hair. Lily goes rigid and doesn't move more. Stefano is doing well but his hands are becoming very hard to hold up and he has hard time to finish her hair. Sebastian may can read his body language because he catched his hands with his.

"I got it from here."

"Thank you." He hands the tools for him and starts to massage his own hands as he watches Sebastian as he finish up Lily's hair.

"The last move and, done! We just need a good dry and you are perfect." Says Sebastian sweeping of the hairs from her shoulders.

"Thank you! I love it so much!" Smiles Lily at them and Sebastian starts to dry her hairs. At the time Lily became very tired and she almost fell asleep. It could be very hard for her to stay awake after several years motionless sleeping. Stefano is a bit better because he only was in there two years, but he can't say that he is in his best shape. His body is sore but he isn't showing any of that, from his great mask of self control.

"I think after this Lily you should sleep a bit." Tells firmly Sebastian because they hardly can hear anything from the hairdryer.

"But I don't wanna." Yaws Lily.

"See that's what I'm talking about." Sebastian turns off the hairdryer. "How do you like it?"

"I told it already, but I will again. I love it very much, thank you for that." She turns her head to see her new hair in a better angle. Sebastian catching Lily and lifts her into his arms.

"If you don't want to sleep then just rest a bit in the bed, okay?"

"Okay..." Murmurs Lily into his shoulder.

"Just a minute." Nods to him Sebastian then disappears in the bedroom.

When he returns he shakes his head slightly. "We need to get a bigger flat or house."

"Indeed, but can we affort it?" Asks Stefano and thinks how many money he could have. After years he doubts he has any.

"Yes, Kidman gave a lot of money from Mobius's banks. And we probably could live for five years without working." Smirks a bit Sebastian. "Atleast they pay for us now."

Stefano nods to him and returns the previous task of ours. "How do you want to do it?" His voice is a bit flat.

"I thought I might wash your hair if it's okay." Gestures to the bathroom Sebastian.

Stefano swallows one. "Yes, that's okay." He is a bit afraid what Sebastian will saw, because it's so much different than what he had in Union. He got seated in front of the washer and Sebastian starts to ooze the water out to check the temperature of it. Stefano sighs once and leans forward. The water is warm and Sebastian helps him with his hands then he leans back and Sebastian starts to shampooing his hair. Stefano looks away from him because he doesn't want to see his face. Sebastian gently grabs his head and turns toward him sweaping away his hair from his eye.

"I know how much you had suffered from this Stefano." Starts Sebastian. "But I don't see you ugly from this. No even thinking about it." With his thumb he caress his cheek where several small scabs are.

"I know... I should know it, after everything what you did for me, I should believe you." Tells honestly Stefano.

"Then why you don't?" Leans forward Sebastian a bit.

"It's unexpected, but not at all unwelcome." Explains Stefano.

"I understand that feeling. I feel the same but in another way."

"What do you mean?" Asks Stefano as Sebastian starts to rub his head and his hair.

Sebastian remains in silence for a few seconds. "What I feel toward you. I've never felt anything like this toward... toward a man." Sebastian became a bit red at his cheeks. "So this is unexpected... but not at all unwelcomed." Smiles at him.

Nobody before told him such a things, he never had the opportunity to have a relationship, except his one night occasions, but he can't call them as relationships, so much more like fulfillment of sexual desires. He had done with both of the sex but he couldn't feel any connection with his current partners. With Sebastian, it's another thing, what is surprisingly new for him. He feel so much more for him then he ever had. His mirrored self was right with one thing. He wants Sebastian for himself. 

It's a pleasent surprise to know Sebastian feel something toward him too, although Stefano can't explain what he is feeling yet. Sebastian's hands feels so good on his head, massaging his head, at the time he closed his eye just enjoying the feeling.

"Don't fall a sleep in here." Laughs a bit Sebastian and he opens his eye.

"No, I won't." Then he adds. "I think I understand what you said before and I'll try to be more... open with you."

"I don't want to force you. I just want you to know that I care for you, and that something like this, won't change my mind." He placed a small kiss to his forehead where he isn't shampooed.

Now Stefano's turn to blush a bit. "Thank you." Says silently. After Sebastian washed his hair off, they went back to the living room and Stefano is peeking at the bedroom seeking for Lily, not to come out and see him in this state. Sebastian may look at him but he doesn't want Lily to see his eye.

"Don't worry she is sleeping." Sebastian says as he sits down beside him. "How do you want to do this?"

"It should look like the same as in Union..." He isn't sure if Sebastian could do it for him but he needs to trust him in this.

"Okay." Sebastian starts to comb his wet hair they way he used to until he considered the lenght and started to cut it. Firtsly just with the scissors then he took out the hair clipper.

"I hope it's going to look fine on you." Sebastian moves behind him.

"I trust you." Laughs a bit awkardly Stefano the stress can't leave his mind. Until Sebastian starts to massage the back of his head with his hands and it helps him a bit. Then the hair clipper's sound breaks the silent and Sebastian starts working on his hair.

After several minutes Sebastian walks in front of him, looking at Stefano in different angles."Hmm, I think you are done ." Smiles. 

Stefano would run to the bathroom if he could to see his hair but he can't, so he waits for Sebastian's help. Every lilttle walk he took is exchausting. Still it's helping him to regain control over his body. They enters the bathroom and his hair looks perfect, except that it is still wet, but he can already see that Sebastian did everything perfect for him and tried his best to achive Stefano's expectation. Stefano smiles genuanly and he throws his arms around Sebastian in his happy state.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." He says, it means a lot for him.

"Ah come on I would do it every time for you." Hugs Sebastian back him. "But before you water me, let me dry your hair."Says playfully Sebastian as he let go off him and starts the hairdryer, but now at a lower level, probably he doesn't want to wake Lily up.

Now they can chat a bit, the noise not as much repressive than before. "Where are you going to go?" Asks Stefano.

"Me? Nowhere."

"I mean you and Lily. This flat is a bit small for the two of you."

Sebastian stares at him. "You'll come with us too. You are not buden to us, and we want to come with us, of course if you want to." Sebastian bends down to at his level. "And I would be very happy."

Until now Stefano thought they just leave Union and get seperated from each other, but if Sebastian tells him to come with them, he would do it happily. So he nods at him. "I would be happy too to stay with the two of you."

"Then it has been decided."

It's almost evening time when Sebastian finished with his hair. He looks like he has to be, his eye well hidden and he feels himself very comfortable. Lily is still sleeping, she needs a lot of energy to recover. Soon Stefano taking a bath and for the first time he sees his body fully. He is almost like skin and bone, but not the worst condition. It could be worser. He thinks about how many muscles he might lost and how many he'll need to get to feel comfortable with himself, to look like the man he was before. He sighs and sinks down into the warm water, just enjoying the warmness until he starts to wash himself.

Sebastian helps him into the bed and Lily is lying at the left side of it, so he crouches to the right side. Stefano would fall a sleep immediately but he wants to wait Sebastian who went to wash himself too. He tries to think what life will be for him for them, to keep himself up a bit more until Sebastian comes back. Stefano almost fell asleep when Sebastian came out from the bathroom and lied next to him, between Lily and him. Stefano turns to him placing his head into Sebastian's chest and Sebastian's arms around him keeping him close. They remain in this pose and they wishes each other a good night and before they know, they're sleeping and Stefano dreams about Sebastian.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping everybody is good and well! :)

Finding a larger flat or a new house was harder than Sebastian thought, but after all they finally found one which corresponds to their needs. It's a large house where Lily has her little sphere, what she deserves a child room and for Stefano and Sebastian now have their own bedroom, they fit comfortably in this house. It was a miracle when Sebastian got the house's key and he stepped into the empty house breathing in the first scent of the house. Their home.

Day after day and Sebastian seems very happy to be with his loved ones, he is glad to see their recovery. Lily and Stefano are regaining weigh and they are able to walk more distance than before. His relationship with Stefano is perfect, they get along very well and there is no doubt in Sebastian which could tell he isn't loving him. Until Lily was with them in one bed they didn't do anything more than cuddling or kissing but Sebastian wants to do so much more with Stefano, but he doesn't want to force Stefano to anything what could be uncomfortable or very early. Probably he needs to talk with Stefano about that, what he feels about him, but after he was so open with him in Union and even in the real world, Sebastian is sure he is okay with him too. This can wait, now they need to pack out and maybe buy some new clothes for them.

"Yeah I think we should buy some clothes and furniture." Wonders Stefano aloud supporting Sebastian's plan. The house now is very empty and only filled with some boxes which contain the previous flat's stuff. Like some clothes and smaller machines.

"Are we going shopping?" Lily's eyes brighten and smile up at them, she didn't have any normal clothes, so her reaction is acceptable.

"Yes honey, and we are going now." Reply to Sebastian to his daughter. It's early in the morning but they have a lot of things to do today. In Krimson city there are large plazas so finding new clothes will be easy. After they left the car Lily rushed to the entrance waiting for them, excitement written all over on her face.

"Come on you are too slow guys!" Yells at them and Sebastian has to smile at her. This is what he has been missing. Feeling alive with his family, and he looks at Stefano as a part of his family.

The first stop was in several clothes shops where Lily was more than happy to try and look for anything what she wants. Sebastian doesn't mind at all, they have enough money to buy anything now, and they have very poor closet choices at home. Sebastian is patient person and waits for them as they try their clothes of choices and he is ready to admire them and even laugh at them.

"What do you think dad?" Lily wears a bright yellow dress, and it's suits her bright smile even more. So he smiles at her and nods.

"It's looks good on you."

"Nah, you said it already like twenty five times." Lily rolls her eyes childishly.

"Because it's the truth carina." Stefano steps out the fitting room in a slightly blue shirt and it's very similar to what he had back in Union. It's highlights his blue eye and makes him more handsome, Sebastian thought.

"Wow it suits you!" Lily glances at him, walking around him as he watches the shirt on him.

"It really does," Sebastian laughs a bit. "but you know there are a lot of clothes which aren't just shirts." Points out Sebastian because the previous clothes what he has been trying were only shirts.

"At home, you don't need to look super fancy. And don't get me wrong with this." Tries Sebastian.

Stefano sighs and looks around. "Okay, I'll try some other clothes... I'm not very used to wear looser garments."

"You should! How are we going to play outside if you wear always suits?" Teases Lily, for that Stefano laughs and even arched his back a bit.

"You heard her, Stefano. There is no way for that."

"Okay okay, I get it," He turns back and walks to choose other clothes for him. "but I tell you, I'm very choosy." He glances back at them with a smirk on his face.

"We can wait." Says along with his daughter, Sebastian. "Lily you should look for more."

"Yes, captain." She runs away and Sebastian is amazed how energetic she is than before. Stefano stands behind him giving him a pet on his shoulder.

"She is sweetheart, she will be okay." Sebastian smiles at him because what Stefano says is true. Nothing can ruin their life now. Lily seems happy and enjoying life with them, even though barely a few days passed after Union collapsed.

"I know." Murmurs back Sebastian. "How do you feel?"

"I'm quite alright, even though my body still sore a bit, but I'll manage the travel with you." Sebastian is appreciating that Stefano is ready to tell everything what he feels and that he isn't afraid from his opinion. He would do so much more to him now, but he can't because everyone would look at them strangely. Sebastian is fine with it but for Stefano, who knows, he doesn't want to put him any discomfort situation.

After several more minutes passes Stefano finally trying some ordinary clothes on him, and Sebastian watching him when he is showing them the clothes. Even if Stefano isn't wearing his fancy looking shirts, these clothes on him are giving him a different expression. Sebastian really thinking about it now, that Stefano is looking like a normal human and not a perfect one-sided man what he had been before. And this is how he like him.

"Is it that horrible?" Asks Stefano after a while, since Sebastian has been staring at him for minutes with wide eyes.

"No, don't get me wrong with my reaction." He waves with his hand and continues. "You look more refreshed in these."

"I'm glad you like it."

Sebastian looks unsure a bit. "You know, you aren't choosing clothes for my sake. Choose whatever you feel comfortable in it."

"I'm feeling comfortable in them, and the fact that you're liking it, it's just a plus point." There is a hint of a smile on his face as he turns back to try some more clothes. Lily also tries a bunch of clothes, they are mostly bright coloured ones, childish like. Sebastian is glad there is a child side in Lily, even though he lost a lot of time watching her as she grows up. Myra was right. This is his duty to watch her to grow up and enjoy his life with her and Stefano.

"I'm done! Can we eat something now?" Lily sits down next to him as they are waiting for Stefano to finish. Lily barely can see because of the big pile of clothes which she is holding in her lap. Sebastian takes away from her smilingly.

"Sure we can, I'm hungry too. Stefano?"

He stepped out from the fitting room, now in his clothes or more like Sebastian's, in his hands a lot of clothes. "Indeed, I must say I'm a bit on edge too."

They made their way to the cash register, paying their clothes and leaving the shop. With a lot of bags, they started walking in the plaza Lily grabbing his free hand, laughing as she is telling them stories. They chat happily, like if they were the only souls in the plasa like they were the only happy people in there. And Sebastian feels like they are. Until Stefano laggingly stopped in front of a shop, and Sebastian turned back worriedly. Stefano placed his free hand onto the show-window with a longing face. Sebastian walked back with Lily to see, it's an old camera shop and mostly there are antique cameras in there. 

"Do you want to go inside?" Sebastian bows his head and gently smiles at him.

"No... It's not necessary..." Stefano barely can tear his eye off from the cameras, and it gives Sebastian a warm feeling, that the Stefano he knows it's still there. Before he can act to lead him in the shop, Lily grabbed Stefano's hand -for Stefano's surprise- and led them into the shop happily.

There are indeed very old cameras in the shop, but there are similar ones that Stefano had in Union. Almost all of them operate with film rolls. He stepped behind Stefano who is looking at the cameras and he is almost scared to touch them.

"We can buy one for you." He leans over Stefano's shoulder to see what he is holding in his hands.

"You are joking!" Laughs Stefano. "They are too expensive!"

"Money doesn't matter to me. You and Lily who are matters to me besides," Now Sebastian is whispering into his ear. "we have a bunch of money from Mobius. So don't worry."

"Here is Obscura!" Cheers Lily up pointing with her finger one of the cameras. The old shop keeper rolls his eyes at them.

Stefano turns his head to see the camera too and his smile brightens and widens. "No, no mia angela. It's a very similar one indeed and you have the eyes for it, but." He walks over to Lily, crouching down to her level, to point on another one not far from what Lily was pointing at. "This is what my Obscura made of." The two cameras almost the same Sebastian can't tell the difference between them.

"I would ask, how do you know it, though I already know you are an expert." Tells Sebastian.

"My honor. They're almost the same as you can see, but this one's," Point his finger on Lily's camera. "lock structure more slower than this one." Lily looks at him with a questioning look and for that Stefano laughs a bit.

"Okay... that means it has a slower picture taking time so the pictures might be so much more blurry and unclear."

"Oh I understand now!" Lily says as she understands it.

"You're very well informed in this, I see a few people who know it." Admires the shop keeper. "Are you a photographer?"

Stefano remains in silence for a second. "... I was."

"What's your name if I can ask?" Now Sebastian thinks it's a bit direct from a random man. Stefano stands up as he puts 'Obscura's head' down.

"Stefano Valentini." His tone is a bit cold and taken back.

"Hmm, I feel like I heard your name before. Wait a bit." He bends down searching in a bunch of boxes when he finally finds what he was searching for. There are words written on it. Photo magazines. The shop keeper starts to seek for one in it.

"I got it, but I'm not sure which is contain it." He thumbs over several pages, and Sebastian hopes it won't be that one he had read about him. They are standing around the table watching the shop keeper and the magazine.

"Yeah, I knew it! I read about you, in this one." He turns the magazine over to them to be able to read it. Stefano sighs and starts to read it along with Sebastian.

It's about the photos he had taken in war and they are mostly about fighting men, but there are more calmly pictures as well. Men sitting around the campfire laughing and eating which has a warm vibe and even the colours in there brighter because of the fire. And there are the ones which show death and misery. There is the one as well, which is the most popular when Stefano lost his eye. When a man blows up in front of him. Also there are models with flowers, dressed in beautiful dresses. Not just women, but men too. They aren't showing death but blood, it might be painted. The setting is perfect and everything looks ordinary and harmonic. The accessories, the colours, flowers the mood. They're fancy looking but... sad and lonely.

At the bottom there is a small criticism part and Sebastian prepares himself for the worse even though they are all perfect pictures. To his surprise it's not a blind excessive negative criticism, it's a good one. They observed everything in Stefano's photos and finds them unique in a way like nobody had done similar things like this. Truth to be told, it's saying not everybody likes it, and somebody find them gross or upsetting, but people who have artistic eyes are telling it's... captivating. When he is finished he glances to his side to see Stefano whose chin dropped and his eye wide as he finished the paper.

"Oh wow I didn't know that will cause an expression like this." The olds man takes the magazine back to its place and looks at them a bit unsurely. "I'm sorry I guess."

"No, don't an apology for it, I just never read any positive criticism about my work." Says a little breathlessly Stefano.

"Really? But it's not bad!" Stefano looks up to read his face, to meet up with a truthful face. He is right, these are very well worked out pictures made by a man who pays attention to every little detail in his work. In Union, he did too. Some of them were exaggerated... it's strange to say it, but some of them were nice, even if they were dead people.

"... Thank you." He says after a pause. "These cameras are working?"

"Yes all of them working, though some of them very old and have some small flaws..."

"Like what?" Asks Sebastian.

"Don't think too drastic, just a few scratch and maybe some of them jam sometimes." Explains the man, and now Sebastian's eyes stayed on one spot behind the shop keeper. A camera locked in a windowed cabined with similar-looking ones. It's too familiar to him and as he can read the brand on it, his breath caught a bit away. Veritas.

"What about that one?" Points at and hopes it's in a good shape. The shop keeper turns back and put the camera on the desk toward to them. Sebastian can tell Stefano's heart is beating fast, his ear is a bit red and it's a very sweet reaction from him.

"Ah Veritas yes. It's a very rare brand though it's still in circulation, but they switched to digital like every brand. Do you know the brand's name means in Latin..."

"Truth." Whispers Stefano, interrupting the man. The man looks even more surprised and bows his head in agreement. Stefano is looking at it placing it into his palms turning it around seeking for any damage on it.

"How much does it cost?" Ask Sebastian because he is sure this is the one what Stefano would be the happiest. The old man wave with his hand and closes his eyes and bows his head to aside a bit.

"Take it free. I've never seen such a well informed artist walking into my shop."

Stefano is so taken back with words and he smiles gratefully at Sebastian than the man, so Sebastian speaks. "Thank you so much we really appreciate it. At least let us to pay for the film rolls."

"Of course." He turns back to where is an open cabinet hangs on the wall and starts to search in it, murmuring numbers. He is probably searching for the film roll to it. "You want black and white or colourful one? And of course how many?"

Sebastian doesn't feel like he needs to answer this question, so he waits for Stefano whos hand are shaking a bit in excitement. "Colorful, and three pieces please."

After they thanked again they left the shop, and Stefano happily lunged at him hugging him tightly, whispering a bunch of thanks to him. Even if he did nothing at all to get the camera free, but the body contact feels nice and unexpected. And even Lily is giving their legs a hug, she doesn't want to stay out from the hugging.

"Are you going to snap pictures of us now?" Lily asks and looks up at them.

"I'll, I'll but I can't now." Jabbers out Stefano. "I need to be in a dark place to be able to put in the film, unless I'm going to ruin in the light." Explains Stefano. "Thank you so much!" He says one more time and Sebastian just holds him even closer to him and smiles into his neck.

The late breakfast was good, they both drank coffees and Lily orange juice, and they ate bacons with eggs. Lily started to watch Stefano's camera asking him if she can hold it. Stefano happily let her and he managed to answer everything what she asked about it.

"It's quite heavy..." Raises Lily with both of her hands giving it to Sebastian.

"Possibly, the new ones are very light more like they're built up with plastic." Sebastian finds it truly heavy a bit and wonder how on earth Stefano was so comfortable holding it with one hand. "So this one made of metal and some part of it plastic."

"Okay okay that was enough from getting knowlage about cameras," Jokes Sebastian laughing a bit. He doesn't intended to insult their chat, he is more than happy to listen to them and it's interesting at some point, but they have one task left. "we need to buy some furniture unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"You two can sleep on the floor, but I'll sleep on you then!" With a childish dour she crosses her arms in front of her and they are both laughing at her reaction.

"By the way, how do you feeling yourself?" Sebastian's curiosity can't lessen toward them.

"I'm fine." Answers poutingly Lily, and for that Sebastian tickles her side to shoo away this false mask of her. Soon it got replaced with a bright smile now she can't hide her laugh more.

"There, now we are fine!" He stopped his torture and glances at Stefano.

"Oh I'm fine too, after what just happened today... I don't know how I could not be happy." His hand found Sebastian's under the table gripping him firmly, giving him more than a thank you.

"It's nothing," He squeezes back. "I'm happy for it. Are you feeling up to go?" They both gives him a nod and they starts to get going.

The travel with a car is refreshing. Unlike on the morning, when everybody were a zombie and moved with a very slow movement as thought they will fall back to sleep. They arrived at the furniture shop, it's a big shop and every furniture is exhibited. Sebastian sighs, because they probably stay in here for the rest of the day looking for the perfect pieces. At some point he doesn't mind, they needs them, but the selection is just too wide.

"It's okay, we can do this." Tells him Stefano, just like if he read his mind.

"Can I choose myself?" Shouts Lily a bit far away from them and for a moment a fear vashes through his body, he can't lose the line of sight of her. He shallows down the tightening feeling in his neck.

"Of course, just please don't go too far away from us." Sign of alert in his voice, but he can't help on himself, he is worrying. Lily promises she won't go too far then she began to test the beds.

"You seem a little... stressy?"

"You don't say?" Smirks Sebastian at him.

"Relax, sit down and let me take care of you." Stefano guides him to a bed, and Sebastian does have no idea what 'take care of you' mean, until he feels Stefano's hands on his back, massaging the tension and the stress away. There are barely a few people in there so Sebastian doesn't mind if they watch them or not. Stefano's hands feels nice on him and they are finding the perfect spots where his back is sore the most.

"Are you feeling better?" He leans over his shoulder, and if they could remain in this pose just a little longer... would be amazing. He feels himself a little numb and more relaxed than before.

"Yes," Purrs Sebastian. "thank you for that."

"It's nothing," He waves with his hand and looks at the bed. "How does the bed feel?" Right now everything feels amazing and if he could he would remain in this bed. The bed is large enough for the two of them and just enough soft, so maybe this will be the one.

"Actually feels nice to lay on it, so maybe?"

"Absolutely." Agrees Stefano, then Lily shouts at them that she found the perfect for her and to go and watch it.

In this shop they can buy everything what they need, and even they can take some of the furnitures home now.

"So is it good?" Asks Lily choosing a white bed.

"If you like it and feel comfortable with it, it's good." Tells Sebastian and he really hopes they will finish up fast in here.

It's almost five in the afternoon when they finally decided what they want to buy into the house. Fortunetly, they will transport the beds today with them, and at least they can sleep comfortably. Truth to be told, they only transported the bed but they didn't pieced them together. Sebastian's a bit tired himself and he doesn't want to think about how tired Lily and Stefano could be. They ate nothing but breakfast, so he is searching for some kind of fast restaurant around here.

Sebastian sighs once. "Do you want to eat pizza?" He turns to them. They both nods, definitely because of the exhaustion and hunger.

"I hope you won't eat it with critic eye." Jokes Sebastian as he tries to lighten the mood up.

"I didn't eat anything like real food almost two years. I'm not even sure how it's taste." Smirks at him Stefano.

"Until it's not here, I'm going to piece the beds together..." Begins as he passes his telephone to them to search for pizzas.

"I'll help to you." Offer his help Stefano.

"Me too." Looks up Lily from her arms and stands up tiredly.

Sebastian smiles at them slightly. "You're both tired, I'll manage it alone fine."

"Nope, dad." And she is unboxing the pieces along with Stefano.

"I really can't argue with you guys, it's two vs one. How could I win?" Says drasticly Sebastian though it's a joke, and he is happy for the helping hands.

Working with the beds and with the very long instructions became soon annoying for Sebastian, but somehow Lily calmed him down. Lily's bed was the easiest to work on, it built with light materials and it was easy enough to lift it and piece them together. As much as Stefano is weakened down he is quite strong compared to his condition. The two of them pieced the beds together until Lily watched them and helped handing them the right screws and tools. Also she joked about them a lot and it ended them up to laugh along or to just start a new conversation. After a bunch of jokes Sebastian looked at Stefano who looked at him as he tried to hold back a laughter, and they lunged at Lily tickling her for her jokes, for that they can't even work properly. Of course it was just a small play and after they turned back to work, for now Lily's jokes lessened.

Beds are done and placed their rooms it was just an hour but for Sebastian was so much more. Not because the work was hard but because he enjoyed the time with his family so much. The door's bell interrupted their little rest, and the pizzas has arrived and they fastly began to eat.

"So?" Asks Sebastian turning his head slightly at Stefano as they eat.

"It's delicious..." Says Stefano and he doesn't need to tell more, Sebastian already can see from his face, it's good and he is glad to taste something real.

"Dad, I'm tired... Can I go to sleep now?" Lily rubs her eyes.

"Of course my dear." Eyes her Sebastian. "Let's hope, your bed won't fall under you as you sleep." 

"I hope not, but I don't hink I would wake up for that." Says Lily as she turns to her room and falls down at her bed. Before she fall asleep she wishes them a good night and they returns it.

"Should we, sleep too?" Stefano finishes with his pizza slice and looks at him.

"Definitely." Agrees Sebastian, and he puts everything away, and together they walks to their room. It's a bit far away from Lily's but this is okay, finally they have a little sphere. As Lily, they fastly fall asleep cuddling into each other.

After a few hours Sebastian wakes up, but he can't tell why. He is laying at his side facing to Stefano but he is turned away from him, to his other side. Sebastian thinks it's the best if he fall back to sleep now, but a little groan catched his attention, pairing with a small movement. It's from Stefano and the little groan repeats itself, it's quiet and it turns minutes by minutes into a small moan. 

Firstly Sebastian thought Stefano has a nightmare but after he saw the little movements under the blanket, his mind changed. Stefano's breathing fastens a bit and everything what Stefano is making, makes Sebastian a little arousal himself.

"Stefano." Immediatelly Stefano went still and even his breath caught away.

"I... I'm sorry for waking you up." He slowly and unsurely turns to Sebastian, to be face with him. "I only had a nightmare."

"Stefano we both know, you don't had." For that Stefano's eye widens.

"I'm so sorry I... I-"

"Don't apology for that." He kisses his forehead. "Can I help you with that?"

Stefano blushes but nods. "Do you... want it?"

"Yes I would love to." Sebastian never done anything with other man, but after he is okay with kissing nothing could be impossible for him to make Stefano feel good. "Can I touch you?"

"Yes... you can." Breaths out Stefano as thought he didn't take any breath in. Stefano looks away from him but Sebastian fastly but gently grabs his face to look at him, he doesn't forces him strongly. He kisses him deeply and caress his face with his hand.

Sebastian's hand goes down rubbing every part of Stefano. His neck, his colar bone, his chest and every carring touch resaults a small moan escape from Stefano. He is enjoying himself and his breath returns to what Sebastian heard before.

Sebastian touching his nipples making Stefano to push forward to Sebastian, and Sebastian can feel at his hip, Stefano's hard cock, and feeling it turns him in as well. So he wonders with his hand even more down to his belly. There are a few scars and he treats them with care and with his love. He parted away from Stefano to be able to look at him close, his pupil is wide and he is panting hard.

"I truly had a... a dream." Gasp out Stefano.

"Really? Tell me." He leans forward kissing Stefano's jaw line and neck.

"About you, making me feel like this." He rolls his hips again to Sebastian. "And after I got up I was... in this state, and because of it I thought-" Sebastian's hand touches his cock under the blanket through his boxer.

"Shh, I got you." Silencing him Sebastian and began palming him with his hand. It's fully hard and precum already leaking from it. Stefano is moaning, up above him now he doesn't hold back his gasps and moans.

At some point Stefano also moves with him along with Sebastian's hand and Stefano's hands tightening at his shoulders. Giving him a squeeze inviting him to look up at him. Stefano is panting even more moaning, his eye barely open and his mouth is open, which Sebastian catches with his and immediately he is meet with Stefano's tongue and he moans into the kiss as Sebastian pull his boxer down, freeing Stefano's cock and now there is nothing between their skin.

With his palm he makes some circle motion and presses down and for that Stefano pushes up to his hand to meet with it. He grabs Stefano's cock now fully into his hand and began to move, making his thumb to circle the top of it, to use the precum as lubricant.

"Sebastian- I can't breath..." Moans out between kisses Stefano and he parts away from him, eyeing as he pant and moans, and his body arching to Sebastian. Stefano is beautiful, makes Sebastian thinks how could be somebody as beautiful as him.

"You're beautiful." Whispers Sebastian, not lessening the tempo with his hand.

"That's a l... lie" Breaths out Stefano closing his eye.

"No, it's not. Look at me and read me then." Stefano pushes into his hand and opens his eye watching him intensively. Probably his eyes are fully dilated with lust just like Stefano's. Sebastian can feel the warm sensitivity down in his belly, and it's amazing that he can get arousal himself too, just looking at and listening to Stefano's enjoyment.

He speeds up now and Stefano can't keep up with his thrusting, he is so lost in his pleasure he only able to moan and gasp out Sebastian's name quietly. His hand grips his shoulders and he throws back his head.

"Sebastian- I'm going to- Hmm" Sebastian kissed him in the last moment taking all of his feeling into that kiss as he helps Stefano through his climax. Stefano moans and even sobs as the pleasure washes over him and cums into Sebastian's hand. Sebastian pumps out the last drops and he pulls his hand away from him and breaks the now sloppy kiss.

"That was breath taking, Stefano."

"Thank you, I didn't imagined this to happen." His breathing is lessens along with his grip on his shoulders.

"But that was okay, no?" He worries a little because he never done something like this to another person.

"Okay? That was fantastic." Smiles at him Stefano. After what happened between them he is sure he loves Stefano even more and he wants to see again in this state. To be the only person who cause him to be in this state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't turn out a boring one! I really hope I didn't misunderstand the camera's working and that I didn't write a bunch of stupid things D:


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late ^^"

His heart still pounding with excitement from the previous event. Sebastian's hands are wonderful whatever they're doing with him. Everything feels nice and lovely, and now after he came lying in the warmness and next to Sebastian, he has other ideas about what he wants to do with him. Stefano noticed it just a moments ago, but he can see it clearly that under the sheets Sebastian has a small bulge. It's incomprehensible why Sebastian would have an erection, afterall Stefano did nothing at all to him, but he won't deny the pleasure from Sebastian, so he smiles at him and his hands wander down from Sebastian's shoulder.

"Do you have other ideas for this evening?" Whispers Stefano paying attention to Sebastian's body more than ever.

"That would be nice, but what are you thinking?" His voice hitching a bit.

"I want to feel you." It's so hasty and unexpected from Stefano, he never has been like this with his previous partners. With Sebastian, he feels himself connected in a way he never felt before. Saying this out loud makes him doubt himself, to retreat, but the voice inside his head says otherwise. That it's okay to say what he wants and he knows what he wants. And that's Sebastian.

Sebastian stares at him and catches his hands with his, stopping Stefano in his movements. "What are you talking about? You want to...?" He hangs the sentence open, and Stefano helps him out to nods at him.

"Yes, with all of my heart." There is no sign of a lie in Stefano's voice. Not like in the past. He mean it, and he is ready to give his body to Sebastian.

"Isn't it going a little bit... fast?"

Stefano smiles at him and invite Sebastian into a kiss. "Not for me, I want you. I'm choosing you to be with."

"But you're still recovering." Tries Sebastian to find a cause.

"I'm feeling rather good, and healthy." His hands began to move again to Sebastian's lower belly.

"This... this isn't going to hurt you is it?"

"No, as much as we take our time, it won't hurt me." Purrs Stefano into his ear.

Sebastian sighs as Stefano reached the top of his boxer. "I don't know."

A feeling of doubt appeared inside Stefano and he stopped his movements. He isn't thinking clearly. What if Sebastian doesn't want him?

"I'm sorry, for forcing myself at you... I didn't mean it." He pulls his hands back but Sebastian caught them.

"I do want you." He stares at him with his honey brown eyes. "I just feel like, I can't hold myself, and I don't want to hurt you."

Stefano caress his face with his hand and Sebastian leans into it. "I said it, but I'll tell you again. I trust you, and I want you."

"We don't have any lube." Tries Sebastian again, but Stefano only giggles a bit at it.

"Actually..."

"No way. When?" His eyes widened at him, and for that Stefano has to laugh.

"Doesn't matter when. What matters now, when are we going to use it."

Sebastian remains in silent for minutes just looking into his eye deep, searching for any sign of doubt, anything what could tell him that Stefano doesn't want to do it. "Say it, what's in your mind?" Says a bit sadly Stefano because thats obvious for him, that he want to feel Sebastian. Want to feel connected with him in a new way.

"...I love you." Sebastian breaths out, like a whisper but he said it seriously. Everything in Stefano shaken a bit, not unpleasurebly, but he got excited by these words. He never heard them before, only in his childhoods dreams but that soon disappeared. But deep inside, it never truly disappeared and he longed to hear them.

"Stefano?" Sebastian's hand what he can feel on his face. "Why are crying? Did I said something wrong?" Sebastian swipes away his tears. He didn't notice them before when he started to cry until Sebastian said it.

"I-I truly don't know." But he knew. Sebastian hugs him tightly. "No, it's a lie... I just never been told, to be the one who somebody loves. I'm sorry I got caught of guard." He laughs a bit awkwardly at his state. It's hard for him, to believe that he is loved by someone, he hopes Sebastian didn't lie.

"I want to feel you, Sebastian. After this day, after what you did back to Union. I want to do something for you too."

"But I don't want you to force yourself what might be painful."

"My dearest Sebastian. My Sebastian. You won't hurt me, you never did, and you never will." Stefano parts away from him and slowly he caresses the bulge on the sheets. Sebastian's breath got caught, he might do not expected Stefano's hand there.

He takes a big breath and he is ready to say something but Stefano caught his mouth with his. "I'll be careful." Says Stefano, and Sebastian laughs at him.

"I supposed to say that." Sebastian smiles at him and there is no disagreeing in his voice and his body. "Then, we both will be careful, and I want you to know that I meant what I said... About loving you."

"I know." Says a bit flatty voice Stefano. "What does love feel like?" Stefano asks, but he maybe already knows the answer.

"Love?" Sebastian starts to caress his cheek swapping away his hair from his face. He flinches reflexively even he shouts his eye close, but this is Sebastian and he already saw his eye a bunch of times. Stefano opens his eye unsurely.

"For me, it's a tightening feeling in my chest, whenever I look at you, my heart melts away." Sebastian laughs a bit and gets out of character. "I can't explain my feelings well, I never could say them out. But for you, I try." It's so sweet from Sebastian and Stefano smiles into his touch.

"I want to see you undercovered, still, I love the person what I can see inside you. I want to watch over you every time, not to get hurt by anyone. It's a warm feeling. Whenever I see you full of joy, I feel myself happy too, like nothing can make me sad." His caring fingers tracing his scars covered face, making goosebumps to appear on his arms. "Are you worried because you see yourself as an imperfect being?"

Stefano repeats the question again and again, and he nods sadly.

"For me... you are the most perfect being. I love all of you. How you sometimes peeks at me daytime and then how you're blushing a bit. How you long for me to touch you so desperately. Like a drowning man who wants to be saved, and accepted. With this scar or without it. I will love you, this isn't as ugly as you said. This is part of you." Streams of tears coming again from his eye, from the bad one too, it's hurting him in the eye and his chest hurts too. Not because of sadness, but relief and understatement.

At the time Sebastian says a bunch of caring words, about how much he loves him and cares for him, and he wants to see him happy. Stefano only can lean into his palms and let the raw feelings to wash over him. Feelings what he had always.

"I might feel the same..." Breaths out Stefano.

Sebastian place one small kiss on his forehead. "Tell me."

With ragged breaths he tries to form words, to put them together, but he sounds so foolish. He wants to say a lot, how much he feels himself alive with Sebastian. How much he made Stefano change not just emotionally, but he made him an other person. Shaped him into something, what Stefano was before. That he learnt a lot of things from him back in Union, how to accept himself, how to say out loud his thoughts, his feelings. How good he makes him feel, how secure he feels himself next to him. That he's making his life better. But insted he says.

"I-I love you, Sebastian." Somehow the words sound strange on his lips, he never told it before to anyone, but he knows and he means it when he says that. He loves Sebastian. From the very first time, even when he wasn't himself at the time in Union, he felt himself somehow attracted to him. Even if he wanted to make him into art, into his masterpiece he wanted Sebastian for himself, and only for himself. But now he feels otherwise, he doesn't want to kill anyone, not even Sebastian. He would never do that, never would think about it.

Sebastian hugs him even more, supports Stefano not letting him go, not letting himself sink down ever again. He feels himself so small now but still protected by Sebastian, and Sebastian is here with him and he will be here for him. Stefano's body shakes with feelings and the tears roll down on his face, and Sebastian swaps away with his thumb.

"See, you have feelings." Murmurs Sebastian. "Show them to me." And Stefano does and will show them to him. He isn't afraid to show them now. He is a proud man, and he won't retreat because of them. He kisses Sebastian, his face still wet from the tears and the kiss tastes a bit salty, but looks like Sebastian doesn't mind at all.

They lay for minutes cuddling to each other as Stefano calms himself down. The silent is comforting around them and the only sound what Stefano is focused on is Sebastian's heart beating. He is able to heart it, and that would be enough for him to make him fall asleep, just listening to it.

"Do you still want to do it?" Sebastian asks.

"Definitely, I want to." His voice is more controlled and there is no doubt in it.

"What should I do? I have never been with a man before." Sebastian's voice is more controlled too, not showing the surprising side what he had before.

"I know. It's not going to be as different as you might think." Giggles Stefano and parts away from Sebastian to be able to look into his eye. "And you don't need to do anything," Stefano sits up and turns to leave the bed. "I'll prepare myself for yo-"

Before he could stand up from their bed Sebastian reached over the bed to be able to catch his wrist, making Stefano to look back at him.

"I don't want you to be ready for me." His words caring still silent. "I'm not using you."

"Then why...?"

"We're going to make this together, I'm not letting you run away from me and 'be ready for me'. It's going to be different from what you experienced before." And Sebastian adds laughing at the time. "Probably because I'll be bad." It's a joke and Stefano smiles at him as he takes Sebastian's hand fully into his.

Sebastian doesn't want him to prepare himself alone, unlike in the past how Stefano did his previous partners.

Stefano smiles at him warmly. "Do you want to... help me?"

He pulls their hand toward to himself and Sebastian places a kiss on top of Stefano's hand. "I am." Then he pulls back Stefano to lay back on the bed.

Sebastian starts to kissing him as he lays Stefano to his back, his heart starts to pick up speed again as Sebastian caress his visible cheek, then he turns his attention to his covered one and gives every little scar the same treatment. Stefano is trembling a bit from the touches, he is not used to it, to be touched by that part of him and it gives him the chills on his arms too. But not because it's unpleasant, it's unexpected and so much a tender care. Sebastian is on top of him and Stefano throws his arm around him hugging him tightly and inviting him to lay on him and put his weight on him.

"Just promise me something."Sebastian leans to his ear.

"It depends on what you want." Chuckles Stefano. He can't see Sebastian's face now, he only can feel him and that's enough for him.

"If anything bothers you, tell me." Stefano wants to laugh because there is nothing that could bother him with Sebastian. "If it hurts, tell me." Sebastian sounds like a cop now and it worries him a bit, how much he cares for him.

He is a bit taken back and he turns his head a bit to him to brush him slightly. "Sebastian, you won't do anything like this to me."

"I hope." He kisses his neck down leaving small buries on his neck. Stefano doesn't know if Sebastian know it or not, but his neck is a very sensitive point on his body along with his nipples and he caresses his neck well enough to achieve him to moan out a bit.

With his hands he makes circles on Sebastian's back squeezing his muscles on his back. At least he has muscles, not like Stefano. He doesn't even think about how Sebastian will react to his body condition. He doesn't have any muscles, it's the truth he gains a bit of weight back but he is still very thin even compared to what he was in Union. At the time Sebastian returned to his face level giving him a passionate kiss and his hands wander down under his shirt to touch his chest, searching for anything that could result him to make any reaction. And Sebastian is very skilled because he found his nipples, and Stefano drew his breath making him to break the kiss for a second.

Stefano pants hardly and he can already feel himself relaxed and aroused, and ready for Sebastian. He spreads his legs, so Sebastian can lay on him and there is nothing what could get between their cock to brush against.

"Ah fuck, Stefano." Sebastian breaks the kiss as he breaths and locks his eyes with his. He puts up an inviting warm expression and smiles up to Sebastian and nods to him, to it's okay to do anything with him. Slowly at first but Sebastian puts some weight on his lower body and starts to roll his hips to Stefano's erection. He can feel Sebastian's cock as it's brushing his, they're both half hard but the small movements gives enough attention to let them keep growing.

Stefano brings his hands down finding Sebastian's ass giving him more pressure to go harder and faster on him. They both catching their breath at the time and Stefano closes his eye because it feels wonderful. Sebastian feels good on him and he wants him to be inside of him soon, he can't wait for it. He raises his head and leans up to kiss Sebastian and Sebastian's hands are gently hugs his upper body. His movements are more firmly now and Stefano's breath hitches every time Sebastian dives down on him. Now Stefano's cock is erected there is no doubt about that and everything becomes warm and cozy. 

When Sebastian lets him breathe he takes of Stefano's shirt and he lays himself down again on top of him. But before he can do anything he puts one of his fingers on Sebastian's lips, causing him to stop.

"You think you can get away with it that easily?" He laughs bitter at Sebastian, and he's sitting up to catch Sebastian's shirt too and bend over his head to get rid of it. "Now, come here." Invites him again smilingly, and Sebastian obeys and returns to his previous task.

Sebastian picks up some speed and he kisses his neck leaving bruises on it. Stefano doesn't mind at all, he loves it, he loves Sebastian. He strokes Sebastian's back and he almost sees starts every time their hard cock meet. He is getting closer and closer to the edge, but it feels too good, though it would be better if they would do it naked.

"Sebastian," Moans out Stefano. "stop." He breathes hard and hardly can make a sentence together. He sees Sebastian retreating away from him as think he did something wrong, but no, he did nothing wrong at all. Stefano grabs the back of his head and pull him back into a quick kiss.

"Don't think anything wrong," He pants out. "I'm enjoying it as much as you. Look at us." Sebastian looks down foolishly and he looks so lost with himself, and Stefano supports him not letting him go, not letting him sink into his worry.

After he considered that there is nothing wrong he looks up at him. "Then why?"

Stefano gently pats his face. "I just don't want to finish when nothing has started yet. You're doing okay."

"So, what can I do now?" He leans into his hand.

Stefano sits up and bend down to their bags, searching for the lube what he had bought. He finds it and brings into Sebastian as he switches on the lamp on the nighstand. Stefano leans back his spot and hands over the lube.

"Is it okay if I take of your clothes?"

"Yes, otherwise I don't know how this could work." Laughs Stefano as Sebastian sits in front of him and gently he takes off his boxer. He blushes, he feel nervous for the first time Sebastian sees him naked, it feels embarrassing for him.

"You are beautiful." He caress his thighs. Stefano gave up trying to argue with him, if he sees him this way be it. It's just gives him the warm feeling inside his chest.

His cock is still hard and laying heavily on his belly. Stefano looks at Sebastian who is looking down at his cock intensively. No, not at his cock, at Stefano himself. Hunger and lust burns in his eyes which tells Stefano he wants him more than ever.

He catches his hand and says. "Feel free to do anything."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian smiles at him warmly, looking into his eye. Stefano nods to him and watches him as Sebastian bends down and start to kisses his lower abdoment. He closed his eye to enjoy the feeling as he holds Sebastian's hand in his, squeezing it everytime when Sebastian bites down into his flesh.

He got surprised when he felt Sebastian's mouth on his cock, licking the head of it. Stefano lifted himself up to support his weight on his elbows.

"It's not necessary." He says with a gasp.

"But I want to do it." Sebastian glances up. "Is it okay?" He asks. Is it okay? It feels fantastic, and Stefano would let him to do it as much as Sebastian want to, but he is afraid he will come if Sebastian teases him more.

He nods at him and Sebastian took his cock into his free hand and started to pump it slowly like before. Stefano lays back again and closes his eye and his voice starts to come around again because of the slowly building pleasure. His hips starts to leave the bed and he tries to keep the speed with Sebastian's hand. Sebastian's hand got replaced by his mouth and he literally cried out and his free hand fisted at his side holding the sheets with a deadgrip.

This can't go for too long he thinks. Sooner or later he will come if Sebastian doesn't stop his wonderful work. Sebastian takes him deeper with everytime and his mouth is so wet and warm. He hardly can make other noise beside moaning and whines.

Stefano squeezes Sebastian's hand. "Please, Sebastian..." And looks like Sebastian is listening to him, because he is releasing him immediatelly. It's hard to stay focused when you got edged two times but Stefano can wait a bit more, and he knows he'll get what he wants from Sebastian.

"You want to kill me, right?" Pant out Stefano as he breath heavily.

"Do you think?" Sebastian smiles at him as he opened the lube and put some on his finger. "At least you're relaxed."

"I was before too."

"I know." His smile widens and he wait for Stefano to open his legs. "But I wanted to hear you more."

He blushes more, even if it's possible, it's so much not like him. He never felt himself as stressed, as now in this bed, probably because he is doing with somebody who is matters to him.

"Why?" He tries to distracts himself with Sebastian, to relax.

"You made such a lovely noises." Sebastian stops. "So I just should...?"

"Yes, firstly with one finger than you can add more with time. Just don't be hard please."

"Of course." Purrs Sebastian and Stefano can feel his finger on his entrance. Not wanting to enter but massaging the skin there, lubricating it. Stefano takes deep breaths and relaxes his body. It was a long time when he had sex with another man, like two years ago or more. He doesn't even know what feeling to expect from it, but he tells himself it's going to be okay and pleasurable for him and Sebastian.

Sebastian's index finger slowly moving forward taking a bit more pressure to enter inside his body. From their earlier activates he feels himself loosen and quite blissful, so one finger of Sebastian's easy to go inside him. Still Sebastian's touch is light and not taking any hard pressure, Stefano needs him to do more.

"You can move a bit more." Helps Stefano and as Sebastian starts to make circles with his finger, he is hit by a new way of pleasure as his finger brushes his prostate. His breathing chuckles and Sebastian glances up at him. "It's okay, just tense that spot." And Sebastian shows no mercy for him, he aims to that spot every time and Stefano has to close his eye because he feel if he didn't do it he is going to pass out.

Sebastian lubes his other finger and ready it to enter along with the other one. Stefano's body gripping nicely Sebastian's fingers and he barely can wait to Sebastian's cock. He imagines how big and nicely he will fill him up, how much close he will feel him. Brushing his prostate with two fingers feels wonderful and he moans out everytime Sebastian dives in and out from his body. He is trembling but not with cold, and everything feels warm and he will lose his mind.

After minutes that was going on, Sebastian's fingers and words have keeping him in pleasure and he holds Sebastian's shoulder with one trembling hand. He feel himself ready, and wanted, hungering for Sebastian. "Now, you can enter."

"Stefano, you still tight, I-I don't know."

"It's okay, thats how it should work." He pats his shoulder and invites Sebastian between his legs. He does move with Stefano and he takes of his last piece of clothes on him. Sebastian's cock is long and thick and it's surpasses Stefano's imagination. Still standing seeking for any attention, it's pinkish like Stefano's, and it's telling him he can't wait more long. Sebastian applies more lube on his member, probably more than necessary and he holds himself close to him.

Stefano nods at him, and closes his eye to get ready himself to be penetrated by Sebastian's beautiful cock. But after seconds nothing happened, and worriedly he opens his eye to see Sebastian sitting back.

"What's wrong?" Stefano sits up too and tries to be faced with Sebastian who is looking down a bit.

"Nothing is wrong, but still I feel like you are not ready for this." He is worrying too much and a sad tone appearing in his words. Stefano only smiles at him and caress his face. He still not shaved but Stefano is getting around to it.

"Sebastian," He begins as he pulls himself closer to him. "as I said I trust you," With his hand he lifted his chin to look up at him. "with all of my heart..."

"I know but it's dif-"

"Don't interrupt me now, please. But. Do you trust me?" Sebastian's eyes widens and his surprise showing up on his face too.

"Of course I am." Says immediately.

"Then... trust me in this." Says finally Stefano as he sits down into Sebastian's lap taking Sebastian's cock into his hand, aiming up to his entrance and his cock slowly entering in his body. Sebastian groans at it and hugs Stefano showing his face to Stefano's chest. There is no resistance still Sebastian's cock goes slowly penetrating his inside as he can feel every part of himself nicely stretched out. When Sebastian fully is inside of him he glances down at him.

"See? It's o-okay." He didn't expect his voice to chuckle but it's fine. Sebastian feels nice and perfect inside of him, and he takes his time.

"Stefano." His warm breaths tickles his chest. "...Thank you."

He giggles. "About what caro?"

"Everything." He says a huskier tone. And now he feels himself perfect, he found a partner who he loves and he loves him back, and he is accepting him as he is. He hugs Sebastian's head as his legs comes around Sebastian's body and he starts to move a little.

Still he takes his movments slowly, Sebastian start to move with him and with his hands to make large smoothing moves on Stefano's back, massaging his shivering body. With every little movement his cock get sandwitched between their body and with Sebastian inside of him his head spins.

Sebastian started to add kisses on his chest up to his neck where he can reach him, until Stefano leaned down to kiss him. He aims to his prostate making him to whine into the kiss and to hold him closer. Moans are escaping from his mouth and he has to hold his mouth shut, unless they want to wake Lily up.

"You are alright, you can do that." Sebastian looks up at him. "Just a bit more quietly." His smile and his movements aren't helping him to be quieter but he tries and bows his head down to rest it on Sebastian's shoulder. His body is sweaty along with his hair, but nothing matters to him, except Sebastian.

"Is it okay if I go harder?" Whispers Sebastian to his ear where he places a kiss.

"Please." He begs between ghasps and moans.

Sebastian does feel wonderful inside him and when he starts to pick up speed and to find his prostate he almost burst out to shout. He already can feel his cock leaking precum onto him and Sebastian. His legs gave up working and Sebastian helps him to raise himself by placing his hands on his hips and helping him lift himself.

He bites down at Sebastian's shoulder, he can't hold his voice down anymore and he needs to be quiet. Sebastian doesn't lessens his speed and with every thrust Sebastian takes, it's become harder to keep himself in control not to come.

"Sebastian... please..." He doesn't know what he is talking but he calls him out, feeling good and right to murmur his name into his skin. Sebastian's breath changing he starts to lose control too and just matter of time when he will come.

"Stefano, ah fuck... you feels so good." Pants out Sebastian as he lays them down, Stefano at his back and now he can go all the way out from him and thrust in again with much more force, achiving new words from Stefano and sounds. He dig his fingers into Sebastian's back as he kisses him and he almost faint because of the anoxia.

Sebastian is looking down at him intensively watching his face. "If you, do this more... I'll...I'll-" Moans out Stefano as he tries to calm himself a bit, but he can't because Sebastian's hand came to hold his cock and pump it with his fast speed, maching with his hips speed. Stefano flinches and his mouth hangs open in a silent cry, because it's too much and he can't react it fast enough and with one more thrust and brush on his prostate he whines even cries out and comes on Sebastian's hand and his abdoment. His body goes rigid and tightens and it's pushes Sebastian too over the edge of raw pleasure, and he is coming inside Stefano as he calls out Stefano's name.

Stefano breaths hardly and Sebastian lays on him doing the same thing as he. His arms holds Sebastian's back not wanting to let him go. Everything is nice and perfect even Stefano can't find a good word to describe how he is feeling himself now, but Sebastian looks like knows the right words.

"I love you." He kisses him slowly, probably because of the exhaustion.

He tries the words again, to hear them out, to get used to them so he says it again. "I love you too, Sebastian." And he means it.

"I want to hear it again." Whispers into his ear then he lifts himself up a bit to be faced with him.

"I said," He leans closer, and he can feel Sebastian's warmness on his skin. "I love you." Tells it slowly and confidently. And they close the distance between them to kiss one more time, where Stefano can feel Sebastian's smile in it.

Sebastian giggles a bit. "Now, can we sleep now?"

"I thought you might wanted to do something else."Pokes his face Stefano.

"Outside of sleep? Today? No way. Maybe other time." His voice already changed into a sleepier one. "How does it felt?"

He answers without thinking. "Wonderful. How it went for you?" Ask as Sebastian rolls of from him and takes tissues and towels into his hand and starts to swipe themselfs.

"I enjoyed it and it was so beautiful. You were beautiful." After a small pause he adds. "I was afraid a bit.

"Yeah I know that." Laughs Stefano and he takes on his clothes, and slowly the exhaustion gets him too.

"But I loved it. And I love you." Sebastian get dressed into his boxer and they cuddled onto each other.

"Sleep well." Murmurs Stefano into Sebastian's neck and with warmness surronding him along with Sebastian, he starts to sink into sleep. Tomorrow they will package their stuff out and maybe they will go for shopping again. This is how it feels like beeing part of a family? He wants to dig himself more into it with Sebastian and Lily. Maybe, just maybe, he will turn on his camera to create his new kind of art with them, and live his new life with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who read my work! I know it's not perfect with my English and sometimes it's a bit bad, but thank you to everybody who was sticking around it! Thank you for the supportive comments! And thank you DetectiveSebCas who shared my work on Tumblr! Just thank you so much, I felt myself so honoured! <3 Thank you, guys! <3


End file.
